SOA Family is always the right choice
by Mburson3soatarajaxfan
Summary: This is my take of what should have happend with the show. It starts after season 3 while the guys are locked up. This is just for fun because I love SOA. And I love Jax and Tara, also Donna is alive. This is my very first fan fiction please enjoy. ***I do not own the rights to these characters that right belongs to Kurt Sutter***
1. The second Son

1\. The second son.

As Tara drives up to Stockton prison her her stom

ach turns with anticipation knowing that in just a few moments she will be in the presence of her love. She smiles slightly picturing his gaze as his blue eyes stares into hers, she gets goose bumps all over as she subconsciously feels his hands travel from the side of neck down her shoulders and she imagins him wrap her up in his arms and pull her against his body as he kisses her so deep. Only when she hears a small cry of her baby boy does her spell break. "Hang on Thomas" Tara says softly trying to sooth her 2 week old son," you are meeting your daddy today". Tara finds a parking spot next to Gemma. Who has just arrived a few minutes earlier. Even knowing the horrible truth about Gemma, she has to admit, she doesn't know what she would do if Gemma wasn't there to help her with Abel and Thomas while Jax has been locked up here in this God awful place. Gemma went to every dr. Appt, watched Abel when Tara worked, and even if Tara was tired just from being pregnant. So she did feel alittle guilty knowing how things were going to end up once Jax got out of this place and he too learned the awful truth about his mother. But in the end telling Jax the truth was the right thing to do. He deserves to know the truth about what really happend to his father. Tara knew this truth was going to be very painful for Jax to learn but she also knew she could never carry that burden of hiding how truly evil his mother and Clay were. 4 more months and Jax and his brothers would be free men, and then she would reveal the truth to Jax.

Tara carried Thomas in his car seat up to the prison entrance, Gemma following close behind. A guard opens the heavy iron door "State your name and reason for your visit" he asks in a stern voice. "Tara Knowles, I'm here to see Jaxon Teller, well I'm here to introduce him to his son". Tara explains. The guard looks over at Gemma "and you?." "I'm Gemma Teller-Marrow, Jaxon Tellers mothers and Clarence Marrows wife." The guard steps up to the potium close to the doors entrance and begins to type. Once he is finished making sure the two women were on the approved visitors list he checks their ID's and has them continue on into the prison through the metal detector and down the hall to the visitors room. Gemma and Tara enter room with about 20 table filled with many other individuals who have come to visit their loved ones. Tara and Gemma found a empty table and sat down to wait for the bell to ring signaling visitation has begun. Tara places Thomas still in his car seat on top of the table and Tara and Gemma began talking and cooing to Thomas while they wait. They wait only a couple of minutes and they hear the bell ring. A door opens and first inmate to enter is Jax. Jax instantly has a big smile on his face when he sees Tara. Jax is met by his mother first. He kisses her cheek "Hey ma" She gives him a hug "Hey baby, I'm glad your ok." She tells him. Clay walks up behind Jax and Gemma moves to Clay and they embrace and kiss. Jax walks over to the table that Tara is standing next to. She is standing but has her hand placed on a car seat he knows is holding his second born son. Thomas Teller. Jax heart races with anticipation. He gets to Tara and pulls her in for a kiss. He lingers for a few seconds taking in all his senses. Taras touch, her sweet smell, the feeling of her body pressed up against his. He didn't want it to end. He stops as he hears the soft cooing of his son. He steps back from Tara and peeks into the car seat. He smiles and cannot believe he has made something so perfect. He stares at him for a few seconds. Thomas has his blond hair, he is wearing one peice suit that has motorcycles printed all over and a dark blue beanie hat with th Samco emblem printed on the front. Jax smiles at Tara. "He's perfect". Tara smiles and reaches into the car seat and takes Thomas out. Jax sits down on a chair and prepars to hold his son for the first time. Tara positioned Thomas so that he lay perfect in the nook of Jax's arms. Tara thought to herself "This is a side of Jax not alot of people get the pleasure of seeing, under the ruff strong exterior is a loving gentle father who adores his children. They are so lucky to have such a protective father and I'm so lucky to have the love of this man" Then Tara followed thoes thoughts with "if it wasn't for Gemma and Clay and the choices they made he wouldn't have to be here, in this place locked up unable to be there with his family, Able, Thomas, and I. JT and Piney would have placed the club on a different path if they were given the chance, if that chance wasn't ripped from them" As Tara was deep on thought Jax noticed the distance in her eyes. He reaches for her hand. "Babe?" Tara jumps a little bit unaware of her blank stare. "Huh?..oh I'm sorry baby", Tara smiles at Jax. " I'm just a little tired, Abel has a small cold, and this handsom boy is still waking every two hours for feedings". Tara sits down next to Jax and Thomas. Jax is instantly filled with guilt. Not being able to be there with his family that he created. He thinks about all the he has missed. All of Abel's firsts, Taras pregnancy, Thomas's birth. He looks at Tara takes her hand "I'm sorry I'm not there" Tara smiles at him "I know" Jax is so thankful that he has fallen in love with such an amazingly strong women. To stay by his side after everything he has put her through. He makes a vow to himself that once he gets out of this hell hole he will be the man Tara deserves, and he will be the father his boys deserve, and lastly he will make his club what his father wanted it to be.

Visitation ended and as Jax walked back behind the bars where he calls home for the next 4 months Tara turns to walk out the doors back to her car and tears she can no longer hide fall down her cheeks. Gemma is waiting by her car and sees Taras face. "Oh Darlin I know" She hugs Tara. "He will be home soon" Gemma reaches down and takes Thomas and helps Tara by placing him in the back of the car and strapping him in. She kisses the top of his head. "Your grandma's good boy" Gemma closes the door and walks around to the driver side where Tara is still standing outside of the car. She knows what Tara is going through. She herself has been through this a few times with 2 young boys as well. She gives Tara one more hug. "Wanna get Abel and bring the boys to my house for dinner baby?" Tara looks at Gemma and smiles politely. " No I'm pretty tired, it's bath night for the boys I think a quiet night is just what we need, thank you anyways Gem". Tara gets in her car and Gemma gets into her own car. Gemma follows Tara out of the prison parking lot and heads back to Charming.

Jax heads back to his cell. He sits on his bed and stares at the pictures of his boys and Tara and thinks to himself. " I would give anything to be there." 4 more months might as well be 4 years. He begins to wonder if his mother got the ring he wanted. He is going to finally be the man Tara deserves starting with making her his wife. He can't imagine himself ever being with anyone else. She is it. The only one who owns his heart. Truefully she always has. Since he was 16. He won't say he regrets marrying Wendy because she gave him Abel and he wouldn't take that back if given the chance. His thoughts then zero in on his boys. Abel was so small when he first got locked up and now he has grown so much. Jax begins to dwell again on all that he is missing out on. At least he won't miss out on too much of Thomas's beginning milestones if it's the last thing he does. Jax lays back on his bed and holds up and picture of Tara and his kids. "My boys, I promise to be the father you deserve"

2\. Free

TARA- "I can't believe today is finally here. I get to have Jax home again. It's been the longest 14 months of my life" Tara is getting the boys around because in just alittle over an hour they will be at TM welcoming their father back home. Abel jumps for joy when she tells him Daddy will be coming home today. "DADDY DADDY DADDY" he says excitedly. Tara made sure that through these 14 months Abel never missed a visitation besides when she took Thomas to meet Jax for the first time and that was only because he had caught a cold. Tara would talk about Jax constantly and she would always incorporate Jax in their day to day activities whether it be telling Abel stories about his father or having Abel draw his father pictures to give to him when they would visit. Tara knew that Jax was afraid that Abel would forget him and she assured Jax that it would never happen. Sure enough Abel always thought of his father and couldn't be more happier to have him back home. "Let's get Tommy ready baby we have to leave soon"

JAX- Jax is walking out the prison gates along side his brothers he had spent the last 14 months with. Meeting them there is Opie, Kozic, and 3 prospects Philthy phil, miles, and rat boy. They greet their brothers with a hug and pats on the backs and then wait impatiently as their bikes roll out of the van. Jax hops on his Dyna and starts her right up. He hadn't realized how much he missed the vibration. They only wait a few minutes before they are off on their way back to Charming. Jax can't contain his smile as he passes the Welcome to Charming sign. His heart begins to race because he knows he is only minutes away from having Tara and his boys in his arms. He and his brothers pull up into TM and there was a crowd of people there to greet them but the only ones Jax couldn't wait to see is his family. He stops his bike and jumps off and fast paced walked right to Tara and his boys.

Abel cannot contain himself as he runs right into his dad's arms. Jax picks him up. "Hey buddy how you doin?" He makes his way to Tara and time stood still. With Abel in one arm he lays his other hand on the back of Taras neck and pulls her in for a deep kiss. She places her hands on each side of his waist and welcomes his kiss by pushing deeper. "Eeewww" Abel exclaims Jax and Tara step back alittle and chuckle at Abels reaction. Jax puts Abel down and sits down at the picnic table while Tara gets Thomas out of his stroller for Jax to hold him. "Man he has gotten so big" Tara just smiles. Jax noticed his mother standing off in the distance looking at him. He then remembers the ring. "Tara, im going to go say Hi to my ma" Tara smiles and takes Thomas from him. "Of course baby." Jax walks over and embraces his mother. Gemma reaches on her purse and hands Jax a little brown sack. "I got the one you wanted." Jax smiles, kisses her on the cheek. "Thank you" Gemma smiles and points over to Tara. "She did really good." Jax smiles. "I know, she did great" He walks back over to Tara and the boys to spend a few more minutes with them because he knows Clay is going to be calling church any time now.

Sure enough all but 5 minutes went by before Clay announces church. Tara packs the boys up and heads home to feed them lunch and put them down for a nap. All Jax wants to do is go be with his family but Clay insists a short church to catch up on the club's business and what is new with in Charming. As the brothers who were on the out side talked about what had been going on, all Jax could do is think about Tara. Clay was also ready to just go home and be with his wife. The guys explained to Jax and the other that there was a new sheriff. Eli Roosevelt. "He thinks he's a hard ass, constantly coming into TM making threats." Opie expalins. "Of course he ain't even close to finding shit." All the guys smile at that remark. "Alright, lets wrap this shit up for today I wanna get home to my old lady" clay exclaimed. "I second that!" Jax states. Before clay bangs the gavel ending church he makes sure to thank the brothers and prospects for keeping things flowing while they were inside. He dismisses church and Jax instantly jumps up, hops on his bike and heads home.

Jax walks in the front door and looks around. He notices all the changes Tara has made to his house. He sees that she has made it a home, their home. He stands in the hallway for a moment taking in all he sees. He sees pictures his boys has drawn, he sees art work and picture frames. He then hears Tara coming out of Abels bedroom door. She closes his door softly. She looks up quickly as she realizes someone is standing there at the end of the hall. She stops and states for a second and smiles. She begins moving toward him. "The boys are asleep" she says. Jax smiles and he no longer can contain himself. He grabs her and throws her over his laughs "Jax!" Jax smacks her ass playfully. He enters their bedroom shuts the door and sets her down. They begin to undress. When they are finished removing their clothing Tara reaches for Jax. He grabs the sides of her head pulls her into him and they kiss. Jax can't help but to sigh on reliefe. " I can't believe I'm here" he says around her lips. "Make love to me" Tara pants. He leads her to the bed. She lays on her back. He stands there for a moment just looking at her. Admiring her. He slowing leans over her. He rest one hand one the bed to keep his balance as he takes his other hand and lays it on the middle of her chest and caresses down between her plump breasts. He caresses over her toned stomach and down to her wet welcoming pussy. "Oh Jax" Tara moans. She closes her eyes and starts to quiver at his touch. He takes a finger and begins to slowly opens her slit to expose her clit. He takes a finger and enters her slowly. "Baby your so tight" he says. Her breathing becomes faster. He then places both hands on the bed, and on each side of her and he places his throbbing erection at the entrance of her tight pussy. Their eyes meet as he slowing pushes into her. "Oh my god" Jax pants. As he continues make love to her she she lifts one leg over his shoulder so he can enter her deeper. "Jax, Jax I missed you so much" Tara wimpers. He knows he isn't going to last long especially since he feels her pussy beginning to tighten even more and he knows she is close as well. He moves a little faster and Tara begins to shake and moan louder. When he knows she has came he allows himself to release. He lays on top of her for a second catching his breath. Tara starts to run her finger through his hair. "I'm miss your long hair" she says. Jax rolls over beside her and smiles at her. "I missed you so fucking much" they kiss and hold onto eachother as they lay there. After about 15 minutes Tara begins the conversation she has been so anxious to start. She wonders if it's too soon but she can't hold on any longer. "We need to talk about some things Jax." Jax preoccupied with admiring her body. "Ya, we need to talk about all the chick shit you decorated my house with" Tara chuckles but continues. " when you were taken I came back home, i began put your things away that you took to Belfast. A stack of letters fell out of one of your bags. There letters your dad had wrote to Maureen." She waits to see Jax's reaction. He looks at her puzzled. "Why would thoes letters be in there? Why would I want love letters my dad wrote to Maureen?" Tara sits up and continues. "The letters arnt just love letters, they..." at that moment Thomas begin to cry. They both look at the direction of the door. Jax looks at Tara and smirks. "Sounds like someone else wants a shot at thoes puppies" Tara playfully smacks Jax. He laughs and gets out of the bed and puts in a shirt and pants. "I'll get him" He walks out if the room and Tara puts on a robe and grabs the stack of letters and sits back on the bed and waits. She wonders if this is the right thing to do. What will happen after he finds out? She wonders. "No I have to tell him, it's the right thing to do" she tells her self. A few seconds layer Jax walks in with Thomas and a bottle. Tara smiles and the two of them. She takes Thomas lays him down on her lap and begins to feed him when she notices something in his hand. A big diamond ring. "Oh my god!" Tara takes the ring and looks at Jax with a big smile. "Are you?" Jax smiles soya on the bed next to her "yes, I love you Tara, if loved you since I was 16. You stayed when anyone else would have bailed, you gave me a beautiful son, took Abel on as own, be my wife Tara. You are the only one who has truly ever owned my heart." Tara is so take. Back and let's out a single tear. " Jax, of course I will marry you. If never want to be with anyone else" she leans forward and kisses Jax. Jax looks at her " I promise to give you a beautiful life." Tara looks back down at the ring and Kax helps put it on Taras finger and kisses her again.

Later that day Tara is getting dinner around and Jax walks into the kitchen. "Boys are occupied, Thomas is in his bouncer and Abel is watching a movie" He then places the stack of letters on the counter. Tara forgot they were on the bed. "What are these Tara, did u read them? She looks at the letters and then at Jax. " Yes I did. More than a few times" Jax asks, " what's in them if they are not love letters?" Tara begins to explain. "Read them Jax, read each one. When you are finished come talk to to me. We Need to talk about what you are feeling when u are done. They are going to be hard to read Jax but u have to read them, you deserve to know the truth" she picks up the stack of letters and places them in his hands. Kisses him "always remember me and the boys love you so much we will always be here" Jax begins to feel very nervous. He takes the letters out back on the patio and sits at the table pulls out hos ciggaretts and opens the first letter.

3\. TRUTH

JAX- " I can't believe this. My mother and Clay killed my father." Jax's heart is racing after reading the letters. He sat there smoking one ciggarett after the other. Tara opens the back door. "Dinner is done Jax" he puts out his ciggaretts gets up and kisses Tara " I love you so much" he says. "Let's enjoy your first dinner at home, after we put the boys down foe the night we can talk" after dinner Tara cleans the kitchen and Jax helps give the boys their baths and put them down . "Night night Daddy" Abel says. "Good night buddy" Jax walks into the bedroom and hears the shower running. He looks into the bathroom and sees Tara in the shower. He undressed and joined her. After passionately making love again they get out of the shower and get into bed. Jax lays there holding Tara in his arms. Tara notices Jax deep in thought. "I think it's time we discuss the letters Jax." Jax takes a deep breath. " I can't believe it, I don't wants to believe it, but I know it's true. Gemma is dead to me" Tara hears the seriousness on his voice. Jax looks at Tara. "Does anyone else know about these letters?" "Only Piney" she answers. "I had to talk to someone, I made copies incase Gemma or clay some how found out and tried to destroy them. I gave a copy to Piney." Jax knows that he has to go about this carfully. He knows that this kind of information or knowledge isn't just dangerous but deadly. Clay and Gemma would kill to keep this secret from coming out. "What are we going to do?" Tara askes. "We? There is no We Tara" Tara sits up. "Jax you cannot take this one alone, I won't let you!" Jax stares at Tara. "Tara there is no way I will put you in that danger, if anything happend to you I wouldn't be able to live with that" Tara knows Jax has always been protective of her but she knows he cannot do this alone. Going against Clay is one thing but to go against his mother as well would break him. She explains "Jax I am your old lady, mother of your children, about to be your wife. I will not allow you to take on Gemma and Clay alone" Jax sees her determination and knows that he will loose this battle. He realizes that he has to give in. "Fine, but whatever I decide to do about this you are going to be protected. Which means I will place a prospect on you and the boys at all times and I want you to carry that gun I gave to you before I went inside." Tara agrees. Jax states "Now let's try to get some sleep." Tara and Jax relax in eachother arms and even though both their minds are going crazy they find solice in eachother and fall asleep.

After a round of morning sex, Jax and get up and get the boys around ready to start the day. "What is their routine like?" Jax asks. "I get them up, feed them breakfast. I get them ready for the day and Gemma comes in the morning to watch them while I go to work into Neeta arrives. "Well that's going to change" Jax states. "Can you get them into the daycare at the hospital?" He asks. "Probably, just need to see if there are spots available." She Answers. "Good, do that today, I'm going to talk to Piney today and fill in Opie, I'm not sure what I'm going do about all this, until I figure it out we have to pretend nothing has changed. But i do promise you this Tara, you and our boys will be safe" Jax goes up to Tara and kisses her. He finishes getting ready puts on his cut and leaves. Tara waits for Gemma to get to the house. Gemma walks in, "Good morning, how are my boys today?" Tara grabs her bag. "Good morning Gemma" Gemma takes a look around "Jax leave already?" "Yes he needed to talk to Piney and Opie, club stuff" Tara says. "Oh, I was hoping to see him" Gemma says. Tara just looks down and heads towards the door. Before Tara could walk out Gemma asks "everything ok sweet heart?" Tara looks at Gemma " ya I'm just in a hurry, running alittle late" at that Tara left. Gemma watches as Tara pulled out of the drive. "Something seemed off" She pulled her cell phone out and dialed Jax's cell phone. Jax answers on the second ring "Ya" "is that anyway to greet ur mother?" Gemma states. "Sorry ma kinda in the middle of something" he says. "Ok well is everything with Tara? She seemed off today, did you guys have a fight?" Jax sighs and thinks to himself being nosey as fuck already, been home one day "no ma she's fine just had a long night, probably tired" "Ok baby" Gemma says, "Love u baby talk to you later, oh n Jax?" "Ya ma" "it's good to have you home" "Good to be home , bye ma" they hung up and Gemma still don't feel right about the interaction With Tara but she decides to let it go.

Jax is at the cabin with Piney waiting for Opie to get there. "Did you know Piney?" Jax asks. "I suspected, letters confirms my suspicions" Piney states and continues. "You know that old lady of yours, Doc, she good old lady Jax. She k we how much this would effect you, she was worried if telling you would be the right thing." Jax looked at Piney. "What? She wasn't going to tell me?" Piney shook his head "nah she knew keeping that from you was wrong" Jax nodded. They looked out the window hearing the roar of a motor cycle. Opie came walking in. "Hey pop, hey brother" Jax tapped Opie on the back "Hey brother, we need to talk" Opie sat next to Piney and Jax threw the stack of letters onto his lap. Opie picked up the first envelope "Maureen Ashby?" Jax began to explain "ya, these letter prove JT was murdered " Opie looked from Jax to Piney. "By who?" Opie asks. "Just read" Piney says. Piney and Jax head out on the front porch to give Opie time to read the letters. 20 minutes go by and they hear "WHAT THE FUCK!?" come from inside the cabin. Opie come outside looks at Jax. "Brother That's a Mayhem vote for Clay" opie states. "You got that right" Jax states. "What about Gemma?" Opie asks. "I don't know yet" Jax says. "I know she's not my mom. She and Clay were sleeping together while my dad was on hos death bed, and THEY put him there'" Opie looks at Piney. "Did you know Pops?" Piney stood up stood right in front of Opie "you think o would have allowed that piece of shit to lead us if i knew?" Opie hung his head down "sorry pops" Piney calmed and sighed, and began to pace on the porch "I had a hunch" he said. "JT only trusted 1 person to work on his bike" "lowel Sr." Jax and Opie said in unison. Piney continued. "When JT's bike went down, I tried to question Lowel, but I didn't get a chance, he was sent into an ambush and killed, JT died and not even 2 weeks went by before Clay and Gemma made their relationship known. Clay then took the gavel, I had no evidence only suspicion I couldn't bring my thoughts to the table with nothing to go off of, id been hung" "Well now we have proof" Jax said. Opie looked at Jax, "how are we being this to the table?" Jax stated "one at a time, I thought we let in Bobby, Chibs, and happy first." Get their thoughts and do this the way my dad would have, as a brotherhood" Piney and Opie agreed. After a few minutes Jax and Opie said their goodbyes to Piney. Jax and Opie were expected back at TM to work on some cars. As they pull up Jax sees Taras car and smiles. He sees her sitting at the picnic table with Thomas, Abel and Neeta. He walks up to his family. "DADDY!" Abel yells. Abel runs to his father who scoops him up and continues toward to Tara. Tara stands up with Thomas in her arms. "Hey baby, I hope you don't mind, I asked Neeta to meet me here with the boys for my lunch, thought id surprise you." Jax kisses Tara. "I'm happy you did" They spend about 15 minutes enjoying watching Abel play at the playground Gemma had installed at TM. While Neeta attends to Thomas, Jax takes the opportunity to fill Tara in. "Opie knows, he couldn't believe it either. But he has my back." Tara look at Jax. "What are you planning baby?" Jax takes out a ciggarette and lights it. "I'm making this club what my dad wanted. A brotherhood, a legacy my boys can be proud of, I'm thinking maybe we invite Chibs, Bobby, and Happy over for a Bbq tonight. Opie and Piney will be there as well. Why don't you invite Donna and kids over to help, I will have them read the letters." Tara kisses Jax softly "Sounds good baby, I'm not working late, today is perfect, I'll get it done By 7." She smiles up at Jax and he grabs her waist pulls her in and kisses her. "Your amazing babe, I love you" "and I love you" she says. She then gets Abel and Thomas around Neeta leaves with them and she heads back to St. Thomas. She calls Donna before making her rounds a invites her and the kids to the BBQ , Donna of course agrees, she asks Tara to text her the list of what is needed and offers to get the extra food needed because she knows Tara is working. Tara thanks her and goes to do her rounds. Tara and Donna became close when Jax was locked up. Donna would show up with Gemma and help with the boys or just keep her company when she was pregnant with Thomas. She knew what she was going through since Opie had did his 5 year stint inside leaving Donna alone with their 2 kids. Donna has come along way because she blamed the club but that is where Tara came in and helped Donna. She would remind Donna that the club was in their blood and reminded her that the guys would make sure they were always safe.

Back at TM Jax made sure to invite Happy, Chibs and Bobby to the BBQ while away from Clay. They all happily agreed to be there. Around 6 o clock Jax and Opie were make their way to their bikes to head to Jax's when Gemma pulls in. "Hey baby, done already?" "Hey ma, yes heading home to Tara and my boys" Gemma asks "Did you ask her yet?, I want to start planning a SAMCRO wedding" Jax glares at his mom and thinks to himself not like you will be there instead he just simply answers "not yet ma, been busy, club stuff" Gemma just smiles. "Ok just hurry and ask her so I can start" Jax just starts his bike and takes off. Gemma walks into the office feeling like Jax is acting cold towards her as well just like Tara did. She knows something is off and will get to the bottom of it. She then looks out the office window and sees Bobby, happy and Chibs heading to their bikes. "Here you guys off too?' She yells to them. Bobby turns to her and answers "off to Jax and tara for dinner" Gemma watches them take off and thinks to herself "Why wouldn't they invite me or Clay? Something isn't right" she decides to go question Clay. Clay is sitting at the bar in the club house drinking a beer and Gemma walks up. "Clay, has Jax seemed off to you?" Clay just looks at her "naw, he seems fine, probably still getting use to being outside, he"'ll be fine" Gemma just nodded, but didn't by it, she knew something was off. She decided to finish some office paper work and she was heading to Jax and Taras dinner and figure it out.

While at Jax and Taras the kids were occupied playing in the livingroom, Tara and Donna were finishing up cooking the sides and salads, and the guys were out back finishing up the ribs, steak and hot dogs in the grill. Bobby was the first to speak up. "So what are we doing here? Not that I don't enjoy free bbq but I'm getting the feeling that there's somethin on ur mind". Jax and Opie looked at eachother and Jax spoke up. "Some information has come to light, what I'm about to tell you, well show you is going to change everything. It's gonna fuck with your head but it's time it came out." Chibs spoke first "whatever ye is brotha we can handle it." Opie reach out into the inside of his cut and pulled out the stack of letters and handed them to Bobby. "Maureen Ashby?" Bobby asked. "What the hell are these?" Piney then spoke up. "Read em, you will see." Jax, Opie and Piney continued grill their dinner while the 3 brothers learned the truth. When all 3 were finished Happy was the first to speak. "Clay, That's a fucking mayhem vote" Then next was Chibs. "That's right." Bobby didn't speak at first he got up and paced. Finally he stopped and looked at Jax "What are we gonna do?, how does this play out?" Jax took a drag off his ciggarette. "That's why you guys are here. My father wanted this club to be a brotherhood, a family, and families figure shit put together. One thing Clay doesn't do. Decisions that are made pertaining the club effect everyone so everyone should have a say." Happy, Chibs, and Bobby nodded. Bobby spoke. "Ok well we need to bring in the rest of the club, and Jax what happends to Gemma? We don't hurt women." Tara comes out at this point over hearing the end of what was being said. "I have an idea." The guys all look at her direction. Jax walks over to her. "Babe this is too dangerous, we talked about this." Tara just looks in Jax's eyes. "The club has never hurt women, and this just isn't any women Jax this is your mother, as an old lady, the club's Dr, and future queen of SAMCRO my job is to be strong when and where you cannot be,...Jax" Tara says softly "I can do this." Jax sighs. Bobby walks over and places a hand on Taras sholder. "Your right darlin, we know you can, what did you have in mind?" Tara steps back a little and opens her mouth to speak when she hears a familiar voice coming from inside. "What do you mean I can't go out there because they are discussing club business, Tara is out there now let me the fuck through" Tara rushes inside "Gemma please, the kids!" Gemma looks in the livingroom and back at Tara and Donna who is still standing her ground toe to toe with Gemma. Gemma speaks up " I want to talk to Jax, I know something is going on and I want to know NOW!" Jax walks in. "MA what are you doin?" "I just came over to see my son and grandbabies and this bitch (pointing at Donna) refuses to even let me go past the kitchen like I'm not welcome, this is MY family" Donnas mouth drops. Before she can respond Tara begins. "Gemma let's go outside and talk, you're scaring the kids" Gemma realizes that Thomas is crying and Abel, Ellie and Kenny are standing in the kitchen door way staring at her. Tara goes into the livingroom and picks up Thomas and sooths him. Gemma hangs her head down and steps out back. She pulls out a ciggarett and Jax comes out and joins her. "Ma what is wrong with you?" "I'm sorry baby I didn't mean to scare the kids, I shouldn't have yelled, but the way you and Tara has been acting makes me thinking your hiding something and then I come over and I'm told I can't even come outside to greet you, like I'm not welcome" Jax sits down looks at Gemma. He knows he's got to act like everything is normal no matter how hard it is for his plan to work so he softens his tone. "Mom iv been out a whole 5 minutes. It's a big adjustment for all of us. I'm sorry we seem off, but we are not hiding nothing." Gemma retorts, "then why did Donna become guard dog talking about club business" Jax hits his ciggaretts "think fast Jax" right on time Bobby comes outside, "mothers day is next weekend, Tara wanted to throw a BBQ in your honor Gem to thank you for taking care of everyone while we were inside." Gemma stared at Bobby then looked to Jax. "I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry for over reacting" Gemma realizes she isn't going to get any answers right now and decides to just lay off for now, she grabs her purse "I'm going to take off, please tell Donna I'm sorry". Jax looks over at Bobby and nods. As Gemma began to walk to the side of the house she sees an note on the ground. She looks to make sure Jax and Bobby wernt paying attention and she drops her purse "oops, damn thing" she bends over and picks up her purse and the note. "Bye baby" "Bye ma" Gemma makes it to her car and reads the note "Jax, you deserve to know the truth about your father.-Maureen" Gemmas heart begins to race. "Fucking bitch" she starts her car and high tales out of there. She needs to talk to Unser right away.

Jax looks at Bobby "thanks man that was close" "ya brother we don't need her in on this information just yet, gotta keep the doc safe." Jax stands up and looks in side the glass patio doors at his family. He watches for a second at Tara as she is holding Thomas and talking to Abel. "I gotta keep them safe Bobby, I hate that she's insisting on being a part of this." Bobby also looks in at Tara and the boys. " shes stronger than you give her credit for Jax, from what I hear she not only took care of your boys and your house but she came to the club whenever she was needed, patched up any member with out hesitation. More than half of this club owes Tara their life in one way or another, we would protect her with our life, she's safe brother. Besides she's an old lady and a good old lady." Jax looks side ways at Bobby "ya your right". Tara looks out at Jax and sees his looking back in at her. She smiles at him. Jax walks back in the house and walks up to Tara."boys ok?" "Oh ya Thomas was only upset for a minute." Tara put Thomas on the blanket on the floor next to Abel. Abel was watching a movie and when she knew they were occupied she decided it was time for dinner to be served. "Meat ready Jax?" "Ya should be, let me ask Happy". They all had a better night after that. They had a nice family dinner. Afterwards the guys went back outside to discuss club business, Tara and Donna cleaned the kitchen and then went to spend time with the kids. After about an hour Tara put Abel and Thomas down for the night. Ellie and Kenny were almost asleep on the couch Donna was in the kitchen pouring wine for Tara and her self. Tara walks it the kitchen and smiles. "Oh you read my mind" Donna just smiles. The 2 old ladies sit down at the table and look out the patio doors at their men. Donna was the first to speak up. "Opie told me about the letters" Tara looks down at her glass. "Of course, as he should have, they should not be keeping anything from us." Donna shrugs. "I don't know Tara, it all scares me. Don't get me wrong I'm happy Opie is opening up but every morning when he walks out the door I wonder if it's the last time im going to see him alive." Tara lays her hand on Donnas. " Jax and Opie are going to be making big changes, they are making SAMCRO what it was always meant to be. A family with legitamemt legal income. No more guns, no more violence." Donna looks down for a second and continues. " but what is it going to take to get there?" "Donna what ever plan Jax comes up with, we will ALL be safe. Opie will come home to you, Ellie and Kenny. " Tara realizes that as she says that she maybe trying to convince herself as well. Jax and Opie both look in side at their old ladies. They can tell Tara and Donna are deep in conversation and Tara is reassuring a nervous Donna. Opie sighs. "What ever happens Jax I can NOT leave her or my kids again" Jax smacks Opie reassuringly on the back. "Op you will go home to your wife and kids every night." Jax then looks around at his brothers. "We will ALL be going home at night in one peice. We are making these changes so our old ladies can rest easy. So our kids can be left a legacy. Im tired of spending our days figuring out what do to do today that keeps us alive tomorrow. Clay has damaged this club. But we are taking it back." Bobby was the first to speak up. " We got your back" Happy stood up " you got it Prez, what ever you need we got your back." Chibs nodded his head on agreement "ey, you know it brotha" Jax smiled at Opie. Opie felt reassured. Jax begin with his plan. "We need to discuss who to bring in to this knowledge next" Bobby was the first to suggest. "No reason to believe Kozik wouldn't stand by us." Happy nodded "He will stand with us." Piney then said what everyone else was thinking "Tig and Juice are the only two that concerns me, don't know if they can be trusted" Jax looks at Opie and then shrugs. "We bring them in last with a test. After we bring everyone else in prospects included we leak some fake information and see what they do with that." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Bobby, Happy, Chibs you work on Kozic, and then the prospects." They nodded again in a agreement. Jax continues. "We need to keep our eyes and ears open. If we feel Clay or Gemma catch wind of anything we put Tara, Donna and the kids with a prospect at all times" Opie liked that idea. The guys ended their night after agreeing to the first part of the plan. Bobby, happy and Chibs left and Donna and Opie took their kids home soon after. Tara was laying in bed reading a book when Jax steps out of the shower and comes in their room in just a towel. She lifts her eyes over her book and smiles. He catches her stare. "Can I help you" he asks playfully. "Actually I think you can" Tara puts her book down and leans up on her knees. She takes her hands and slowly moves the strap of her tank top down her shoulders and down her arms exposing her perfectly round breast. Jax let's out a small growl and drops his towel. His cock already rock solid and throbbing with anticipation. He walks over to the bed kneels on it and grabs her ass and pulls her to him making her legs wrap around him making her fall back in one motion. "JAX!" She playfully giggles. He begins to kiss her breast and he then goes to her erect nipples, lightly sucking while his hand is has slipped under her shorts and his fingers have entered her. Her breath begins to go faster. "Oh Jax, baby I want you in side me" He gives into what she begged for mainly because he couldn't wait any more. He rips her shorts off and puts his cock at her entrance and quickly enters her. Her moans become louder as he starts pumping in and out of her. "Your pussy so tight Tara" She places her hands on his back and slides them down to the top of his ass and put pressure down as if telling him to go deeper and faster. Jax can feel Tara begin to quiver and can feel her pussy tighten. He knows she has sucomb to her release and he then allows himself to cum as well. He lays then on top of her only a few seconds and rolls next to her trying to catch his breath. Tara wastes no time and grabs the sheet places herself and instantly lays her head on his chest. Jax breathing begins to slow after just a few minutes. He realizes that Tara is already asleep. He takes his hand rubs her hair. He smiles and feels so lucky to have her. "I love u Tara" he whispers. He then grabs the extra sheet and covers himself up and allows himself to drift off to sleep. So far he has begun to keep his promise. Being the husband and father his family deserves.

3 1/2 weeks pass by since the guys got out and Jax learned the truth about JT. Little by little Jax and Clay start to butt heads about moves the club should be making. As the guys move through the club bringing in more brothers making them previe to the letters you can start to feel the tension and the shift in power. Clay is finding it harder and harder to keep calm and patient. More of the guys are opting out of gun deals and Clay knows he has to do something soon or he will be out voted with gun running all together and he would NOT allow that to happen. During church on a Sunday night Clay has brought a proposition to the club he thought NO-ONE would pass up. Earlier in The week he arranged a meeting alone with The leader of the cartel, they would distribute coke and in exchange they would pay top dollar for their guns and they needed and endless supply. Though SAMCRO never was in the drug trade the the amount of money they would be making would set them all for life. He knew he had to bring it to the table and he knew he had Tigs vote but he worried about the rest. But in his mind it all boiled down to money. He was sure he had them. But he was wrong. "Hell no" Jax was the first to speak up. "SAMCRO has never been in the drug business" piney then intervened "and we NEVER will!" Tig was stunned looking at Clay. He has always had his back. Would give his life for Clay but even he seen the danger this would bring to the club, the town and the people in it. What selfishly bothered him was the fact Clay left him in the dark about this. Being his right hand meant he was supposed to stand with him with everything. Tig then began to think maybe the time has come that he start to consider what he has noticed everyone else was thinking. It's time for Jax to sit at the head of this table. It would be the best for everyone. Tigs thoughts were interrupted by Clays load voice. "This makes sense! We would make more money then we ever thought possible we would be SET FOR LIFE this is exactly what this club needs!" Jax shook his head. "This isn't about the club Clay, this is about you cashing out, this is about you and your hands knowing your days of riding and sitting in that seat are numbered, we get in bed with the cartel SAMCRO dies, and our families end up alone cause we end up dead or in jail. It's time for some change." Clay huffs "You talking about the tattoo shop, ice cream shop, and that porn studio?, and what stop running guns all together?" Jax stares at Clay and stands "ya I do and I'm not the only one." Clay looks around the table as more and more brothers stand. In seconds the only brother still sitting is Tig. But to Clays surprise Tig slowly stands. He looks at Clay "I'm sorry but Jax is right, im tired of being locked up. Being shot at, not being with my girls. I wasn't able to watch my girls grow up because I gave my life for this club but it's time I make a change" Evan though Jax appreciated Tigs new devotion he was still skeptical and would need to be tested. But that would have to wait as they needed to vote to get this done. Jax looked Clay in the eyes "all in favor of bedding with the cartel?" A unanimous "Nay" bellowed out of the room. Clay pissed off waisted no time ending church after that. "Fuck you all" he banged the gavel down ending church got up and huffed out of the room. All the brothers waited for Clay to leave and they all looked at eachother and smiled. Tig noticed this "am I missing something here" everyone turned their head towards Tig the to Juice. Happy walked over to Tig patted him on the back "naw just happy to have ya on the right side brother" Jax stayed only a little longer after that. All the guys began drinking celebrating their vote but all Jax wanted to do was get home to Tara and his boys. Tara has texted him saying she had some exciting news. He said his goodbyes and left. On the way to his bike he noticed Clay in the office yelling at his mother. Gemma sat in the chair stunned taking it all in. Jax just hung his head. He knows it won't be long before his mother confronts him, he just hoped she'd wait till tomorrow.

Jax tried to come through the door quietly. It's past 11 and he knows the boys are down for the night. He goes into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and sees a box with a bow on the table with a tag that said Jax. He opened the box and inside was a pregnancy test with a big bright plus sign. Tara right on time came walking in the kitchen. He looks at her smiles and hold up the test. "Does this mean..?" She smiles "yep" he rushes too her wraps his arms around her and picks her up as he kisses her. He's careful not to put too much pressure on her stomach. She laughs. "I'm glad your happy" he give her a confused look. "Why wouldn't I be?" "Well I know with everything going on with the club, I know it's not the best time." He grabs the back on her head. "Tara, nothing makes me happier and prouder than making a family with you. No it's not the best time but we will get through it like we always do, now let's go celebrate" he again picks her up and carries her to their room.

After a couple rounds of celebrating they had just drifted off to sleep but was soon awake hearing pounding at the front door. Tara jumped up grabbed her robe and gun and ran to the boys room shut and locked the door. Jax grabbed a pair of shorts and his gun and crept to the front door. He looked out the window and seen Gemma standing there pounding pissed off. Jax hands his head. "Shit, Hold on ma!" Jax walkes to the boys room and whispers loud enough for Tara to hear "it's ok babe it's Gemma" Tara opens the door "what the hell is she doing here?" Jax just begins to walk back to the door. "I know why" he opens the door and Gemma came storming in. Tara walks up behind Jax. " What hell do you think your doing Jax?" Tara then steps up "quiet down Gemma the boys are asleep" Gemma rolls her eyes and huffs at Tara but lowers her voice. "Pinning the club against Clay?" Jax shook his head "he did that himself." Gemma continues " Clay has been running this club..." "WRONG MOM!, Clay has been running this club using fear and greed. JT and the first 9 had a vision for this club and it's not running coke for the Cartel." Tara looked at Jax shocked. Gemma also had a shocked look on her face. Jax knew at that moment Clay really kept everyone in the dark for that decision. But it didn't matter his mother still was the reason his dad was killed and he didn't care if he hurt her feelings. Gemma continued "no of course not but even besides that ever since you got out you have been different, butting against Clay letting this bitch take my grandkids from me and putting them in that fucking daycare." Tara stepped up to say something but Jax had heard enough he was done with this conversation. "I told Tara to put the boys in day care, the club is too dangerous for my kids to be apart of" Gemma huffed "bullshit you, Opie and all the other kids from the first 9 survived just fine didn't you?" "Ya mom we did, thanks to my dad. But after he was killed and Clay took that gavel shit went down hill" "what did you say?" Gemma asked. Jax knew he said too much. "JT killed himself" Tara knew this was her turn to intervene. "Gemma this is enough! This is our family, these are our kids NOT yours and how we raise them is up to us. You should be proud Jax wants to build something his kids can be proud of. You should want your grandkids to grow up in a safe place not having to worry whether or not they are going to be shot and killed or thrown in jail the rest of their lives. The fact you can't see that logic just shows you are just as fucked up and crazy and Clay." Gemma snapped and pulled her arm back to hit Tara. Jax seen the motion and pushed Tara aside and caught Gemmas fist mid air. Jax was still holding on to his mothers fist when he looked into his mothers eyes and told her in an angry low growl with death in his eyes "Get the fuck out of my house now" Gemma was scared she knew she pushed too far. She ripped her arm away and opens the front door and slammed it shut as she left. Jax spins around and grabs Tara and hugs her. "I'm putting a prospect on you and the kids" Tara just nods. She knows that she has no say in this desicion as Jax is her fierce protector and she knows when to trust his gut if he feels they are in danger. "Come on let's go back to bed." She reaches up and kisses him and they go back to bed. The next morning Tara wakes up in bed alone. She walks past the boys room and notices it empty she hears little voices and laughter coming from the kitchen, she quietly creeps up to take a look in the kitchen where the laughter is coming from and the sight almost brings tears of happiness. Thomas is in his swing babbling away , Abel is on a chair at the counter helping stir what looks like pancake mix covered in head to toe in flour and Jax is singing while cooking the pancakes. "This old man he played 3 l, he played Nick nack on my knee with a nick nack patty wack give a dog a bone this old man came rolling home" Able then notices she is standing there. "MOMMY, I help" Tara chuckles "I see baby" Jax walks up to her and kisses her. "I wanted you to sleep in and we wanted to bring you breakfast in bed." She smiles "Well sorry to ruin your plans, ooh chocolate chips my favorite" Tara goes and sits at the table next to Thomas swing. She leans and give him a kiss and he smiles. Her heart melts and can't believe how lucky she is to have 2 amazing sons. Even though she didn't give birth to Abel she doesn't feel any different for Abel than she does for Thomas. He is hers and always will be. Jax places in front of Tara a plate of 3 pancakes, a small pile of scrambled eggs, 2 pieces of toast and big glass of orange juice. "Oh my you trying to fatten me up?" She says with a chuckle. "Well you are eating for 2 now" he says. "2 not 4" she jokes. Jax laughs and helps Able get cleaned up and helps him off the chair and gets him set at the table to some eggs as well. Jax then gets himself a plate. As they sit there eating Taras pregnancy hormones get the best of her and she starts to cry. Abel looks at his dad confused and Jax is confused as well. "Babe?" Tara just waves away. "I'm sorry I'm just so happy, sitting here with all my favorite guys." Jax laughs "well we love you mama" Abel smiles "Love muama" Taras heart melts "Mama loves you too so much"

After breakfast is over Tara takes Thomas to get a diaper changed and to get ready for the day. She knows she's got to get ready to for work and get the boys ready for days care. As she is getting Thomas dressed she gets a wave a nausea "JAX!" Jax come running. "What? What's wrong?" She picks up Thomas hands him to Jax and she runs to the bathroom and empty her breakfast from her stomach. She hears a tap at the door after a few moments "babe are you ok?" Tara stands up and begins to brush her teeth. Jax opens the door still holding Thomas. She looks over. " this pregnancy is different." Jax starts to feel concerned. "Different how?" "Well, its common for a second pregnancy to be different than the first but this one feels way more...intense, iv been so nauseous, I can't keep anything down, not even water the past week. I also already feel like I got a little bump but I can't be more than a month along." Jax gets an idea. "Dont you have a friend in OB that you can call and get in to be seen today?" Tara thinks for a second. "Yes Lisa, I should talk to her when I get to work which if I don't get moving I'm going to be late." Jax offers to finish getting the boys around so Tara can get ready for work. As Tara finishes getting dressed she walks into the living room and gets very dizzy. She puts her hand to her head and holds the wall. Jax runs to her side. "Tara what's wrong?". After a few second she waves him away. "I'm fine just got a little dizzy, that's also been happening but only last a couple of seconds I'm fine." She reaches up and kisses him. She can tell he is not convinced. "I promise babe" the family heads out the door and loads the kids in the car. Jax is sure to tell Tara to call him if she's able to see the Dr so he can be there. Jax gets to TM ready to to bust out the 3 cars in the shop, head over to red woody to makes sure things are running smoothly, then a meet with the seller of the tattoo shop with Happy as this will be his tattoo shop with SAMCRO as partner. He's on the second car, changing the oil when he hears Opie yell. "JAX..PHONE, IT'S TARA" she calls and tells him her OB friend Lisa can squeeze her in in 15 min. Jax tells the guys he's gotta go. They look at him concerned but he assures them everything's fine and leaves it at that. He and Tara want to keep this quiet and have a reveal when they find out what that are having. Jax gets there just in time as she was getting ready to have the ultrasound. "Perfect timing Teller" Tara smiles. "Wouldn't miss it babe" The Dr begins the ultrasound almost right away Tara notices something she was Not expecting. "Oh my god!" Jax not realizi what he is looking at looks at Tara concerned "What is it, is the baby ok?" The Dr looks at Jax and smiles "well both babies appear to be healthy" Jax looks at Tara terrified for a moment. Tara holds her breath until a huge smile appears on Jax face. The Dr finishes getting her measurements. She explains that Tara's nausea, and dizziness is more common to happen with twins since it's double the hormones. Also explains why Tara seems to already have a small bump so early. She wrote a script to help with the nausea and prenatal vitamins and explains to Tara that twins automatically makes her pregnancy and semi high risk pregnancy and she should let Jax help her out and try to take it easy because she knows Tara is a highly respected highly recommend prenatal surgeon and works very hard and works a lot of hours. She expalins that when she feels winden and dizzy that is her body telling her to rest. Jax promises he will make sure she takes it easy. Tara just rolls her eyes because she knows Jax will blow thoes instructions out of proportion and not allow her to do anything. But she loves how much he loves her. Tara walks Jax out to his bike and he grabs on each side of her head and kisses her deeply. "I can't believe we are having Twins, they better be boys" Tara just laughs. "Well we'll see in about 2 more months. I need to get back and do my rounds." Jax frowns a little. "Remember what the Dr said babe you gotta start taking it easy." She looks at Jax and takes a breath "Jax baby I feel great I promise, I'm nauseous but a lot of women work while being pregnant, I'll take it easy I promise." She turns to go back inside he pulls her in for one more kiss and then let's her leave.

Jax gets back to TM and as soon as his bike is stopped he sees Gemma coming right for him. "Fuck" he says under his breath. "I don't feel like getting into it Ma" she holds her hands up in surrender. "I don't want to fight either baby, but I do want to ask if you can come to family dinner Sunday?" Jax just sighs. "I don't know Ma" "Jax baby come on, I havnt seen the boys but only twice since you got out. I want to see them, I'm their grandmother i love them." He looks away for a second "I'll talk to Tara" She rolls her eyes noddes and just walks away "Fine" as she's walking away she makes a vow to get her boys back even if it means that she has to get rid of Tara to do so. She gets in the office sits in her chair and starts to think about when things changed between her and Tara when Jax got out. She thinks about the note she found on the ground at their house and the conversation with Unser that night. (Flashback) "What is this Gem?" Unser stares at the note. "What the fuck do you think? This bitch sent information back with Jax. I'm telling you whatever that bitch has to say, what ever TRUTH she's thinks he needs to know is going to blow the fuck up Wayne." Unser stands "we don't know what she wrote to Jax for all we know it could have been his manuscript and he's already read that." Gemma sits "No, by the way they have been acting, something is seriously wrong. Some thing has pissed off Jax and Tara, Wayne there arw things you don't know, horrible things." Unser sits down next to her "What things Gem?" She tells him the truth. She explains how her and Clay were sleeping with eachother before JT's accident, how Clay found out JT had a meeting set with Kellen Ashby to start getting out of dealing guns. "Clay felt this would ruin everything they built, and he felt that it would be best if John was out of the picture." She stopped a looked over at Wayne and her heart was pounding out of her chest because she knew the look on his face was disgust. "Gemma please tell me you didnt..." She continued " Wayne you have to understand things were complicated, John had left me and Jax here alone dealing with the death of Thomas by ourselves. I found out he was sleeping with that bitch and I thought at the time Clay was right, the thing is JT found out about me and Clay, and I heard him talking one day to Lowell Sr. That he felt his days were numbered, and he knew he couldn't trust Clay. Wayne what if he wrote that to Maureen? Jax would find out everything. He would never forgive me." Unser sat there shocked. It all made since now. Then the next thing she said made him sick. "Wayne you have to help me, we have to get rid of Tara" Unser stood back wide eyed. "What the hell are you talking about Gem?" " Wayne the only way I can get through this with Jax and get my boys back is with Tara out of the picture" he couldn't believe what she was saying, out of all the fucked up shit she has done he never thought she would stoop to killing Tara. "Gemma! Are you fucking insane? That is the mother of your grandchildren! Out of everything you have done..." She then interrupted him. "If I recall Wyane I had help." His jaw dropped. "Helped? You told me JT was killed because of retaliation and if I didn't change the paper work to read suicide the club would be in danger! You lied to me!, what else have you lied about, I'm just your puppet, using my love and care for you to bail you out, well I'm done this is too far even for you." Gemma stood up straightened her shirt and headed towards the door. Before walking out she made sure to say loud enough for unser to hear. "I have Always done what's best for MY family. Them boys are MINE i will get them back."

She hasn't heard from Unser since that night. She knew telling him was a mistake but she had to tell someone. She didn't want to tell Clay at first because she wanted to be able to call the shots and make a plan but now she's thinking Clay needs to know. She knew he would agree that getting rid of Tara would be what needed to be done. She just hoped that Unser would keep his mouth shut. Now on to tell Clay. She pulls out her phone and sends Clay a message telling him she needs to see him right away, he responded right away letting her know he would see her in a few minutes. She thought to herself "Oh Tara your days are numbered, I'm getting my boys back"

4\. Master plan

Tara was coming up on to being 3 months along with the twins. Her nausea was still getting the best of her at times but she rarely was getting dizzy. She and Jax decided not to tell any one about the twins until they know what they were so they could do a reveal bbq. They figured the first pregnancy things were so hectic they didn't have time to celebrate. Jax really went out of his way to make this pregnancy different. Everyday Jax would make her relax as soon as she walked in the door. He made sure that he was home every night to help her with the boys and if he was dealing with club business or On a run with the club he would always make sure Happy would stay behind for protection. The club brothers decided that Happy would be Jaxs family protection and Kozic was Opies. They both went Nomad to make sure they could arrive right away when needed. Their plan was coming together slowly and soon Clay would be dead and Gemma would be exiled which to Gemma is worse than death. Tara liked Happy and Happy loved the boys and she knew he would give his life to protect them so she didn't mind. But today Jax was meeting her at the hospital because they were finding out if the twins were boys or girls. She was finishing up her days paperwork when Jax walked in with a huge smile. "Well Jax moment of truth." She smiles stood and kissed him. "Come on Teller or we are going to be late" They only wait a few minutes before the Dr comes in. "Ready to see thoes babies?" Tara and Jax just smile and nod. The Dr begins the ultrasound and taking measurements. "Ok would you like to know what your having?" "Yes" they answer in unison. "Well it seems baby A is a girl, and baby B is...also a girl" Tara watches Jax smile slowing fade and watches as his face turns from happy to fear. He sits down on the chair by the wall and just stares. The Dr finishes up and leaves to give them a minute. Tara gets off the bed "Jax? You ok?" Jax looks up at her " I'm getting more guns" she laughed "Ok baby whatever makes you feel better, now let's plan a reveal, I'm ready to start telling our family"

Jax and Tara decided to tell Opie and Donna first. Tara figured Donna would want to help with their reveal party. They invited them over for dinner. All the adults were sitting out back on the patio watching all the kids play. Thomas has begun to crawl. So they were keeping a close eye on him. Tara began to talk to Donna and Opie. "We want to tell you guys something." Donna smiled "your pregnant" Tara was shocked. "How did you know?" "Iv noticed you been nauseous, your stomach is getting round. You have to be few months at least. "Well actually...im only 4 months." Donnas eyes got wide like she just figured it out and Jax handed the ultrasound pictures over to Opie. Donna jumped up and look and yelled with excitement. She ran over and hugged Tara and then Jax. Opie was looking at Donna confused when Jax pointed out the two babies. Opie finally seen why Donna was so excited. "Twins?" Jax said "Yep, Girls" Opie gave Jax and hug "wow brother congratulations, getting more guns?" Jax nodded"yep" Tara and Donna just laughed. Donna reminded them "come on guys between Jax being their Dad and 2 older brothers, plus all their Uncles they will be 2 of the most protected girls in the world along with Ellie" Tara just thought "As long as the crazy grandma is out of the picture" her thought was interrupted with Donna telling her all her ideas for their reveal party. "You should let me throw it at our house. We can have a bbq and invite everyone and then announce it with Abel and Thomas." Tara loved the idea. They talked about the party a little more before they decided it was getting late and it was time to get the kids down for the night. Tara was exhausted and fell asleep as soon as she hit the bed. Jax hadnt even got out of the shower before she was asleep. He walked in their room hoping he would seduce her but instead he seen her laying there uncovered. In a tank top and underwear. Her belly protruding a little out of her shirt. Man did he love this look on her. He missed it with Thomas. He slowing sat down next to her on the bed and just took in her beauty. He softly laid a hand on her stomach and made a promise to his daughters. "I promise to always be here when you need me, I will always keep you safe." Then he heard a knock coming from the front door confused he grabbed a pair of shorts and a gun and he headed to the door. After looking out he seen Unser. He laid the gun down and let him in. "Hey Wayne what's up?" Unser seemed nervous which was making Jax real uneasy. "Wayne what is it?" Unser just sighed and decided to just get it out. "Jax a few weeks ago your mother came by my place, she was upset talking about a note she found in your yard, a note from Maureen Ashby." Jax heart stated pounding "she was mad and started to tell me what really happend to your father." Jax became enraged "what did she tell you?" Unser continued "That after your mother found out he was bedding Maureen she began to sleep with Clay. She said she and Clay found out JT wanted to get out of guns and they didn't think it was a good idea so they decided..." Jax stared impatiently "decided what?" "Decided to kill him" Even though Jax already knew the truth it still enraged him to hear it out loud. "There's more Jax, the reason I came over here. Gemma said that she knew that you were being cold to her because you knew the truth she said she knew you wouldn't forgive her and she felt she didn't have a chance to explain herself and get her boys back if..." "If what Unser?" "If Tara is in the picture" Jax knew at that point that it was time to speed up their plans. Tara and the life of his unborn daughters were in danger. "Wayne Taras pregnant" Unsers eyes got wide. Jax continued "twins, girls" Unser sighed "Well you have to get them out of here, away from Gemma and Clay." Jax nodded. He thanked Unser for telling him. Unser promised Jax he would help protect Tara and their kids. After Unser left Jax got right on the phone and called Opie to fill him in. They decided that their families needed to head to the new cabin. The brothers all came up with a safe place their families could go if needed. They all took part in purchasing it. It's back in the woods miles away from any other house. 2 stories 5 bedrooms and a finished basement with 2 bedrooms. A huge kitchen 2 full bathrooms and 2 family rooms. No one outside the brothers who knew the truth knew this place exsisted. Jax wasn't able to sleep much knowing when morning came he would be having to take his family in to hiding. It didn't seem long before Tara was beginning to shift. When she got up to use the bathroom Jax looked at the clock and seen it was 5AM. He figured now was good time. He wanted them out of Charming before the sun rose. When Tara entered the room she was confused as the bedroom light was on and Jax was sitting on the edge of the bed fully dressed. "Jax baby what's going on?" He stood and walked to her and grabbed her hands. "Gemma knows" Taras face twisted into confusion. "But how..im mean didn't u test Tig?" "Babe it wasn't Tig I guess she found a note that day she came over when we filled in Bobby, Happy, chibs and Kozic. Put it together. But Tara she is planning to come after you and knowing her she's already got Clay involved, you have to go." Tara begin to have tears in her eyes "Go? Jax I can't leave you" Jax explained to Tara about the cabin. He explained that Donna and kids were going as well, and Happy and Kozic would be posted there. "Jax I have my job, my Drs appointments for the girls what am I..." He interrupted her. "You will have to say You have a family emergency and You had to get out of town. If this takes longer than expected there is another hospital 7 miles away from the cabin. We can figure it out. Happy and Kozic are already headed there with everything you guys will need." Tara nodded. "But what about you, arnt you coming with us?" Jax just sighed "I'm taking you up there and I'll come when ever I can but Tara I have to get with the other charters to get the mayhem vote on Clay now, and we have to get rid of Gemma. I know you wanted to do This differently, less violence but this is out of our hands now. She is wanting to kill you." Tara staring in his eyes knew he was right. She had to get her boys and their girls away from the violence that will soon be coming. Jax kissed her and they began packing. 6AM came and they are ready to go. They hurried and packed and got Abel and Thomas ready to go and away they went. As they hit the freeway two bikes came up beside them. Bobby and Piney. Tara grabbed Jaxs hand. She hoped this would be over soon so she can live her life with her family. It was 8AM when they got to the cabin. Donna Opie and the kids were there along with Happy and Kozic. Tara was surprised to see Tig as well. She knew Jax had tested him. Provided Tig with some false information asked him to do something behind Clays back. He did everything but Tara was still hesitant to trust him. Around 11 everything was settled and unpacked. The kids all were excited exploring their new surroundings. Tara had placed Thomas in his walker and he was running everywhere trying to catch up with the kids. She and Donna were laughing when Opie and Jax walked up behind them. Jax wrapped his arms around Taras stomach from behind. "Well? What do you think?" "How can we afford this place?, it so beautiful" Jax and Opie smiled. "The whole club pitched in" Donnas eyes got wide. She never thought she would be so greatful for the club. She then realized and Opie and Jax really were making changes for the better. The two women turned towards their men and kissed them. Tara placed both her hands on Jax chest "You should go, go make our family safe so we can come back home" Jax kissed her again and whispered "I will, I promise, I love you so much" After their long embrace Jax and Opie along with Tig, Piney and Bobby left to go back to Charming. They needed to contact the other charters and get Clays mayhem vote done. First things first time to get Gemma and Clay in one room and keep them there until the vote Jax can't risk his mom finding Tara or the boys. He knew this would be hard getting rid of his mother but it's either her or Tara and he would always choose Tara.  
An hour after being back in charming Bobby makes all the calls to the other charters and tells them emergency church tonight at 8 for the moyther charter. They all agree to meet, not that they had a choice if the mother charter wants to call church it happends. Once church is confirmed Jax called a mini church with his brothers to make sure they know the plan, he also fills them all in about the twins. They all smile and congratulate Jax. After the mini Church was dismissed Opie called Clay and Gemma to the club house separately to not arouse suspicion. Juice unbenouced to clay or Gemma also to everyone's surprise passed his test along with Tig. He has been their inside man keeping tabs on what Clay is up to. Ever since Tig made his feelings known about the Cartel Clay hasn't been letting Tig in to any knowledge. Juice was about to meet up with Clay when he got the call to come to the club house. Clay walks in first as soon as he walks in the clubhouse he sees all the brothers standing there. "What the fuck is this?" He started to turn and go back out the door when Juice pulls out his gun and smacks Clay on the back of the head knocking him out. The guys hurry and take him to the back and tie him to a chair and wait for Gemma to arrive. About 15 minutes go by and Gemma shows up. Jax meets her at the door. "We need to talk" Gemma has figured Unser has told him about their talk. "Baby look I was upset..." Jax hold up his hand "save it" at that point happy come up and grabs her arms. Gemma instantly begins to squrm. "Get your fucking hands off of me" they take her back to where Clay is who is now awake. Next to him is another chair. Happy places her on the chair and Chibs and Juice come in and tie her up. Gemma tries to fight but it's no use. She screams the whole time. Jax enters with a gun in his hand. He doesn't point it at her but it's enough for Gemma to stop fighting. Clay begins to talk. "What the hell are you doing Jax, you going to kill your own mother?" Gemma starts to have tears in her eyes. "Jaxon what are you doing, I am your MOTHER!" Jax shakes his head. "Maybe but you know what Gemma Tara is about to be my wife, she is the mother of my sons and my twin girls you really think I could EVER let you hurt her?" Gemma eyes got wide. "Taras pregnant?, Jaxon I had no idea" he looks at her "either way she'd be dead if it was up to you." Gemma begin the cry. "I know you would never give me a chance to explain myself or forgive me with her here, I was doing this for you and l, for your kids, she is trying to take you away from your family." Jax laughed "No I have been calling the shots, ever since I got thoes letters and they confirmed you and Clay are the reason my dad died I knew at that moment I could never trust you again, meeting mayhem was only meant for Clay, you were going to be exiled but now knowing what you are truly capable of , yo need to be dead as well your days of manipulation are over and this is on you" with that Jax left. Gemma yelling for her son as he closed and locked the door. "Jaxon PLEASE I'M SORRY" The prospect was put on security of making sure that room stays locked until the votes started. It's was only about an hour later when the other charter presidents and rights hands begin to show. They walked in a little confused as normally even during a church the SAMCRO clubhouse is usually filled with croweaters and old ladies making food and drinks but it was empty, only brothers present. Jax didn't wait he said his hellos and invited them into the church room. This would be Jax first time sitting at the head of the table, finalizing his legacy. "Jax what can we do for you?" Bobby begins to hand each president a copy of the letters. After a few moments they realize what it is they are reading. "These are written by JT?" Jax nodded. Jax begin to explain what had happend and all that has transpired over the past few months including clay wanting to get in with the cartel. After letting them in Jax begins the vote. "As you know killing another member is unforgivable but killing the founder of this club this should be unanimous, all in favor of Clay metting Mayhem. A unanimous "YAY" bellows out. But then the Tacoma president speaks. "What about Gemma?" Jax begins."this is a hard decision I know, but Gemma is now an outsider who cannot be trusted. She is trying to kill the new queen of SAMCRO,my old lady, the mother of my sons and my unborn twin daughters, IT CANNOT be tolerated she has to go" all the brothers looked at eachother. Jax continued "we have never hurt women and that law will continue to be in effect but this is for the good of SAMCRO and it's legacy." They all nodded. " all in favor of Gemma meeting Mayhem" another "YAY" bellows out and it's unanimous. Jax heart begins to race. While the guys are going to get clay and Gemma in the van he needs to talk to Tara to get his mind right and he needs her to tell him he's doing the right thing. He steps aside and calls her. She answers on the second ring. "Hey baby" he smiles Instantly hearing her voice. "Hey, we have voted mayhem for both Clay and Gemma" Taras heart is hurting for her husband. The pain she knows he must be filling is unimaginable. So she asks him. "Jax, are you sure there isn't another way, are you sure this has to be done?" Jax pauses for a second and knows that Gemma will not stop unless she has him in her claws. Gemma and Clay are the reason SAMCRO will not make it and they are all constantly in danger. "Yes it's the only way we can be safe." Tara closes her eyes she realizes as his old lady he needs her right now to be strong for him as he is feeling weak. Killing his own mother would make anyone man weak. So she say what he needs to hear. "You Jaxon go and protect our family, you make sure our children can live a life without fear. I love you so much." Jax enhales deep and feels her love. "I love you, I'll call you in a bit" he hangs up. Opie also had called to fill in Donna. She finds Tara out side on the porch holding her stomach. "Should I have tried to stop him? Can he truly come back from this?" Donna hugs Tara who is now crying. "Tara Gemma and clay are the reason our husband's are always in danger, they are the reason we and our kids they claim to love so much are in danger. Jax is doing what he needs to do to keep us safe. It will be hard but yes this is the right thing and he will come back from this."  
The other charters followed SAMCRO out into the woods with Gemma and Clay. They brought them out gagged and blind folded. They circle them both and Jax removes their blind folds and gags. Gemma is crying and Clay looked over at his wife and his heart began to ache. "Jax it was all me Gemma didn't know what I had planned." Jax didn't let him say another word "It's too late Clay, truth is out and the damage is done." Clay looked down with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry Gem" she looks at Clay stops crying and smiles "me too" she then looks at Jax "my sweet baby boy. I love you from the deepest purest part of my heart." Jax reaches his gun up at Clay and shoots him right between the eyes. He then looks at Gemma and raises his gun. He stalls and tears form. He places his finger on the trigger and a shot is released right into Gemma chest. But not from Jax's gun. Jax flinched and looked to his right. Walking out of the woods with his gun at his side is unser. "Wayne?" Unser with tears in his eyes. "It needed to be done, but a son should not have to kill his mother." Jax stared at him for a second and nods he reached his hand out to Unser who shook it. "See you around Jax." With that he left. The brothers began to dig the holes to place the bodies into. Chibs wnet up to Jax and Opie. "Go brothas we got this, no need for ye to stay" Jax patted him on the back and Opie and Jax headed off back to their families. They were relieved their families were now safe. Or it's what they thought anyway. They didn't foresee the danger coming their way.

5\. Anarchy babies

It's been 3 months since Jax took over as club president. Tara is now 7 months pregnant with the twins and Thomas first birthday is here. Tara being queen of SAMCRO was utilizing her status and was calling upon the croweaters to help set up for Thomas's birthday party. Jax gave her strict rules to sit and give orders but Tara was not that type of women and even though she was having help she too was blowing up balloons and putting up streamers. Donna showed up as she watched Tara try to stand on a chair. "TARA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Tara turned. "Oh shit" Donna went up to Juice who had run out hearing the commotion. "Why the hell are you letting her stand on a chair, you know Jax will shoot you if she got hurt right?" Juice stammered "I...just went inside for a second" Tara feeling bad for juice chimed in. " I'm ok Donna really" Donna gave Tara a look of death. "You miss thing need to go sit down and rest them feet, don't worry about anything i got this ok" Tara smiled "Yes mom" she waddled her way back into the club house. "Ugh it's like 100 degrees today" she walked into the back of the club house into the kids play room her and Donna had created. Half was for the toddlers and the other half had game stations and big screen tv for the older kids. She stood and watched her and Donnas kids play for a minute. Thomas had begun walking, he still was wobbly but he was doing it. She couldn't believe her baby boy was one already. Abel noticed her "Hi Mommy, look! Tommy waddle like you now" as he and the other kids chucked Jax came walking up from behind. "Hey babe" Tara turned and smiled. "Hey baby, are you ready for our baby boy to turn one." Jax shook his head "no, but they tend to get older when you feed and water them" Tara laughed. She waddled back out to the bar and sat on a stool. She sat and watched as the croweaters and Donna decorated. She sighed. Jax bringing her a water looked at he confused. "Babe what's wrong?" She looked down and rubbed her hands on her stomach. "Nothing I'm just...i can't wait to have these babies, I can't wait to see my feet again and I can't wait to be able to have control over my bladder again. And I'm fat and sweaty" Jax chuckled but stopped shortly as the look Tara gave him indicated she did not find that funny. "Oh babe I'm sorry come here." He embraced and and kissed her neck. "You know I'm going to show you tonight just how sexy you are. If this wasn't a kids party Id take you right here on this bar." Tara smacked him playfully "such a class act Teller." Jax laughed. "Speaking of Teller, when can I make you Tara Teller?" Tara thought for a second. "Well how about after these girls are born, they can be the flower girls along with Ellie and Ellie can pull them down the isle in a wagon" Jax smiled and kissed her. "What ever my queen wants" The rest of the day was going perfect. The kids were having a blast having a water balloon fight, jumping on bounce houses, eating grilled hotdogs and burgers. They sang happy birthday had some cake and Thomas opened him presents. As the party came to an end around 7:30 Thomas and Abel had come down from their sugar high and passed out in Jax and Taras dorm room. Jax, the brothers and the croweaters were cleaning up, and Jax made sure Tara was doing nothing but overseeing. All of a sudden they hear cars begin to pull into the lot. Tara noticed first, she got up and walked to the window she sees black sedans with black out tinted windows, she sees 4 of them "Jax baby" Jax walks over to the window and his heart sank. "What the fuck are they doing here?" Tara looking at her husband for an explanation touches his sholder. He looks at her and Donna "Go in the back with the kids, do NOT come out until we give you the ok, do you both know where the guns are?" Tara and Donna nod. They don't argue but hurry back to their kids the croweaters follow the old ladies as and the rest of the guys walk out the door. They stand there for a few seconds and wait for car doors to open. Opie leans into Jax "What the fuck is this Jax?" Jax lights a cigarette. Juice answered "cartel" the doors begin to open. Out comes 8 dark hair men. Spanish, they were showing their guns. Not pointing them at SAMCRO but making them know they were there and ready to be used if needed. Then from behind came the king pin. He was taller and had long hair pulled back. He stopped in front of his men. "Mr. Teller, I don't believe we've had the pleasure" Jax walks up a few steps taking a drag off his ciggarette. "What can I do for you mister..."? "Hector Veldez" Jax nodded "Veldez" Hector continued "I think we need to discuss our unfinished business" Jax chuckled. "Sorry ese we don't have any business, never have." "Well Jax, seems we are at an impasse because you see there was a deal set between myself and the President of SAMCRO." Jax shook his head. "No you had a deal with Clay which as you can see is no longer here." Hector and Jax stood and stared at each other for a few moments and Hector smiled "ok Teller I'm going to give you till the end of the month to make the right decision. Clay took a lot of money from me to get a job done, money's gone and the job is not done. As far as I'm concerned that job now belongs to you and your club seeing as you are now obviously the President," Hector then got closer to Jax and leaned in "We wouldn't want anything to happen to that beautiful queen of yours or your 4 kids" Jax seen red, Hector turned around with a smile and Jax leaped. "Son of a BITCH!" Opie and Chibs caught him and was holding him back while the rest of the guys drew their guns. Hector got back to his car "end of the month Teller" all the guys had their guns still drawn and watched as the Cartel got back in their vehicles and left. Jax watched as the cars rolled away. "CHURCH NOW!" the guys went inside ready for church. They all sat around the table with confused expressions on their faces. Well half pissed and half confused. Jax points to Juice "you talk, what fucking deal did Clay make?" Juice cleared his throat. "Clay took $500,000 in exchange for a shipment of Guns from the Irish, and..." He stopped talking and looked down. Chibs pounded his fist into the table "AND WHAT, SPIT IT OUT!" "To transport their coke and heroine to from the Mexican border to Stockton" Jax was pissed "Jesus fucking christ" juice wasn't done "that's not it, Clay already picked up the drugs and stashed them" piney stood eye to eye with Juice "where the fuck is it?" Juice looked down "I don't know he didn't tell me, but he was getting ready to come get me to pick it up and make the drop but then Jax called and told him he had to meet here." All the guys were pissed now. Jax stood up and yelled at Juice "YOUR JUST TELLING US THIS NOW?" (Juice) "Jax man I didn't think the Cartel would come here like this, I figured Clay had a back up plan incase something happend to him I didn't think he was doing it alone" Opie lost his cool and punched Juice right in his jaw knocking him down. Happy and Kozic grabbed Opie to stop him from doing more damage. Jax walked over and bent down next to Juice "you better hope we find out where this shit is stashed including the money, your life depends on it" Jax walked out of the room with out ending Church. He walked right up to the bar and got a shot. After a few minutes the ladies came out. Tara and Donna told the croweaters it was time for them to leave. They walked up to their men to comfort them knowing something bad went down. They decided it was time to take the kids home. After getting home and putting the kids to bed Tara and Jax were sitting on the couch. Jax didn't say anything for a long time and Tara couldn't wait anymore. "What's going on Jax? Who were in thoes vehicals?" Jax sighed. "The Cartel" Tara laid her hand over her stomach and her eyes got wide. Jax seeing this made his heart skip a beat. He knows this is exactly what he promised wouldn't happen and he knew he had failed her. "What would the Cartel want from SAMCRO?" Jax knew he couldn't lie to her so he didn't, he explained everything. Tara listening to everything got up and began to waddle and pace back and forth. "What are we going to do?" Jax got up and hugged her. " We are going to find the drugs and the money and give it back, we have 2 more months till the girls come it will be taken care of by then." Tara looked at Jax in the eyes with all seriousness. "Jaxon twins rarely go full term, I won't make it the full 9 months. I could have these girls anytime." Jax heart shattered as her eyes swelled up with tears. Jax promises Tara everything will be ok, he told her that he will never let his family get hurt. They decided that her and the kids would have to go back to the safe house in the woods until this deal with the Cartel was done. Jax took Tara and the boys up to the cabin the next day. Jax decided that he wanted to have a day and night alone with his family before Opie brought Donna and kids, and Happy and Kozic came up. It's was a perfect day. Jax took the kids down to the river to fish. Abel and Thomas being so little they didn't do much fishing but enjoyed trying to catch frogs and bugs. Tara watched from the back porch. The sun was getting ready to set and Jax started to get the boys around to head back up to the cabin when he heard Tara scream his name. He grabbed both the boys and ran as fast as he could to the cabin. As soon as he got inside he seen Tara on the kitchen floor sweating, screaming and holding on to her stomach. She looked like she was sitting in a puddle of water. "Tara!" Tara realized the boys were there. They began to cry seeing their mother. Tara did her best to console them. "It's ok babies mommy's ok, Jax get them out of heeeeeerrr" Jax took the boys to their room. Abel yell "MOMMY MOMMY HURT" Jax set them down real quick. "Abel listen buddy you need to be a good big brother while I help your mommy ok? Play with him and keep him safe." Jax ran back out to the kitchen and panicked as he seen blood. He ran and picked Tara up and ripped of her bloodied shirt and laid her in the kitchen table. He ran and got sheets and a pillow. "Tara is it the babies what do it do?" Tara calmed for a second. "Jax call 911 but get some towels and warm water and a rag, the babies are coming NOW" Jax eyes got wide. "JAX GO HURRY" he obeyed and got what Tara said and called 911 and Happy and Opie. "Ambulance is coming babe. Tara shook her head "No time here she comes" Jax went down to where his daughter was coming out. "Omg I see her head push babe push!" Tara screamed and pushed one good time and his first daughter came out. He was holding her, he could believe how beautiful she was was. She began to cry and Jax shed a tear Tara was breathing heavily and asked to hold her. Jax wrapped her in a towel and gave her to Tara. "Omg she's beautiful, Jax you have to put her down and get ready because the other baby is coming soon. Jax took his first daughter and looked to the left and right. He seen a laundry basket next to the door way and grabbed it and laid her down. It was only a minute later and Tara begin to push and scream again. Jax again was telling her "push baby come on your doing great push." Finally after the 4th push his other daughter came into the world. He wrapped her up in a towel as well. He handed her to Tara and went a grabbed their other daughter. A couple minutes went by and everyone showed up at once. Ambulance, Opie Donna and the kids and Happy. The paramedics came barreling in. 2 instantly taking the babies and 1 went to take care of Tara. They insisted on taking Tara and babies to the hospital to get checked out. Jax rode on his bike following the ambulance. Donna and Opie insisted the boys will be fine. After they leave Donna goes back to where the boys are and Happy is already back there, he is holding Thomas and Abel on each knee. She stands there and listens. "Your mommy and Daddy will be back soon guys. They are ok. Abel wiping tears away tells him. "My mommy hurt, she yell, my dad tell me to make sure Tommy safe" Happy smiles "and did a great job keeping Tommy safe so your dad could help your mom, "You are a great big brother and we are all proud of you." With that Abel stopped crying a smiled. Donna came in the room, "hey guys how about we get a snack and get ready for bed. She picked up Thomas "Mama" he said with tears. "Oh hunny she will be back I promise, I'll tell you what as soon as we get up in the morning we will go see her, she has a surprise for you." Thomas and Abel seemed content with that. After putting the boys down. Donna came out and told her kids it was time for bed. She kissed them good night and went out to the porch with Opie. He seen her and ended the phone call he was on. "Jax says everyone is fine. Tara is tired but fine and both girls are doing great." Donna hugged him. "I can't believe she gave birth on the table thank you for cleaning that up while I took care of the kids." (Opie) "kids go down ok? I know they had a ruff night" (Donna) "yes, but man once we got them feeling better they were rowdy I forgot what it was like to chase toddlers." Opie chuckled. Donna looked up at Opie "I got something to tell you, I wanted to wait till after this cartel thing but...im pregnant" Opie' s eyes got wide but right away he smiled. "Really? Babe that's great" he kissed her deeply. Donna looked him on the eyes. "Baby I know I havnt always been a good old lady when it comes to club, I wasn't able to see what you see. But after everything that has went on the past few months I really see the changes you and Jax are making, I also see how much the club truly is like a big family. I'm really trying to embrace this life and I feel this baby is like a new fresh start to our new life." Opie kissed her again and felt so lucky to have her as his wife. "I love you Donna and the kids so much." "I know and we love you too".

Donna true to her word brought Abel and Thomas up to the hospital as soon as they were done with breakfast. Thomas was just happy to be in his mothers arms but Abel stood at the end of the bed looking down. Tara seeing this was concerned. "Abel baby whats wrong?" (Abel) "mommy hurt?" (Tara) "no baby mommy's better, I'm sorry I scared you baby but mommy is fine I promise besides I have a surprise for you" Abels eyes lit up he jumped on the bed. "What prise?" Jax turned and picked up his first baby sister and placed her in Taras arms. "Abel you are such a good big brother, so we decided to give you 2 baby sister to protect." Abel was amazed "Oh mommy, thank you!" They all chuckled Jax then picked up his other daughter. Abel seeing them got excited. "Oh 2 baby sisters" Jax smiling brought her over for Abel to see. "Yep buddy you got 2 baby sisters to protect." Abel smiled from ear to ear. "What they names?" Tara answered pointing to the baby in her arms"well this Rose" Jax then answerd gesturing to the baby in his arms "and this is Lilly" Donna smiled "rose and Lilly, I love that beautiful names." Tara looked at her best friend. "Thank you so much for taking care of the boys." Donna waved her away "Oh please it's no problem. Besides I kind of got to get used to chasing a little one." Tara smiled "Oh my god your pregnant!?" Donna nodded "Yep 10 weeks" Jax and Tara congratulated her and let her hold the babies. She insisted that she was fine with the boys and said that Jax should stay here with his family for the one last night they would be in the hospital. She said Opie would bring them the car tomorrow morning when they got released. Donna also assured Jax that the girls room would be completed when they got back to The cabin. The brothers had showed up that morning and was fixing up their room at the cabin. Jax thanked her and knew Tara would love the surprise. Tara was worried that the girls didn't have a room to come home too since they had to be at the safe house. After Donna left with the boys Jax and Tara were in awe watching their little girls. (Tara) "I just can't believe how beautiful they are." (Jax) "I know they look like you" Tara reaches up and kisses Jax. (Tara)"I'm glad their not identical with mis Rose here with my dark hair and Lilly with your blond, we would never be able to tell them apart" Jax chuckled "ya" Then a nurse came in with a huge bouquet of Roses and Lillies. Tara seeing this smiled "Omg look they are Roses and Lillies must be from the guys" Jax thanked the nurse and set it on the table next to Taras bed he read the card and his smile fell. Tara instantly became worried. "What is it Jax?" Jax showed her the card. "Congratulations...clocks ticking" Tara tightened the hold on her daughters. Jax sat on the side of the bed and put his arm around Tara. They didn't say anything just comforted eachother. Jax knew he had to start finding the drugs and money. His family depended on it.

6\. Lost and Found

Jax waited for Tara and the girls to fall asleep that night and he called Opie and filled him in on the "gift" from the Cartel. (Opie) "What the fuck" (Jax) "ya I know, look fill in the rest of the guys, tell the guys to give me tonight with Tara and tomorrow as soon as I get them to the cabin and settled we are starting this search" Opie without hesitation "you got it brother". Jax went back to the room, he heard Rose starting to move around, he didn't want Tara or Lilly to wake up so he picked her up and began to rock her. "It's ok baby girl, daddy's here." As he held his daughter he could help but to think of his mother. "You know your grandma would have loved you two, I'm sorry things happend like they did but it had to be done. I promise baby girl you will never have to know what's it's like to be afraid." Jax didn't realize Tara was awake and listening. Her heart was aching. She knew killing Gemma would hurt him. Despite what she was she was still his mother who loved him dearly. She decided not to make it known she was awake and gave him his time with his daughter. Morning came fast and the girls got the ok from the Dr that they could go home. Tara wished she could take them home to Charming where they had their room but she understood that it was safer at the cabin. She kept her smile on for her boys, that included Jax. Opie got there around 11 and they piled in the car and left. On the way out of the hospital Jax asked Tara what she wanted to do with the flowers she grabbed the vase and walked over to the nearest dumpsters and she chucked them inside. She walked back to Jax with a smile on her face. "I hope they seen that". Jax put his arm around her and they walked to the car. When they got back to the cabin, Tara was surprised to see a row of bikes. "Jax what's going on?" Jax and Opie smiled. "Well, your family wanted to surprise you." Tara shed a small tear of happiness and gratitude. They walked through the door and everyone yelled "SUPRISE!" all of SAMCRO was there, along with old ladies and some of Taras favorite croweaters she became friends with since becoming queen. Margaret her boss and she found Unser. She hugged everyone and when she got to Unser he grabbed her hands and they stared at eachother for a few moments. (Unser) "I'm so glad you are home and safe darlin" (Tara) "Thank you Unser so much" Tara hugged him "for everything, who knows what would have happend to my girls of it went for you" Unser shed a few tears but smiled. "Of course hun" Happy the walked up to Tara "ok my queen we have something to show you" Tara looked at Donna and Jax who nodded for her to go. "Tara followed Happy to the bed room right next to hers, he opens the door and couldn't hold back her tears of happiness. Inside was 2 cribs, dark brown, the walls were painted a light pink and had light Smokey grey carpet. There were 2 changing tables the matches the cribs and above each crib on the wall were painted letters reading Rose and Lilly. Then in the center of the room was a big fluffy chair with a detached otomin and a white laced bassinet next to it. Tara looked back to happy and gave him a hug. "Omg I can't believe this" (happy) "So you like it?" (Tara) "no I love it, it's perfect" (happy) "Donna was the master mind we just did the labor" Donna then came in. "All the drawers are filled with clothes and burping rags and baby blankets, the changing tables are filled with diapers, wipes, cream baby wash everything you need." Tara walked up and gave her best friend a hug. "Donna thank you so much" Tara wen back down to everyone and thanked them all for coming. It was only about an hr later and all the guys and croweaters were heading back to Charming. Jax helped Tara put the girls down for their nap. He kissed each soon and promised daddy would be back soon. "Come here mama" he grabbed Taras hand and led her to their bedroom. He kissed her deeply. "I love you so much babe" she held on to him so tight. "I love you so much Jaxon" Jax felt the strong hold she had on him and his heart was breaking. He did not want to leave his family but the sooner he found the drugs and money and sooner they could come back home where they belonged. "Ok Teller go before I change my mind and decide to tie you to the bed." He smirked playfully at her "well you make that sound lime a bad thing, sounds fun to me" they laughed. Jax and Opie were the last to go, the old ladies stood at the door and watched their men leave. Tara looked at Donna, she had her hand protectively on her belly. "They will be back soon" Donna nodded "I know"  
The first 2 days back in Charming Jax had Juice take them to all the places Juice had been with Clay. When they didnt find anything they went to Gemmas house. They searched every inch but had come up empty handed (Chibs) "common juicy think, ANYwhere else?" (Jax) " didn't you say you didn't think Clay was working alone? Do u know of anyone he WAS working with?" (Juice) "no I mean there was a couple of times he met with the MAYANS and the niners but I figured that was club business" The brothers all glanced at eachother. (Jax) "well it's time we start to consider that clay had another club besides this one" They decided to call it a night. The guys needing release threw a party at the club with some of the porn stars and croweaters. The croweaters knew their place and never tried to mess with Opie or Jax, the porn stars and escorts on the other hand did not know their place. Jax and Opie were sitting at the bar talking about their kids and old ladies when 2 porn stars walked up. "Hey guys, want some company? I'm Ima and this is Trixie" Ima had long blond hair wearing a skirt so short you could see her panties and a bakini top and way too much make up. Trixie pretty much matched Ima except she had short brown hair. Jax looked Ima up and down grinned a little bit "No darlin I'm good" Ima knew he was the new president and she had Jax in her sights and wasn't going to give up easy. "Oh come on, I promise I'm fun" She then rubbed her hips on Jaxs legs and Trixie did the same to Opie. Jax got mad real quick. He moved Ima back "look I ain't intrested, your lucky my old lady aint here she'd beat all the make up off your face" Opie pushed Trixie back as well "I said No go fuck someone else who likes an easy lay, you aint got shit on my wife" both girls looked at them in and shock they wernt used to being denied. Ima just roller her eyes "whatever I can get anyone i want, come on Trix" Jax and Opie looked at eachother and smiled. (Opie)" well I think it's time for bed" Jax nodded "yep me too"  
Tara and Donna were finishing up feeding the girls. The boys were already down for the night. They just finished laying the girls down and walking out of the nursery when both their phones began to ring. They both looked and seen it was their men and smiled at eachother. "Good night" they say in unison and go into their room. (Tara) "Hey baby" (Jax) "Hey babe what are you doin?" (Tara) "just fed the girls, put them down" Jax smiles as Tara goes on telling him about their kids. She tells him how Thomas and Abel love their sisters. How Abel watches them like a hawk and runs to them every time they make a peep. Jax is so so proud. (Tara) "anyway what about you? Have you found anything?" (Jax) "No not yet but I don't want to talk about that, I miss you so much, what are you wearing?" Tara looked down at her over sized shirt and sweatpants and decided to lie. "Well it's pretty hot in hear so no shirt and those lace panties you love so much" (Jax) the black ones that curve around your ass just right?" (Tara) "yep, but im deciding that I'm going to take them off." Jax reaches down , under his boxes and grabs his rock hard erection and begins to move. "Oh ya? Where are your hands?" Tara had already began to move down under her sweats and panties and began to put pressure on her hard clit and move in little circles. Her otjer hand is reaching under her shirt and pimching her nipple. She can hear Jax breath getting deeper and faster. "My hands are on your dick, moving up and down baby. I'm feeling your big dick and it feels so good." Jax closes his eyes and pictures what she is saying. He close to his release and looses control when she calls his name while finding her release. "Jax oh my god Jax yes" he opens his eyes with a smile but it slowly fades as reality hits him and he's alone. (Tara) "babe are you there?" (Jax) "ya babe I'm always here." Tara blushes. She thinks to herself "he's not even here and he can make me weak" " class act Teller" Jax smiles "iam going to go to bed though good night babe" (Tara) "Good night Jax" Tara decided to try and take shower before one or both of girls woke up, when she got out she looked up and out the bathroom window and seen a shadowy figure staring there next to a tree. "HAPPY!" she grabbed a towel and covered her up just in time for Happy to come barreling in with his gun drawn. "What, what is it!?" Tara runs into her room. "Out back by the tree" Happy runs out of her room and out the back patio doors. Kozic right next to him. Donna had heard the commotion and came out to Tara. Tara then heard a crash in her daughters room. Both her and Donna ran into the girls room and saw a man carrying Lilly and half way out the window. "NO!" Tara yelled. Donna pulled out her gun and pointed it at the man. "STOP OR I'LL SHOOT" Tara ran over and took Lilly out of his arms. Happy and Kozic came in a tackled the man to the ground and drug him out of room out front of the cabin and starting beating the shit out of him. Donna grabbed Rose who was crying. (Tara) "The boys, Ellie, Kenny" (Donna) "their fine Tara I told Ellie and Kenny to go into he boys room and I gave Ellie a gun and told her shoot anyone who came in room". Tara began to cry. Happy and Kozic tied the guy up in the shed and called Jax and Opie. They were on their way before Happy could finish his sentence. Bobby. Piney, and Tig came as well. They made a 2 hour trip in an hr. When they pulled up they seen blood in the drive way and their hearts sank. They ran in the house finding Tara and Donna in the living room curled up on the big fluffy sectional couch with all the kids. Donna and Tara had a baby on their chest and the kids were surrounding them.(Happy) "shhhhh they just went out come on out here" they followed Happy out to the shed. Kozic was there keeping watch. He opened the shed. (Bobby) "damn is he alive" Kozic walked over and grabbed his broken leg and the man screamed out in pain. (Kozic) "yep, barley" Jax walked up to the guy "wake up asshole" he smaked his face the guy whose eyes where swollen opened them as much as he could. "Who the fuck sent you here?" The guy laughed. (Opie) "you think that's funny" he grabbed his knife and stuck it in his hand. The guy yelled out. "Now we will ask again Who the fuck sent you" the guy stammered "y y you knnnnow, y y ou got 3 weeks left " (piney) "fucking Cartel" Jax lost it he took his gun out and shot him over and over from his head to his chest. Happy and Kozic began to dig the hole. Once they were done they all went inside into the kitchen. They were careful not to wake Tara, Donna or the kids. The guys all sat around the table to discuss what happend. Jax stood at the head of the table with both hands on the table he looked at Happy and Kozic for explanation. (Jax) " ok guys talk, what happend?" (Happy) "I was in the living room cleaning my gun, I heard Tara scream my name and I kicked her bedroom door in and kicked in the bathroom door to get to her, she told me there was someone outside looking at her. Kozic was right behind me." (Kozik) "I was making a sandwich and I heard Tara yell and ran to her room as well. Me and Happy both ran out the back door and jumped down off the patio and landed with guns drawn. We were only down there seemed like a second when we heard Donna yell she was gonna shoot." (Happy) we got to the girls room and Tara had Rose in her arms and Donna was aiming a gun at the gun" (Opie) "That's my girl" (Kozic) " Happy and I drug the guy out of the house and you seen the rest" (Jax) "Thank you both for protecting our families. Happy and Kozic nod. (Jax) "now you said you ran right out after the guy Tara saw and then right back inside the house after hearing Donna yell?" (Happy and Kozic) "ya" (Opie) "there was 2 of them" Jax stood straight and sighed. He k we Opie was right. The cabin was no longer their safe house. Jax was so frustrated because he didn't know how the Cartel was learning all their knowledge about them. Jax crossed his arms over his chest. "We need to get back to Charming, with our old ladies. Seems like there is no point staying here they are just as much in danger if not more." All the guys were in agreement. Jax and Opie walked up to their family. Slowly they shook Tara and Donna to wake them. (Tara) "babe?" Jax smiled, "hey babe look we need to get you guys back to Charming." Tara nodded in agreement. Donna also agreed. They woke all the kids up and got them ready. The guys packed all their stuff. They got back to Charming as the sun began to rise. Tara looks at Donna and smiles "home sweet home." Donna smiles in return. They both felt reliefe being back in their homes. Tara walks in the house with the girls and Jax is holding both boys. The boys were excited to be back in their home and ran right to their room to play with all their toys. Tara set the girls down. "Ok mama's big girls welcome home." She got out Lilly and Jax got out Rose. (Tara) "it's time for a butt change and feeding Daddy then hopefully due to last night's excitement a nap" (Jax) "right behind ya mama" Jax and Tara worked very well together side by side. Jax and Tara had decorated the girls room before having to go to the cabin. Their room was purple, Pink, and a dark grey. It's had butterflies and baby animal pictures on the walls and they cribs were dark grey in color with 2 matching changing tabels. One big tall dresser filled with even more clothes and topped with all the necessities like creams, powder ect... The wall by the door had a rocking chair with a rocking step stool to rest their feet if needed. There lamps by each crib to tone down the lighting for night time feedings and a camera with a detached video baby monitor. It didn't take long before both girls were stripped, changed and dressed in a onsie. Jax put down Rose and went to get two bottles. Tara was sitting I. The rocking chair and began to feed Lilly and Jax sat on the foot stool and fed Rose. (Tara) wanna trade for the feedings?" Jax chuckled "sure". Jax loved watching his daughters. He was so amazed that he could make something so beautiful. He loved his kids equally but there was a different kind of love with her baby girls, a more intense protective kind of love. Kind of made him nervous for the future. For now he would just sit here and enjoy this time with them cause he knows it won't before just like Abel and Thomas they would be running around.


	2. Part 2

After laying the girls down Tara checked on the boys and went and found Jax out back smoking a ciggarette. "Jax, what did you do with him?" Jax just looked at Tara "We took care of him" Tara nodded, she knew what that meant and didn't need the details. "What are we supposed to do now that we are back here?" Jax just shook his head. "I'm not sure yet, all I know is you will be safer here with me and the whole club." (Tara) "that was the Cartel wasn't it?" Jax nodded. (Tara) "do you have any leads on where the money or drugs are hidden?" (Jax) "No, we searched everywhere, even at Gemmas" Tara thought for a minute. "What about Gemma's dad's place, his house is out of town out in the woods, no-one is living there and Clay was leaving quite a bit and disappearing." Jax eyes got wide "holy shit I didn't even think of that Tara your amazing." Jax jumped up and kissed Tara. He got on the phone and called Happy and told him that him and a prospect needed to come be with Tara, and then Jax called Opie and told him to get the club around and he was meeting them at the club house. Jax waited for Happy and the prospect to get there and he left, making sure he kissed all his kids good bye first. Tara watched her husband leave and there was a tug at her heart and her stomach. As strong as she had played she is so scared that when Jax walked out that door he will not come back. But she pushed thoes fears down and knows she has to just trust that he is a survivor. Neeta showed up shortly after to help Tara with the kids. Because of the moving back and forth they haven't had time to set up a routine for the kids and Jax knew Tara would need the help. Tara was so thankful that Jax always thought about what was best for his family first. Man did she love him.

Jax met the guys at the club house and filled them in on Taras thoughts. They all figured it was worth a shot and instantly headed up to Gemmas dad's house hoping and praying they would find Clays stash. When they pulled up the place seemed diserted. It seemed like no-one had been there for weeks. The grass was a few feet long the windows were so dusty you could barley see inside. But if the past few weeks taught the guys anything it was expect the unexpected. So Jax in front gave the orders to draw their guns and be on the look out. A few guys went inside the house while the others went around each side of the house to check the perimeters. The inside was filled with taped up cardboard boxes and sheet covered furniture. They checked every room and all seemed clear. The other bothers yelled "CLEAR" from outside as well. They began looking through everything. Chibs yelled for Jax to come to the back bedroom. When Jax went inside he was surprised to see the bed had been used recently and on the end table was an ash tray with a cigar half smoked. "Clays" Jax said. "He was here" They continued to search. When they came up empty Jax started staring at the hardwood floors and he remembered as a kid he had hard wood floors in his room and he was abel to pry up a few boards and hide his dirty magazines, and ciggaretts. He went back to the bedroom and threw up the rug and started tapping the floor. Sure enough he found a few that seemed loose. He took his knife and started prying the floor up. "Holy shit" the guys were stunned to find Clays stash of money. (Chibs) "HE'LL YA JACKIE BOY!" (JAX) "Give me a bag" he filled the bag with all the cash who then handed it to Bobby. "Count it" Bobby nodded and went to the dining room table. While Bobby was counting the cash the rest of the guys checked the floors the walls, and the ceilings top to bottom but did not find any drugs. Jax walks up to Bobby "what's the verdict.?" (Bobby) "it's all here, $500,000, every penny" Jax was happy. He was bummed the drugs weren't there but he thought maybe giving them the cash would be enough good faith to give them more time if needed. (Jax) "alright guys let's roll out" The guys got back to the club house and Bobby put the money in the safe. They decided it was enough searching for now. Jax had already set up 2 meets, one with the niners and one with the Mayans to see if Clay hired one of them to move their drugs. The Niners meet was tomorrow afternoon and the Mayans was the day after. There was a meet with the Irish to officially cut ties in the morning. The guys decided to spend the rest of the day and night cutting loose with the croweaters. All Jax wanted was to go home to his family. He drank a few beers with the guys and left. Opie followed behind him thinking the same thing. (Opie) "Hey Jax, looks like I'm coming to your house, Donna and the kids are there." Jax nodded "Well let's get home then."

(Donna) "Well I got an appointment tomorrow with the OB tomorrow." Tara was holding Lilly giving her kisses. She turned to Donna and smiled. "I'm so happy for you guys. (Donna) "ya me too, fresh start to a new life, literally." They both chuckeld. Donna was holding Rose and turned to Tara. "I know we never got to plan your reveal the way you wanted, I'm sorry." Tara looked at Donna. "Don't be sorry, it's not your fault, besides I can have fun planning yours, you know what you should do, let me find out the sex of the baby and then have you and Opie find out with everyone else" Donna liked that idea. As the old ladies were starting to discuss everything they heard their men's bikes. The kids heard them as well. The boys and Ellie all ran outside to greet their dads. "DADDY, DADDY, DADDY." Opie and Jax couldnt hold back their smiles. They got their backs and were tackled to the ground. Jax and Opie pretended to be hurt and defensless. Donna and Taras heart swelled watching their bad ass bikers rolling around the ground with their kids. Tara then noticed a black car with tinted windows parked down the street about half a block. She realized she had seen it earlier as well when she got the mail. She seen the window cracked and what looked like a camera lense. Donna seeing her stare began to look and also seen the car. (Donna) "is that a camera?" (Tara) "I think so" Jax and Opie startling the women jumped up "RAH" the women jumped (Tara) "HOLYSHIT JAX!" (Donna) "what the hell is wrong with you two!" The guys laughed "sorry, we were joking, what were you guys staring at" the guys looked in the direction they were looking and also seen the car. (Opie) "Kids, house, now!" Ellie picked up Thomas and all the kids went inside the house right away. Jax and Opie getting out their guns started towards the car. Out of the house came Happy and Kozic with their guns drawn as well. The cars window instantly went up and sped off squealing it's tires. (Jax ) "HEY MOTHER FUCKER" the guys walked back to the house and went inside and locked the door. (Jax) "has that car been there all day?" (Happy) "Off and on, as soon as we head outside it leaves". Jax listen to their day making sure nothing else was happening. Jax then released them to go back to the club house to let off some steam and get some pussy. The boys made sure to hug Happy good bye. Jax was so relieved he could count on Happy to be there to protect his family. Opie and Donna took off soon after the guys. Jax was happy and content to be home with his little family he created. The boys were so hyped up having Jax home. The girls are in their swings and were wide eyed watching their dad and brothers wrestle. Tara was making a spaghetti dinner and watching them play. It's only been 1 week since they were born and life has been so hectic. But seeing her kids and Jax together makes the end game all worth it. She just wished the end to the madness was here already here. "Soon enough though" she thought.

The next day Jax woke up early. Happy got there at 8 as planned, neeta right behind him. Jax filled Happy in on what was going on. The first meet was with the Irish. They were not happy to be cutting ties and they were hesitant to let SAMCRO out Scott free but Jax had come up with a plan he thought would make everyone happy. He gave their gun shipment orders to the Chinese who was more than happy to take over the business. The next meet was with the Niners. The leader Laroy showed up at the warehouse with about 15 men, all packing a lot of heat Jax knew. Jax didn't want to waste anytime so he just came out and asked. "Look Laroy I gotta ask, where you and Clay doing any business without our knowledge?" Laroy smirked. "Why the hell would I do business with Clay and even if I was why would I tell you shit?" (Jax) "Look Clay got in to some crazy shit with some dangerous people." (Laroy) "and where the fuck he at now?" (Opie) "No longer with us" Laroys eyes got big for a second and was looking at all the SAMCRO brothers and finally the truth sunk in "ah shit, that's why your president?, look man we ain't in anything with Clay, he ain't reached out to us, we ain't meet up." Jax nodded satisfied he was telling the truth. They left and went back to the club house since they had a few hours before the meet with the Mayans. Once they got back Jax and Opie were surprised to see Tara, Donna and the kids. The old ladies were sitting at the picnic tables as the kids played at the play ground. Some croweaters were bringing them each a coke. Jax smiled and loved seeing his amazing wife being treated like the queen she was. Jax and Opie walked up to them and gave them a kiss. (Jax) "Where are the girls?" (Tara) "Neeta laid them down in the dorm, I figured the kids were getting restless and you made it clear we are only allowed at home and at the club house so here we are" (Jax) "just until this shit blows over babe, can't be too safe" Tara nodded and smiled "I know baby" Jax went over and played with the boys for a while, then the girls woke up and Tara and Donna decided that since the guys meet with the Mayans wasn't until 7 they would make dinner for the whole club. They sent the prospect out to get everything they needed. While they cooked Jax and Opie took care of the kids along with Neeta and the girls were passed around from Guy to guy. Even Tig was enjoying holding Lilly and Rose. After dinner was done about 6:30 Tara gave orders for the croweaters to clean up she and neeta were taking the kids home with Happy right behind them. (Jax) "ok guys let's roll out. They got to the meeting spot and just like the Niners the Mayans made it known that they were ready to shoot if needed. Jax assured them he just wanted to talk. He explained to Alverez everything that has went down. Unlike the Niners they had an understanding with the Mayans and Jax knew he could trust them. Alverez stalled for a second and then gave a nod to a few men on his crew. (Alverez) "I was wondering when you would be by" Jax seen some of his men grab a couple of duffel bags. They dropped 4 bags in front of SAMCRO Jax and Opie looked inside and were surprised to find bricks of cocaine. (Jax) "Is this the coke and herroine?" (Alverez) "naw we sold all the heroine, a lot of the coke too, that's all that's left." Jax and Opie look at eachother. (Jax) "How much was there?" (Alveres) "About 6 more bricks of the coke and 10 of the Herroine" (Jax) "fuck" (Alveres) "now, ese I scratched your back now you need to scratch mine" Jax seemed uneasy about what he wanted, he had already gave his gun business to the Chinese. (Alverez) "I want your word that you will hook us up with the tribe for your bullets, I know your guns are with the Chinese but I want the amo" Jax reaches out his hand to honor the agreement. (Alverez) "and don't expect the money from what we sold." Jax told Alverez he would arrange a meet with the tribe in upcoming weeks. They guys took what was left of the coke and left. They decided that with their growing families they shouldn't store the drugs at the club house so they decided that Gemmas dad's house would be best. Chibs, Juice, and Tig would make the trip to drop off the drugs. They would have church the next day to figure out what to do regarding the drugs that had been sold. They knew the cartel would want either the money or drugs.

When Jax got home that night Happy was awake doing some rounds around the house checking the perimeter and when he opened the door and walked in he felt a gun to the back of his head. (Happy) "oh shit Jax my bad. (Jax) "It's good man I didn't let you know I was on my way you were doing your job." Happy told Jax that he chased that car off again. Jax nodded and knew it was the Cartel watching closely trying to see if they slip up and leave Tara alone. Happy offered to stay the night. Jax sent him off told him he was fine. Jax walked in the room and seen the girls asleep next to Tara, Thomas down by her feet and Abel had made a fort next to the bed. Groggy Abel woke up. "Daddy?" Jax smiled "hey buddy, come on let's go back to sleep so we don't wake up your brother and sisters" Jax took off his cut and put his gun in the top drawer of his dresser and laid down with Abel in his fort. The girls woke up for a feeding around 3am Tara hurried and grabbed them both up and went out of the room. She noticed Jax on the floor with Abel. She grabbed an extra blanket and covered him up. She decided since Roses stomach seemed upset she would cuddle her in the rocking chair in the nursery. Morning came fast and Tara decided to let Jax sleep in. Jax woke up to his phone going off Jax seen it was Opie. "Ya" (Opie) " Jax man get here quick, Cartel is here." Jax hurried and got up. Happy was already there eating breakfast with the kids. He ran and kissed Tara and told Happy he would catch him up later and ran out the door. Tara looked at Happy concerned. (Happy) "it's alright T. Probably just got some news on the..." He stopped looking at the boys who were staring at him..."candy" he said the kids faces twisted to a big smile. "YAY CANDY" Tara rolled her eyes but smiled. Back at the club house Jax pulled up and seen the same black vehicles they had pulled up before Jax got off his bike and went inside. He was quick to try and draw his gun when he seen all his guys in a line on their knees with guns pointed at them. But then he heard a familiar voice "I wouldn't do that" Jax turned and see Hecter Valdez. (Jax) "what the fuck man, you said the end of the month." Hector shrugged his sholders. "I guess I'm feeling impatient." (Jax) "Look man we got all the money, every dime." (Hector) "and the drugs?" (Jax) "look we got most of the coke, the heroine is gone, BUT we will get you every dime we owe you." Hector started walking around. He placed his fingers in his chin like he was thinking. (Hector) " ok look I'm a reasonable man, I understand this wasn't exactly what you were expecting, but you have to understand we are talking about principle here, as far as I'm concerned your club stole my product and now I'm out of money, Alot of it, but as I look around I do see a potential for business. We may be Abel to come to an understanding. I suppose you could give me what you have and then I could allow you to pay off your debt." (Jax) "how?" (Hector) "working for me of course. I need product moved, a lot of it." Jax looked over at his men who still each had a gun pointed to their faces. He knew this was not a proposition. Jax closes his eyes for a second and all he could see was Tara and his kids. (Jax) "I say yes then what? I gotta worry about my family getting kidnapped all the time or killed? Ever since you showed up my family as been attacked, my daughter almost got taken and a car is sitting at my house all the time." Hector smiles. "Just gotta make sure you know who your dealing with" (Jax) "fine, we will make your deposits but only to pay off Clays debt, then we are out." Hector smiles and put out his hand to seal the deal Jax first add "but my family including any attachment to this club is safe, no more threats" (Hector) "your a brave man Teller, but yes your family and club will be safe, no more threats." Jax and Hector shook hands and Hector gave Jax a prepaid. (Jax) "Bobby get the money" Bobby looked at the guy holding the gum at him and Hector nodded telling the man it was ok to let him up. Bobby came back and handed Hector the bag. Before Hector turned to walk out, he towards Jax" but Jax you have to know what will happen to your family and your club if you don't honor our little agreement" Jax looks and seen 2 men grab the prospect and Hector pulled his gun (Jax) "NO!" Hector shot the prospect right in the head killing him instantly. Jax looked at Hector with death in his eyes Hector walked out the door with a smile on his and face with his men following behind. After the Cartel left Jax called their friend from the morgue get their fallen brother. The Prospect didn't have any family anybody knew of, he was a young traveler who helped the club out at the shop and became a friend, then a brother. They decided to cremate him and have a small service in a few days. Jax walked into his house right before dinner. Happy met him at the door ready to hear about the day. Jax told him they should talk out back. As they walked through the kitchen to the back door he kissed Tara and kept walking . Tara knew at that moment he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. Her heart was breaking for him. She watched closely through the doors telling Happy about the days events. Happy's head went down. She knew he was sad. After their talk happy walked around the house and left and Jax came back inside. He went into the bedroom. Tara looked a Neeta. Neeta gave her sholder a pat and then picked up one of the girls. Later that night after Neeta had left, and Tara put all the kids down for the night she went into the bedroom and heard the shower running. She looked in a seen Jax under the water, his head was bent down, eyes closed and his shoulders slump foward. She took off her clothes and stepped inside. She grabbed a sponge and lathered it up and began to wash his body, massaging him. Starting at his neck, down his sholders, down his back. She then wrapped her hands aroud his torso and made her way down to his manhood. He spun around and kissed her passionately. Hands traveled all over her body, he grabbed her ass and picked her up and pinned her against the wall. Her pussy welcomed his big erection. He was ruff but careful not to hurt her. He pumped hard while taking his mouth around her erect nipple lightly scrapping and nipping then sucking. Tara couldn't help but to moan out with pleasure. But not wanting it to end yet Jax opened the shower door and carried her out of the shower and went to the bedroom. Tara used her legs and flipped over on top. She placed her hips and began to move, she leaned her head up and moaned with pleasure leaving scratch marks on his chest. Jax's hands were roaming everywhere and then landed on her hips so he could feel her move. He too moaned with pleasure. It wasn't much longer before they both found their release. They laid there in silence for a few not saying anything. Tara finally spoke. "Wanna talk about it baby?" Jax leaned down and kissed her and then began to tell her everything that had happend and also explained what they had to do. (Tara) "ok so Clay and Gemma are dead and are still ruining our lives. (Jax) "I know this isn't how we planned it but I'm not going to let this ruin what we had in mind. We are still going legit, we are still out of guns, this is what we have to do to survive but it's temporary. Hector gave his word no more threats while we do this, as of today we are not enemy's but business partners we will do what we have to do to stay safe." Tara nodded letting Jax know she understood. She knew she would be sceptic about it all but she had to trust Jax, she had no other choice.

7\. Legit outlaw

8 months have past. Since SAMCRO and the Cartel have made their arrangement. So far everything has run smooth. Every other week the guys would go down to the Mexican border get the coke and heroine and then distribute it to the buyers. Hector was true to his word and no threats have been made to club or the familes. SAMCRO has even been able to open a few legit businesses. A tattoo parlor ran by happy, a couple of apartment complexes, Redwoody porn business, and even partnered with a man named Nero who was an ex club president who owned an escort business. Tara continued her work as a pediatric surgeon, and the kids were growing like weeds. Abel started preschool, Thomas was still in daycare along with Rose and Lily who were starting to crawl. Donna and Opie had another little boy and named him Jonathan. Jax and Tara decided it was finally time to get married. They would be married on a Saturday on the tribe land close to Charming. The Friday before the wedding, Tara was on her way to get the kids after her shift and as she came to the entrance of the daycare she was surprised to see Wendy, Abels birth mother. (Tara) "Wendy, what are you doing here?" (Wendy) "Hey Tara, how are you?" (Tara) "I'm fine, can I help you with something?" Wendy looked back into the daycare and Tara instantly became defensive. "Look Wendy I don't know what your intentions are but Abel is MY son, you left and gave up the right to raise him" Wendy hung her head down. Tara could tell she hadnt showed in a few days, her eyes were sunken in with dark circles and there were track marks all over her arms. (Wendy) "I know, I just wanted to see him, see how he was doing." (Tara) "Well he is great, smart, handsom. He's doing fine. With us, me, Jax and his brother and sisters" Wendy's eyes got wide. "Brother and Sisters?" (Tara) "yep a son and twin girls, look Wendy you can't come here, you need to leave." At that the daycare worker came over to the entrance "everything ok?" Wendy instantly left without another word. (Tara) "yes, everything is fine." Jax came home to Tara cooking dinner. He went over to the kids kissed them all hello. When he went into the kitchen he came up behind Tara, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "You ready to be Mrs. Teller?" Tara smiled and turned around and kissed him back. As Jax grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat down Tara filled him in on seeing Wendy. (Jax) "damn, what the fuck is she thinking" (Tara) "I don't know Jax but she is obviously still using who knows what she is capable of" (Jax) "I'll take care of it, AFTER this weekend because as far as I'm concerned that is all that matters to me" He then stood up kissed her deeply. The next day Tara woke up early. She couldn't sleep knowing that today was the day she would finally marry the love of her life, while she was drinking her coffee in silence because she was the only one awake she got a text from Donna, "at you awake?" Tara knew Donna was excited and ready to be her maid of honor. She texted back that she was. Donna said she would be over in just a few after getting the kids up and around. Tara began to get the kids bags around for the day and night. Jax told her that he had a surprise for her and Donna and Opie were keeping the kids for the night. Tara was excited but at the same time she nervous because the kids have never spent a night away from her, but if she trusted anyone, it would be Donna and Opie. She also packed a surprise for Jax. Her and Donna decided to stop at a lingerie store and then had the outfit customized and she was so excited to show Jax. Just as Tara was finished packing, Jax came into the living room with both girls in his arms and Thomas on his leg. The girls were smiling and babbling away grabbing Jax hair that was now longer. Tara couldn't help but laugh at that sight. (Tara) "would you like some help?" (Jax) "I think I need some more arms" (Tara) "oh I know the feeling" Donna, Neeta and 2 of Taras favorite croweaters then walked in and began to laugh at the sight as well. Neeta walked over and grabbed Lilly and Tracey one of the croweaters grabbed Rose. (Donna) "ok Jax we brought reinforcements it's time for you to get your butt to the club house so us women can start getting ready." Jax smiled "Yes mam" he walked back into the bedroom to get dressed and grab his suit." Abel then came out of his room and went up to Jax. "Morning Daddy." Jax turned around "Morning buddy are you ready for today?" Jax picked Abel up "you know you got a important job today you gotta carry Mommy and Daddy's ring down the isle" Abel smiled then asked "can the lady with big hair come too?" Jax looked at Abel confused. "What lady?" (Abel) "the lady from my window comes to tell me hello at night" Jax then got real nervous but kept his cool. He told Abel "we will see buddy now go tell mommy good morning" as Abel ran out of the room he realized who the big hair lady had to be "fucking Wendy" Jax got to the club house and instantly told Rat boy and Phil to find out where Wendy was. He told the rest of the guys about Wendy showing up at the day care and what Abel had said. (Opie) "look brother we will handle anything for now, you just focus on getting married today, Tara deserves today to be about her and your family right?" Jax nodded and slapped Opies back. Jax decided not to worry about it today, he wanted Tara to have today to only be about them. All the guys finished getting ready and headed out to the reservation to make sure everything was getting ready. Back at Jax and Taras house Donna and Tara were finishing getting ready themselves. Donnas dress was a strapless red thigh high dress that hugged her curves perfectly. She bounced right back after having baby Johnny and looked beautiful as ever. Tara wanted to make sure to incorporate the club so her dress was white, strapless, ending just above the knee, it hugged her curves and pushed her breast up. The middle had a red silk strap and a small black emblem of the reaper was in the center. Taras bouquet was a mixture of red roses and white lillys. Rose and Lilly were in matching red dresses, and Thomas and Abel had on black slacks, white button up shirts with black vest. The reservation had white lights hanging from the trees with white and red petals scattered across the ground. There were 2 rows of chairs and a hand made awning that was at the front made of tree limbs with Roses and white Lilly's intertwined. Everyone who was attached to the club was there. Everyone was seated and ready. Jax and Opie stood at the alter, and soft flute notes were playing as music. Jax heart was racing in anticipation. He had waited for this day since they were 16. He couldn't believe he was finally marrying Tara. First came down the isle was Abel. He was holding a brown wooded box with the SAMCRO emblem engraved in the top with the rings inside. Following Abel was Ellie pulling a wooden wagon and inside was Rose and Lilly, with Donna following close behind the kids. Then came Tara. Piney graciously agreed to walk her down the isle and give her away. When Jax seen Tara time stood still. She took his breath away. When Tara got to Jax piney kissed her check and handed her hand to Jax. Jax and Tara locked eyes and Tara could barley contain her tears of joy. (Jax) "you babe, are so beautiful." Tara smiled "Not so bad yourself Teller." The tribe leader started the ceremoney. As he talked Jax and Tara mouthed "I love you" then it was time for the vows. Jax started. "Tara, I knew from the time we were kids that one day you would be my wife, you have always been the only one to have a hold of my heart. I promise to always protect you and our kids with my life and honor you". Opie then elbowed Jax "and" Jax smiled and rolled his eyes "and treat you as good as my leather And ride you as much as my hearley." Everyone laughed. (Tara) "Jax you have always been my one and only, even when I thought I had to find myself somewhere else I always knew I only truly belonged here with you. I promise to always be by your side, forever as your faithful old lady and your Queen, I love you so much" Jax shed a few tears. Trying not to let the guys see. Just in time the tribe leader announced them Man and wife, Jax wrapped Tara up in his arms picked her up and kissed her so deeply. Everyone clapped and cheered. Jax and Tara grabbed their kids and headed back down the isle ready to get to the reception to start celebrating their marriage. Neeta and and 2 crow eaters took Opie, Donna, Jax and Taras kids home for the night to give their parents a little bit to have a good time. Donna and Opie were careful not to drink to much since they were keeping Abel, Thomas and the girls. (Opie) "man I hope we can handle all these kids" Donna smiled "Well Neeta offered to stay and help, I didn't turn down the offer." Opie leaned in and kissed her "I knew i married a smart women" the rest of the night went perfect. Everyone had a great time, and no fights broke out. Opie and Donna left around 9 to tend to the kids, and at 10:30 Jax was ready to have his wife all to himself. (Jax) "Ok everyone feel free to keep the party going, I'm taking my wife and we are going to continue this celebration else where" everyone came up and gave them hugs and told them congrats once more. Jax and Tara walked up to his Dyna and Tara looked at Jax confused. "What about the bags I packed?" Jax smiled. "Already there, had the new prospect take them already" Tara hopped on the back "you gonna tell me where your taking me too Teller" Jax looked back and smiled "Nope, just enjoy the ride, Mrs. Teller" with that he started the bike and off they went. As they rode through the winding back roads Tara couldn't help but to start moving her hands further down Jaxs body, her dressed was pulled up so she could straddle the bike saftley and the vibration was hitting her center just right. She was abel to reach inside Jax pants and began to stroke him. He was hard instantly. She couldn't help but to move her hips rubbing her clit on his bike through her panties. As they both where about to cum, Jax slowed the bike down just a little. Once they were finished Jax sped back up, he needed to get to their destination fast so they could continue their love making. Finally they came upon a little dirt road. Tara was trying to see her surroundings and figure out where they were. Jax yelled back "Close your eyes" Tara obeyed. Once the bike was stopped she continues to keep her eyes closed. Jax helped her off the bike. "Ok open your eyes" Tara opened her eyes and saw a beautiful 2 story house with a 2 car garage. The house seemed light blue, with a wrap around porch. There was a big front yard and a paved drive way with a stone layed path to the front porch. Tara looked at Jax confused. "Baby where are we." Jax grabbed her hand and started walking towards the house when they got to the steps he picked her up and cradled her and answered "Home" After Jax carried her through the thresh hold he set her down and Tara started to look around. She couldn't contain her tears of happiness. There was so much space for their while family. As she looked around Jax came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "So, what do you think? The boys can have their own room, I figured the girls could share a room, plus there is another room...just incase. " at that Tara whipped around. "Um...just incase what?" (Jax) "Well we always wanted a big family I figured why not one more." Tara smiled "let's get to the point where all our kids are out of diapers then we can talk about it." Jax smirked "Ok well let's start practicing for when we decide" (Tara) "Class act Teller" He then scooped her up and brought her into their master bedroom. Tara couldn't believe her eyes. The rest of the house still needed to be furnished but their bedroom was complete. A king size bed, a master bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub, she turned and noticed dim lighting coming from a pair of French style patio doors, she went through them and there was a path lined with lit candles. There was a small cement fireplace next on the ground was a queen size feather bed. A little further out was a big underground pool with floating candles. Next to the bed was Champagne. (Tara) "Jax, I didn't realize you could be so..." (Jax) "Romantic?" (Tara) "Yes" Jax grabbed her hand and walked her to the bed. They sat down and Jax looked at her. "Tara, until now I never really had the chance to show you how much you mean to me, I know I tell you all the time I love you, but words don't mean shit unless you can prove it, when I was locked up I promised that I would be the husband and father you and the kids deserved, and babe with everything we have been through, everything you have been through to be with me, you deserve the world and I will always make sure you never forget that." Tears were coming down from her cheecks. She leaned in and kissed Jax so passionate. She stopped for a second remembering her suprise for Jax. (Tara) "wait I got a little something for you, I mean it's not a house but I think you will like it" Jax smiled as she walked away back inside the house. She noticed their bags were setting in the master bathroom and decided to get out of her wedding dress and into something a little more comfortable. Jax pourd them some champagne and took off his clothes and got under the sheets. He heard Tara come out of the house and when he looked at her his cock was rock hard instantly. She was wearing black see through thigh high stockings with a black garter belt, she had on a black thong, and a black teddy. On the middle in the front was the reaper. She walked half way to the bed and stopped, she put her hands on her hips and smiled (Tara) "you just gonna sit there and stare?" Jax leaned up on his knees and the sheet that was covering his naked body fell exposing his throbbing erection. (Jax) "Damn babe, I'm about to blow just looking at you" Tara rolled her eyes and smiled "Oh come on your around porn skanks all day" Jax just slowly stood up and walked over to his wife, he grabbed each side of her head looked deep into her eyes. "None of them compare to you, not even close" With that He picked up by her ass wrapping her legs around him. He took her to the bed and they made love for hours. Stopping only to catch their breath and caress eachother body's. They wished that night would last forever.

The Next day Tara and Jax made sure to get to Opie and Donnas house early. As soon as they walked in the house Abel and Thomas seen them and ran to Tara and gave her the biggest hug. "MOMMY" "MOMMY" Jax put his hands up "What th hell?" Opie just patted Jax on the back "Well their definitely mommas boys" (Jax) " that's fine cause I got two beautiful girls who love me" he walked over to his girls who were behind a baby gate in the living room babbling away and holding their arms up for him to pick them up. "How's Daddy's girls today?" Donna walked out carrying baby Johnny. "Sweet angels" (Jax) "Hey Donna thank you again for keeping the kids" (Donna) "it's no problem, what she think of the house?" Before Jax could answer Opiewalked in "Jax, Chibs just called someone broke into your house." Jax put the girls down and kissed Tara goodbye and told her to stay put until he knew more. Jax and Opie left to find out what happend. When Jax got to his house the cops were there along with Sherriff Eli, he walked in and Chibs explained that he got a call from Unser saying that he heard on the cb radio that one of neighbors reported seeing a women climb out of a window. Jax walked up to Eli "Did they say what the women looked like?" (Eli) "Caucasian, skinny, curley blond hair" (Jax) "fucking Wendy" Eli got his his pad of paper "who?" Jax looked at Eli and sighed "Wendy Case, my ex wife, look shes a drug addict, my son told me she has been coming to his bedroom window at night to talk to him" Eli pointed to the broken window. "Is that your sons room?" Jax nodded. Eli asked "why would she be.." (Jax) "she's his biological mother, but she isn't in the picture, never has been, signed off rights" Eli nodded telling Jax he understood and would get the police out searching for her right away. (Eli) "Do you believe she is dangerous?" (Jax) "I don't know, drugged up, obviously loosing it, I wouldn't trust her" After cleaning up Abels window Jax called Tara to fill her in on what happened. (Jax) "Look babe, i don't want us to spend another night here so I'm moving us into the new house today." (Tara) "ok babe what do you want me to do" (Jax) "just hang out with Donna, take care of our kids" (Tara) "ok baby, I love you" Jax and Tara hung up and Tara explained to Donna what had happend. (Donna) "What the fuck? Crazy bitch" (Tara) " I know" Tara looked at Abel as he played with Thomas. She couldn't picture her life without him. He was hers. He always would be. "Whatever she is thinking, it doesn't matter. He is mine." (Donna) "Yes he is" Jax true to his word and with the help of the club got their house moved in one day. Things went back to normal. 2 weeks went by and there was no sign of Wendy. Jax searched everday. Tara and the kids were on their way home when Abel seen the park filled all sorts of kids playing. "MOMMY park, pweeease!" Thomas joined in "Park, park" Tara smiled "ok guys you talked me into it" (Abel and Thomas) "Yay!" Rose and Lilly were laughing at their brothers excitement. Tara parked and made the boys wait till she got out the double stroller from the back. She got the girls strapped in and let them loose. "Abel, Thomas stay where I can see you!" But away they went. Tara hadnt noticed a car had been following them. Tara was was watching the boys when she noticed Thomas trying to climb a wall and fell. She rushed over to him. She was bent down to see his knee and atend to the scrape when she heard "NO, MOMMY!" Tara looked up and searched bit couldn't see Abel she began to yell "ABEL ABEL!" She then seen Abel being thrown in the back of a car by a man. "NO ABEL!" she grabbed Thomas and ran pulling the stroller behind her, running as fast as she could yelling Abels name. Before she knew it the car was gone. She ran to her car got the kids inside and stapped in as fast as she could. She left their bags and stroller and jumped in the driver seat and took off in the direction of the car. She was speeding threw traffic looking when after a few blocks she seen it. The small 2 door dark blue older model car that had her son. She started blarring her horn and screaming. She seen the car turn onto the express way. She followed. She had them in her sight and another car came out of nowhere and slammed into her. She almost rammed them back before tuning in to Thomas and the girls screaming and crying. She realized that she had to make a choice. With tears in her eyes she slowed down and the second car stopped trying to run into her and sped off towards the blue car that had Abel. She pulled over and cried. "I promise Abel I will find you." She pulled her cell from her purse and dialed. Jax picked up on the second ring.. (Jax) "Hey babe" Tara couldn't talk, just continued to cry. (Jax) "Tara? Tara, what's wrong?" (Tara) "Jax, it's Abel..."


	3. Part 3

6\. Search and Rescue

Jax and Opie pulled into the rest stop off the exit Tara explained where she was at. There were about 4 cop cars there along with Sheriff Eli and Unser who must have heard the call over the Cb radio. Jax and Opie got off their bikes and ran towards their car. A cop tried to stop them. "Whoa you need to stand back" Jax glared at the officer "that's my wife and kids!" Opie and Jax were nose to nose with the officer. "Let them through" yelled Eli. The officer moved. While Jax was making his way through the parking lot Eli filled him in. "Tara won't talk, she's shaking and crying and when an officer tried to open the back doors to console the kids she pulled at gun on them" (Jax) "well our fucking son was just ripped away and kidnapped what the fuck do you think?" Jax got to the car and Tara was still in the drivers seat gripping the steering wheel, just like Eli said she was shaking and crying. The gun was on her lap. Thomas and the girls were also in the back crying. Thomas seen his father "DADDY!" Tara looked up and fell into Jax's arms. "JAX! I'm so sorry, I tried to get him, I tried but..." (Jax) "Babe, I know I know." He was holding Tara to his chest and told the other officer to let Opie through. (Jax) "Ope call Neeta, have her come get the kids" (Jax) "Tara, you have to tell me what happend" Tara pulled herself together long enough to tell Jax everything. Jax blood was boiling. Tara got to the end and couldn't go any further. "The other car came out of no where and wouldn't stop I wanted to keep going but Thomas and the girls...i didn't have a choice" (Jax) "I know babe I know shh" he looked at Eli who was standing close. (Jax) "did you get all that?" He nodded. (Jax) "Look I have to get them home, I can meet you at the station later. Eli said that would be fine. Neeta had Happy come and drop her off so she could take the car back to Jax and Tara's house. Jax got on his bike and tried to give Tara a helmet. "Babe come on, I have to get you home so I can start looking for Abel." Tara was standing by the bike looking the direction the car had gone. "I was so close" (Jax) "Tara babe, come on the clock is ticking, I have to get you back home" Tara looked at Jax "I'm coming with you!" Jax shook his head "Tara no, we have no idea who we are dealing with" (Tara) "he's my son, MINE! NOT HERS!" (Jax) "we don't know if this was Wendy, she hasn't been seen or heard from in weeks." (Tara) "I'm telling you it's her!" (Jax) "Tara we don't have time for this, let's go!" (Tara) "I'm going with you to find our son whether or want me to or not, this is NOT your choice" Jax put his head down in defeat. "FUCK! What about the kids" Tara snatched her helmet. "The kids will be fine, now let's go, like you said clock is ticking" They pulled into the club house and Tara got off the bike first and went to their dorm to change out of her scrubs. Jax called all the guys to let them in what's going on and come up with a plan of action. (Bobby) "we need to talk to the cartel, this has them written all over it" Jax shook his head "nah we have been good since we made the deal, this isn't them, besides this was sloppy, not their style" Tara walked out of dressed in simple leans and a black tee shirt. "Ok where do we start" the guys all looked at her. (Tara) "look I'm helping that's it no discussion." They looked at Jax who just sighed. (Juice) "guys come here!" Juice was sitting at the bar with a laptop. "I was able to pull the security camera footage from the park, and then the express way." They all crowded around to watch. They watched Tara pull up to the park. They watched Thomas fall and Tara go the console him. Juice pointed to the screen "there" he paused it and zoomed in. They seen a man reach and grab Abels arm. Juice snapped a screen shot and kept going. They seen Tara look up noticing something, they continue to watch as Tara began to run, and then jump in the car. As they continued to watch and got to the footage of the express way Jax noticed Tara had tears spilling from her eyes. He tried to reach over and grab her hand and she pulled away folding her arms in front of her. Jax seen the other car come up and slam into Tara and he was furious. He tried to imagine what he could have done different if it had been him. Juice stopped again and was abel to get a picture of the license plates of both vehicals. (Jax) "call Unser we have to see who's thoes licence plates are registered to." (Tara) "if this isn't the Cartel, maybe they can help" everyone looked at her. (Jax) "Babe we are not partners by choice, we are paying off a debt and then cutting ties" (Tara) "Ok but Jax they are powerful, and have connections" (Opie) "she has a point brother" Jax reluctantly pulled out his prepaid Hector had given him. He arranged for them to meet right away. As the guys were preparing Jax walked up to Tara who still had her arms wrapped around herself. He walked up and put his hands on her shoulders "Babe, these guys are dangerous, please when they get here just go in the back and let me talk to them" Tara didn't say a word just turned and went back to the dorm. Jax watched her go. His heart was breaking knowing she was pushing away from him. Opie came up "how's she doin?" (Jax) "not good" Opie slapped Jax on the back "we will find him" Only 20 minutes went by and Hector and his men showed up and walked into the club. "I have to say Teller, I'm surprised to get your call." Jax didn't waste any time. "Look Hector, we have been working for you for a few months now, I think we have established trust." Hector nodded and Jax continued "my oldest son was taken today" (Hector) "and you think it was me?" (Jax) "No, we have an agreement and I don't have any reason to believe you wouldn't honor that" Tara was standing in the hall out of sight listening. (Hector) "ok, then why am I here?" (Jax) "because I'm asking for your help" Hector eyes grew wide but he smiled "is that so, and why would I do that?" At that point Tara walked out. "Because, besides being a drug Lord I'm sure you have a family you go home to every night don't you?" Jax and the brothers all gathered around Tara and surrounded her creating a barrier of protection. (Hector) "ahh, the queen of SAMRCO, I don't believe we have met." Tara placed her hands on the shoulders of Jax and Opie to move. Opie obeyed but Jax stood his ground. He stood a little in front her and had his arm across her stomach making sure she didn't move any further. Hector still had a smile on his face. Almost as if he was amused. (Tara) "am I right?, look I'm sure if someone you loved was taken you would do anything to get them back, even if it meant putting your self in danger, Hector is it? I honestly don't give a fuck what it is you do or who you are, the only thing I know is you have the means to help get my son back, now, will you help us?...please" Hector stood and stared at Tara. "You my dear are brave" (Tara) "No, I'm a pissed off mother who wants her son back" Hector reached into his pocket and all the guys on both side reached for their holsters. Hector chucked and pulled out his cell phone and held it out for them to see. He turned around and began talking on the other end. He seemed to be setting up a meeting of his own. When he finished he turned towards Jax and Tara. "I will help you, Jax keep that prepaid close, I'll get ahold of you when I have something." Jax reached out his hand. "Thank you" Hector shook it and reached his hand out to Tara. She shook his hand as well. Hector smiled "what a queen? He then turned and left along with his men. After he left Jax grabbed Taras hand and led her back to the dorm. "What the hell was that?" (Tara) "that was doing my part to get Abel back!" (Jax) "Tara you have no idea who that is and what he is capable of, you could have been killed!" (Tara) "but I wasn't, Jax I don't care what happends to me as long as it means we get him back" (Jax) "but I do!, and Thomas does, and Rose and Lilly. I don't want them to grow up without a mother or father or both" Tara then lost it and started screaming and tearing apart the dorm room. Jax grabbed her from behind and wrapped his arms around her. (Jax) "Babe , babe" he brought her to the bed and still with his arms around her brought her down to the bed. They were laying on their side and she finally stopped screaming and kicking. She began to just cry "I'm sorry" (Jax) "this isn't your fault." He slowly let her go. She shifted to face him. "Jax I let him go" Jax wipped the tears from her face. "Tara, you didn't have a choice, you did what you had to do, this is NOT your fault, we are going to find him" Tara cried a little longer but finally succumbed to sleep. Jax slowly got up and walked over all the stuff that had been ripped from the walls and shelfes. He walked outside and seen Happy, Bobby, Chibs, and Opie sitting outside talking. It was late now. Jax walks out and sits on the picnic tables. (Opie) "I talked to Donna a little bit ago, kids are good. Donna and the kids are staying at your house, so is Tracey." (Jax) "thanks man" (Chibs) "how ye doc?" (Bobby) "we heard some shit go down in there" Jax takes a drag from his ciggarette " not good, she lost it, blames herself." (Opie) "thats hell of a guilt to carry man" Jax nodded. He flicked his ciggarette out stands and just walks back inside. He sees Juice on the laptop. "What ya doin Juice?" Juice looks up "well I just figured maybe I can tap in to the rest of the cameras and try and follow the car." Jax goes over the screen. (Juice) "I get a about 10 miles past where Tara stopped and I can't tap into any further" Jax nodds thanks for trying. Jax heads back to his dorm. He looks at his wife, layed there in the fetal position completely broken. He heart is shattering. He goes around and lays down behind her and curls up. He starts to cry. He doesn't realize that he has fallen asleep until Opie comes into the room. "Jax, Tara" they both shoot up startled. "Juice found something." They both run out to the bar and look at the screen of the laptop. (Juice) "since I couldn't follow or tap into the cameras on the express way I started tapping into the cameras at rest stops off of the exits starting after the exit Tara stopped at, look" They see it, the car pull off on an exit about 4 hours out. They watch Abel get out of the car and a man looks like he taking him to the bathroom. Then they watch him put him back in the car and leave again, only they didn't get back into the express way. Tara looks at Jax "we have to go, now" (Opie) "we are going with you brother" Jax looked around and all the brothers were looking back nodding. (Happy) "we will take the van, if they are there and hear our bikes coming they will take off" Jax nodded. They arm themselves and before taking off Tara says "Wait!" She runs back in the club house and comes out a second later with Abels stuffed dragon. She gets back in and they go. Tara calls Donna to check on the kids. (Donna) "the kids are doing great they are just little angels." (Tara) "Thank you so much Donna" (Donna) "Oh Tara please, I'm doing my part to help, now you just focus on bringing our little prince home" They finally get to the town where Abel was last seen. They got got the rest stop to take a look around. They don't find anything so they go to some gas stations. Juice had printed the picture off of the man that took Abel and of Abel and showed them to a few gas station clerks. One young girl around 21 recognized Abel and said that she seen him get out from one car into another with a women. The girl said she figured it was a custody agreement thing and didn't think too much of it. She described the women as skinny, blond, curly hair. Jax and Tara got the description of the car thanked the girl and left. They were driving to the next convenience store when Jax prepaid rang. (Jax) "Hector?" (Hector) "Jax, Abel and a women named Wendy are on a plane headed to Brazil, she hired some members of a gang that go by D.O.L. Drug dealers. (Jax) "let me guess Meth?" (Hector) "it would appear so" (Jax) "did you happen to find where they were going?" (Hector) "I'm going to send you the details to your members computer, Juice is it?" Jax was shocked realizing that he knew about Juices computer, but he wouldn't think to much into it as he was thankful to know where his son was." (Hector) "now Jax once I send you all the details that is where my help ends. I got alot of friends but I also have my own enemies and most happen to be in Brazil. (Jax) "understood, thank you for your help" (Hector) "we will speak soon" Jax hung up looked at Tara. "We are going to Brazil, Tara we need to talk" Jax took Taras hand and they went around to the back of van. (Jax) " Look babe why don't you stay here with the kids, I'm sure they miss you, their probably scarred not knowing what's going on" (Tara) "Jax no, im going with you." (Jax) "Tara we can get Abel back, our kids need at least one of us and we haven't even seen them since this happend" (Tara) "I SAID NO! Look, I can't see them right now, I can't face them." Tara began to have tears in her eyes. Jax grabbed her hands "What are you talking about.?" (Tara) "every time I even think about looking into their eyes, all I'll see is the fact I only have 3 of my kids and Abel is not there, they watched me stop, they watched me let him go, when they remember this I want them to remember that yes I had to do what was best to keep ALL of them safe and that no matter I never stopped trying to save Abel. I can't let them think I just let him go" Jax couldn't believe she is bearing the weight of all of this. He is going to kill Wendy for doing this. Jax didn't say anything he just pulled Tara into his arms and held her tight. (Tara) "im going to call Donna." Jax filled all the guys in. None of guys hesitated on going with them. They went to the nearest store and bought some clothes and went to the airport when they got there they were surprised to be approached by a man in a black suit. "Are you SAMCRO?" Jax nodded. The man reached out his for Jax to shake. The man then said. "Please follow me" Jax put his arm protectivley around Tara and followed. They were taken to the runway and up to a private plane. (Jax) "hey man what is this?" The guy turned around and handed Jax his phone for him to read a message. He read it out loud.

"For the Queen of Samcro, (Jax stopped and looked at Tara, then back to the phone)  
I cannot provide my assistance once you have left the country, however I can ensure you get to where you need to go to get your son back.  
Hector

Tara squeezed Jax hand. She felt uncomfortable but at this moment she couldn't think to much into it. She only had one thought. Abel. Jax lead his wife and crew onto the plane. 5 hours later they landed in a Brazil. In a town believed to be where Abel was. They got to a hotel and booked a few rooms and decided it was time to look around. The streets where busy. Lots of people who owned little street shops selling all sorts of stuff from premade food, fruits and vegetables, and jewelry and clothes. They went around showing Abel and Wendy's pictures to anyone who would look. The guys made sure not to wear their cuts so word wouldn't get to Wendy that men wearing SAMCRO cuts where in town. Finally they got a hit. A young man looked at their picture and kept just saying "Yes, yes" a young women came up and translated. "He says she was here with the boy." (Jax) "How long ago did you see them?" The girl asked the man who began to speak. (Young women) "he says they were here yesturday says they are staying with bad men" (Tara) "can you tell us where these men lives?" The women translated, at that point the guy whispered something into her ear. (Young women) "he wants to know what you want with them?" (Tara) "look we are not here to hurt anyone, we just want our son, she took our son, Abel" the women translated and the man spoke. (Young women) "he says he will help as long as no-one gets hurt" (Jax) "we promise no-one will get hurt we just want our son." Jax reached into his pocket and gave the young man 2 hundred dollars and told him thank you. The man nodded and told them to meet him back here at Sun down and he would take them. They went back to the hotel to wait till then. (Tara) "it's so hard to just sit here and wait, how do we know we can trust them?" (Jax) "we don't but we don't have a choice" he grabbed Tara and wrapped his arms around her. Jax told Tara he was going to get them some food. Tara shook her head "I can't eat anything" (Jax) "Babe I can't remember the last thing you ate, you have to eat something" he got up kissed her and told her he would be right back. He told the guys to stay with Tara and he would be right Jax got out side he seen a little street cart selling sandwiches he was in the middle of his purchase and couldn't believe it, standing less than 200 feet a way there they were. Wendy and Abel. Jax knew he needed to be quick but stealthy so not to spook her and run. He followed them quietly but Wendy turned around to look at her surroundings and Jax had to duck down. When he got back up they were gone. "Fuck" he said to himself. He made his way back to his hotel stopped at the side cart to buy the sandwiches for everyone. He entered the room and there was Tara. "Jax! You been gone for almost an hour!" Jax handed the guys the sandwiches. "I seen them" Taras eyes got big. "What?" (Jax) "I was so close, but not close enough. If she seen me and ran and gotten away she would have left town and we would be screwed". Tara walked up and hugged Jax so tight. (Opie) "at least we know for sure he's safe." The next few hours went by so slow but it was finally time to go meet the young man who decided to help them. (Jax) "there is no way I can convince you to stay here is there?" (Tara) "no" they went down and true to his word the man and the same young women were there waiting. The man made the motion for them to follow him. They followed them a few blocks and started to head out of town down a dirt road. They came up to a small cabin. The guy said something and the young women translated. "He said that these guys can be dangerous and it is no place for a young boy" (Jax) "we have guns, look we don't plan to hurt anyone but we can defend ourselves of necessary" the man nodded. Jax felt guilty because he knew he was lying, he knew that blood would be shed tonight but he is getting his son back and that's all that mattered. The guys all surrounded the house with their backs up against the walls. They looked in the window and seen Abel sitting there watching tv and Wendy was no where to be seen. Also sitting in the living room is a man cleaning a gun and knew he probably wasn't alone. They needed to be quick. Jax told that man that he and the young women should leave now. The man and the young girl left quietly. Jax leaned and whispered to Tara. "We will go in first when we make sure the coast is clear you go in and grab Abel ok?" Tara nodded. (Happy) "there is a back door me and Opie will take that" Jax nodded and got in front of the front door and waiting for a few seconds and BAMM! Kicked the door in. The guy on the couch jumped up and tried to reach for his side (Jax) "NO! I wouldn't do that" the guy held his hands up. Happy and Opie came in from the back with 2 other guys pointing guns right at their heads. Abel jumped up and ran to his father and wrapped his arms around him. "Daddy, me miss you" Jax keeping his gun pointed used his other arm and placed it on Abels head "I know buddy I missed you too, TARA!" Tara came in and Abel seeing her ran right into her arms. "MOMMY!" Tara scooped Abel up "omg Abel!" She kept kissing him over and over. "I missed you so much baby boy." Abel just hung to his mom. Juice came from the back with his gun pointed at Wendy's head. (Juice) "I waited out side and I caught her trying to run out the back. Wendy with her hands held up began to cry. "Jax please, I just wanted..." Tara didn't let her finish her sentence. "What? Steal him from his family.? What did you think was going to happen Wendy?" Wendy just continued to cry. Jax knowing there is no other way out of this tells Tara to take Abel outside and tells Juice to do the same with Wendy. When they go out side Tara takes Abel away from house kneels down in front of Abel and tells him to state into her eyes and she covers his ears. BANG BANG BANG BANG! Jax and the rest of guys come out side. Wendy begins to shake. "What are you going to do with me?" Jax walks up to Wendy. (Jax) "and what do you suppose I do?" Wendy looks down. Jax sees the track marks on her arms, and he sees her sweating but appears to be cold. (Jax) "Jesus Wendy, look at your self, you really think this is what's best for Abel? You think sitting in a house guarded by drug mules with guns while your in the back getting high is what's best for him?" She looks over at Tara and Abel and sees his big smile, he sees Tara grasp him and kiss him and check him for any damage that she may have caused. She realized what she had done and how far it got. (Jax) "WENDY!" Wendy comes to and looks at Jax. (Wendy) "Your right Jax, he doesn't belong with me, he belongs with her" she motions to Tara. Jax nodds. (Jax) "Yes, he does. She loves him and is a great mother." Wendy smiles "obviously, look Jax I'm so sorry, and your right. I'm fucked up and what I did is unforgivable." She hung her head down and wrapped her arms around herself and began to cry again. (Wendy) "before you kill me can you please just promise me he won't ever know the truth about me, just tell him I left and never looked back" Jax looked at the guys standing around and then looked back at Tara who had a death grip on their son. She knew that look, that look that said no matter what it's Abels mother. Tara gave Jax the nod of approval. Jax took his hand and laid it on Wendy's sholder. "What i am going to promise is Abel, will never know you exisit. That's my promise and if I EVER see your face in or around California I will kill you..do you understand.?" Wendy raised her head and looked into Jax eyes and just slowly nodded. They left her standing there and went back to the hotel. They knew they couldn't stay there because it was only a matter of time before the body's were found. Juice made sure to arrange to have a private plan waiting for them and they left right away. On the way home Abel laid in his mothers lap. He looked up in Taras eyes. "Mommy I wuv you, your nice mommy, I mad at mean mommy, she took me" Tara hated the fact that Wendy obvioisly forced him to call her mommy, but she hugged him tighter. "Abel I promise no one will take you away again ok?" Abel nodded and lowered his head and closed his eyes. He was asleep in minutes. Jax watched and felt so relieved to have his family whole again.

7\. Old secrets

2 years have gone by since Abels kidnapping. The club is no longer in debt with the cartel, but they have not been able to cut ties. They still get messages from time to time and Hector still reaches out with offers on ways the club can make more money than they could dream of. Jax turns it down every time not wanting to risk his family. Hector sends birthday gifts for all the kids and even Tara. They shrug it off as him trying to get Jax to agree with partnering up with the Cartel. One day Jax comes home to find Tara up in the garage attic. (Jax) "babe, what are you doing up here?" (Tara) "just going through some of my mom's stuff." Jax realizes that today is the anniversary of her mom's death. Every year she goes through boxes of pictures and old belongings. (Jax) "you know you still haven't gone through your dad's old boxes, maybe there are some pictures you havnt seen in a while." Tara looks over at them. "I havnt thought of that, wanna help me get them down?" They take a few boxes into the kitchen. The first couple boxes she opens are just some of her dad's old clothes but then the 3rd box she opens held another smaller box labeled Grace. She had never seen this box before. When she got the box out Jax comes in the kitchen. (Jax) "did you find anything?" (Tara) "this box, it was the weirdest thing. It was in a bigger box and it had my mom's name on it" (Jax) "let's look inside" Jax takes his knifes and opens it. Inside was a ton of pictures. Old pictures from when her mother was very young, late teens early 20's. (Jax) "Damn, sorry babe your mom was kinda hot" Tara playfully smacks Jax. (Tara) "wait, Jax look at this" she gives a picture to Jax who cannot believe what he is seeing. The picture is of Grace. She seems young, she's with a man who seems to be around the same age and he looked so familiar. When he turned the picture over his mouth dropped. Grace and Hector. 19 years old. (Tara) "is that?" Jax nodded.  
Once they went through the rest of pictures Jax told Tara that he would help put the kids down and he was going to club house to discuss some club stuff. Tara knew that Jax wanted to know more about that picture. Tara did too. (Tara) "Are you going to call him?" Jax looks at Tara trying to seem confused. "Who?" Tara walked over and kissed her husband. "Baby, do you forget I know you better than I know myself. (Jax) "ya I forget that, look I just want you to not think about it so much till I find out more" (Tara) "Jax, this is my mom" (Jax) "yes, and the leader of the Cartel, Tara I'll tell you all I find out but until I figure out his his intentions I want you out of it" Tara had her hands on Jax's face. (Tara) "Ok baby". Later that night after the kids were asleep Jax left. Tara pulled out her phone and called Donna. (Donna) "holy shit Tara, was it just the one picture.?" (Tara) "no, a couple of others, they seemed...close" (Donna) "like brother and sister?" (Tara) "no like...boyfriend and girlfriend, he seemed protective and she seemed...happy." Tara knew Jax was trying to protect her but she wanted to know everything and if Jax wasn't going to let her in, she would do what she needed to find the truth.  
Jax walked into the club and even through it was a Wednesday night the party was full swing. Jax seen exactly who he was looking for. Piney. For an old man he still had a way with the croweaters. He was sitting at the bar with 1 women on each arm. (Jax) "excuse me ladies, mind if I still mr. Hot stuff here for minute" Piney looked over at Jax rolled his eyes but went ahead and excused himself. They went into the church room and Jax shut the door. (Piney) "What's up Pres?" Jax handed Piney the picture. (Piney) "Grace and..." (Jax) "Hector Veldez" Piney looked up at Jax. He took a deep breath and sat down. (Jax) "Did you know Grace and Hector dated?" (Piney) "I remember Grace had a Spanish boyfriend, I didn't know his name, " (Jax) "well seems like maybe their relationship meant a lot more to Hector. Explains why we can't shake him. I just need to find out what his intentions are" Piney handed the picture back to Jax. "Do you or Tara feel threatened?" (Jax) "No, not exactly just seems wrong, getting gifts for the kids birthdays, Taras birthday. Seems like he feels obligated to be in her life now" (Piney) "sorry I'm not much help" Jax nodded. "It's alright but I gotta figure this shit out" Piney stood up put his hand on Jax's shoulder "we all love doc, and those kids we will be there and do what we can to make sure they are safe, Now if you don't mind I'm going to get back to what I was doing" Jax smiled and said his good byes and left. When he got home it was pretty late so he quietly krept his way to his room making sure to stop in each room to check on his kids. He couldn't believe his girls were already walking and trying to talk. Seemed like yesturday Tara was giving birth to them on the kitchen table of the cabin. He decided to skip the shower tonight, he was exhausted and just wanted to hold Tara. He had to change into his new sweats Tara had bought him, no more sleeping naked, as soon the sun peaked over the horizon his kids were up and in their room. He got in the bed still dead asleep but like gravity Tara fell right into his arms. Before giving into sleep Jax made yet another vow to make sure he would do what is necessary to protect his family.  
The morning came quick. Tara let Jax sleep on and she and the kids were gone by the time he got up. He quickly got dressed and headed to TW. (Teller-Winston automotive) he needed to speed the guys up on his findings and set a meet with Hector. Jax called a small quick church. (Bobby) "damn, well what you need Jax we got your back" (Opie) "we would never let anything happen to Tara" (Happy) "or the kids" Jax dismissed church and called Hector to set the meet. Hector said he was around on business and could meet right away. Just like he said Hector and his men were there in less than 10 minutes. (Jax) "Ok guys why don't get these men a beer, Hector let's go in here" Jax led him to the chapel. Jax sat at the head of the table and Hector sat next to him. (Hector) Mr. Teller, gotta say I'm surprised but happy I got your call, have you decided you would like to start living a more lavish life style.?" Jax smirked. "Not exactly, i actually have a few questions to ask you." (Hector) "um..ok shoot" Jax didn't waste any time, he handed Hector the picture of him and Grace. (Hector) "where did you get this?" (Jax) "my questions first, who's the girl?" Jax wanted to know of Hector was going to lie or tell the truth. Hector looked at the picture a few more seconds, almost seemed as if he was deep in thought. (Hector) "I think you already know the answer to that question" (Jax) "ya I do, next question, is this why you are fixated on my family, Tara"? (Hector) "you make it sound uncomfortable, threatening, have I made you feel threatened?" (Jax) " Not exactly, skeptical, nervous" Hector nodded his head"I can assure you, ever since I found out who you truly were, who Tara was I would NEVER harm her or anyone she loved, I loved Grace very much" (Jax) "What happend?" (Hector) "actually. You mind if I tell Tara this story?, I think she would enjoy it" Jax stared down for a second contemplating whether or not to allow this. (Hector) "ask Tara if she would be comfortable to meet with me?" With that Hector got up "mind if I keep this?" (Jax) "go ahead" Later that evening Jax walked in and Tara was cooking dinner, Neeta had left for the day and the kids were occupied in the living room watching cartoons and playing games. As soon as they see their father they all ran up to him wanting his undivided attention. (Jax) "woah guys, hold on I'll get to each of you" Jax bent down on his knees and gave each kid a hug and made sure to give Lilly and Rosey a kiss on the cheeck. Abel ran to Jax with a peice of paper. (Abel) "look daddy look, I draw you in school today!" Jax took the paper and smiled. (Abel) "it's you ridin dynda" Jax chuckled, he has tried to correct him telling him his bike is Dyna but it never seems to stick (Jax) "oh wow buddy me and Dyna huh" Abel nodded proudly "ya you and dynda" Jax walked in the kitchen as Tara was making plates. "Just in time Teller, hope your hungry it's bath night so I figured why not, sloppy joes." Jax kissed Tara and then helped her get the kids situated at the tabel. After dinner Tara took the girls and Jax the boys, got them bathed and in bed. When Jax came in from smoking a ciggarette Tara had just gotten out if the shower. She was standing next to dresser in just a towel. She was putting lotion on her arms and he leaned in the door way watching her, even after all these years he found her so sexy. He was biting hips hoping the towel would pop open and fall to the floor. Without even looking in his direction Tara tells him "you know if my husband knew you were standing there staring at me he would kill you." Jax chucked and walked over to her. "Damn right!, this..." he smaked her ass. "Is mine" she turned to face him smiling. Jax slowly undid the towel and let it drop to the floor. He took a few seconds to admire her body. She looked just as beautiful as the day he married her, even more beautiful because this body is what created his children. He bent over just a little and give her a kiss, he then moved down to her neck, down her collar bone, then to her breasts. He kissed them all over and them lightly sucked on her nipples. Tara arched her back on the dresser resting her head on the mirror moaning low. While Jax's mouth was focused on her breast, his hands roamed her lower half of her body. Feeling and caressing every inch till finally meeting at the middle. He used one arm and wrapped it around her back and used the other hand to sepereate her pussy lips. He used 2 fingers and rubbed circles on her clit. Taras knees began to feel weak Jax felt her legs shaking and in one motion he picked her up swing her around and threw her on the bed. He quickly undressed and laid back on top of her. Quickly entering her welcoming wet pussy. "Oh my god Jax!" Tara wrapped her legs around him arching her hips upward pushing him deeper inside, she was biting his neck and leaving scratch marks on his back. Jax began to move faster and hard. Tara began to moan louder and Jax knew he would last much longer but that wouldn't matter because as soon as he became to cum so did Tara. Both moans began to vibrate while finding their release and Jax continued to slid in and out but slowed down. Jax kissed Tara hard and she tangled her fingers in his hair. He layed there a few seconds catching his breath before finally rolling over. He grabbed Tara and pulled her close and they fell asleep within minutes lost in eachothers embrace. The next morning was Saturday. Tara didn't have to work today. Jax woke up in bed alone but heard the laughter of his kids coming from the livingroom. He got up, got dressed and was surprised to see Opie, Donna and the kids were here. (Donna) "well good morning sleeping beauty" Tara chuckled. (Jax) "What time is it?" (Tara)" almost 11" Jax walked up grabbed a coffee cup. "Well someone kept me up and tried me out" Tara playfully smacks Jax. (Opie) "Ok guys we don't need to hear that shit. Tara smiled and blushes. Opie and Jax step out back to smoke a ciggarette. (Opie) "you tell Tara yet?" Jax blows his hit out and shakes his head. "Not yet." (Opie) "What's the hesitation?" (Jax) "because I don't I know if I trust him" (opie) "well from the looks of the pictures he did seem to care for Grace, and I think if he wanted to hurt Tara, he could have by now" Jax nodded "ya I guess" (Opie) "you gotta tell her Jax, if you don't she's going to get ahold of him herself." Jax nodded again. " ya I know" Tara and Donna were back in the bedroom. Donna was sitting on the bed while Tara was going through laundry baskets getting some extra clothes around for the girls since they decided to take the kids to the zoo. (Donna) "find anything else out about your mom?" Tara shook her head. "No not yet, buy I have a feeling Jax found out something and he hasn't told me" (Donna) "why would he keep it from you." (Tara) "I'm not sure, but I'll find out, even if I have to meet with Hector myself." Donna became nervous because she knew Tara was serious and she also knew who Hector Veldez was and how dangerous he was. She figured she would talk to Jax herself and make sure he comes clean and tells Tara everything he knows. The families had a great day at the zoo. Even Opie and Jax came along on the family outing which doesn't happen much. Tara decided to let the whole Hector and her mother go for now and just enjoy a day with her family as a whole. After they got back Tara decided she didn't feel like cooking and orderd some pizza. While they were eating Jax decided now was as good a time as any. (Jax) "I met with Hector" Tara looked at Jax. "And? What did he say" (Jax) " Not much...he wants to meet with you and tell you in person" Tara looked down at her food. (Jax) " if it's scares you, you don't hav.." (Tara) "No, I want to" Jax nodded "I'll set it up" After helping clean the kids up from dinner Jax went out back and called Hector who was happy to come meet with Tara right away. Jax didn't want Hector at their house so he decided they would meet at TW. Jax then made sure to call the guys and tell them no parties the club needs to be cleared out for the night. Tara called Neeta and asked if she could come sit with the kids which of course she did. Around 9 o clock they got to the club house and Hector was already there waiting. This time it seemed to just be him. Tara got off the bike of Jaxs bike and waited for Jax. Jax grabbed her hand and began to walk to the door. "You know babe, he makes you feel uncomfortable you just tell me and I'll end this shot right away ok?" Tara nodded and kissed Jax. "I know baby" Jax really was her fierce protector and she knew there was nothing she had to worry about. Jax and Tara walked up to Hector and Jax shook his hand. (Jax) "you came alone?" (Hector) "well I didn't want you to feel.." (Tara) "threatened" Hector smiled "presisley" Hector motioned to the door, "shall we" they went in and sat in the chapel. Hector went to reach into his jacket and Jax went for his side arm and one arm across Taras chest. Hector held his hands up. "Mr. Teller, I assure you I mean no harm, just getting an envelope" Jax lowered his arms and Hector looked amused and looked at Tara. "I have a feeling you don't have much to fear of being married to him" Tara nodded "no I can honestly say I do not, and neither to my children." (Jax) "I take my job as president of SAMCRO very seriously but I take my job and a husband and father even more serious, now can we get to why we are here" Hector opened the envelope and handed Tara more pictures. She was looking at this and tears here forming in her eyes. They were her mother, a side of her mother she never has seen before. Being picked up, spun in the air, laughing so hard. Running at the beach arms open wide. She only had seen that smile a few times and they were all for her. Her mother was a happy person but this, in these pictures were photos of bliss. Jax put his hand on her back. Tara smiled at her husband. "Im ok baby, just happy seeing her this way." Hector nodded. "Grace, your mother was a very dear friend to me. She was a light when my days were dark. We grew up together. My mother was a drug addict my father abusive. She lived down the road. We met when we were 8, back then Mexican Americans were not what you call welcomed. Grace was my only friend for a very long time. We got older and when I turned 17, your mother was 16 my father shot and killed my mother and then killed himself." Jax and Tara were now holding hands and taking in all that he said. "My uncle came up and took me to Mexico to live with him. We kept in touch and I couldn't stay away from her, so I left Mexico, ran away came back here. I changed my name and made my self 2 years older then I really was. I got a job and stayed close. We were together for 4 years before my uncle came to look for me again. He told me that my life had a different meaning now and that I would never be able to escape my purpose which is what you see now. He told me as long as I stayed with her she would always be in danger because of who I really was." (Tara) "so you left" Hector nodded. "This life was so new to me, all I knew is that drugs, guns, dangerous men were going to be looking for me because of who my uncle was and I couldn't do that to her, I mean Jax you know the feeling I'm sure" Jax nodded. There were many times before the kids came along when he wondered if he should let Tara go, but he was never strong enough to. (Tara) "did you know my dad?" Hector shook his head. "Not personally, but I heard she got married, had a baby I didn't know she got sick though, not until I came back a few years ago." Tara nodded "look, I don't mean to sound rude but what are you hoping for here?" Hector sighed a bit. "I just miss her, I always have and seeing you just takes me back. There times I wish I never left. I wonder what would have happend, what my life would have been like. I just wanted to meet with you and let you know personally that you will always have the protection of me and my men, and that includes SAMCRO." Tara looked at Jax who looking back at her. She then looked back at Hector. (Tara) "Thank you, I appreciate you meeting with me, I wish my mom was here so you guys could reconnect." (Hector) "me too, more than anything." Tara decided it was time to get back home. Hector let Tara keeps the pictures telling her he had copies. As they walked out Jax shook Hectors hand. (Hector) " Hope to hear from you soon Mr. Teller, I think we could make a great partnership" Tara pretended not to hear. She knew that would definitely be a discussion she would need to have with her husband. After working so hard to go legit the last thing they needed was to partner with the cartel no matter how much the cartel assured they would be protected.


	4. Part 4

As soon as Tara told Donna about Hector and her mother after dropping Abel, Thomas, Kenny and Ellie off to school, Donna wanted to know "are you going to embrace him into the family?." Tara shook her head. "No I can't, i cannot put my family in that kind of danger. I mean I believe everything he said but I remember how it was before he figured out who I was. He tried to kidnap Rose, sent that guy to do god knows what" Donna nodded remembering that night at the cabin. (Tara) "honestly Jax and I havnt talked much about it since I met him. Jax and Opie has turned the club around and worked so hard to go legit, I can't imagine why he would risk when they have built." (Donna) "I get that, but there are sometimes I think Opie misses the chaos, the rush and adrenalin ya know" (Tara) "yes, I feel that way about Jax sometimes too." Tara and Donna remained silent for the remainder of the drive. Their concern was implied and not needed to be said. Both women decided it was time to bring their concerns to their husbands. Tara had the day off. Originally the old ladies had plans to take the girls and Johnny to the mommy and me music class but Tara turned down a different road. Donna looked over. "TW?" (Tara) "yep, I think we should talk to them now" Donna smiled, she loved how her best friend could read her mind. They pull up to TW and instantly they are not happy at who they see. (Donna) "who the fuck are they?" Standing in front of the garage was 2 women who they are sure belong at the porn studio. Both blond, both wearing clothes that did not leave much to the imagination. Jax and Opie are standing there while both skanks have their hands on their chest and both men standing there with smirks on their faces not realizing their wives just pulled in. Happy noticing the vehicle looks up. "Oh shit, Um...prez" (Jax) "ya" happy clears his throat and points. Jax and Opie then notice their old ladies getting the kids out of the car. Opie looks at Jax "well fuck" the guys instantly dismiss the 2 girls and head towards their wives and kids leaving the blonds looking very disappointed. Jax kisses Tara instantly and grabs Lilly. (Jax) "hey babe, what brings you by?" Tara smiles alittle "Oh nothing much, just wondering if you have some time to talk, that is, if you not busy" pointing to the blonds who are blantenly staring and whispering to each other. Jax instantly smiled at his wife, "Na babe I always got time for you" Tara rolled her eyes "ya I bet" and then she began to walk inside the club house. Holding her head high making sure the blonds knew they didn't faze her. Donna following close behind doing the same. Opie and Jax look at each other and smile and began to follow their wives. The blonds wave at the men. "See you later guys" Jax and Opie shook their heads. (Opie) "I don't think they realize how close to death they are" (Jax) "who? them or us?" Tara and Donna both put the kids in the playroom and had a croweater watch them, and they headed back to their dorms and wait for their husbands. Jax walks in playing with Lily, blowing kisses on her tummy making her laugh. He realizes Rose in the play room and takes Lily in with her sister. He walks back to his Dorm, goes over and sits next to Tara on the bed. "Ok babe, I'm all ears" (Tara) "well, i was just checking in to be honest, we havnt really talked much about Hector and his offer." (Jax) "babe, I know where your going with this and I swear there isn't anything to talk about. That offer wasn't the first, and I'm sure it won't be the last. Hector has been reaching out with "offers" ever since we paid back Clays debt. (Tara) "I didn't know that, I mean I knew he was trying to get in touch with sending the gifts and all, but I didn't realize he was reaching out to you, you never mentioned that" (Jax) "because I knew you would be worried over nothing, look we already decided a long time ago what kind of life we want our kids to live in. I don't regret the decisions I made bringing the club to where it is." (Tara) "right but something is missing in you Jax." Tara took her hand and touched his cheek "your an amazing husband and father, but as your wife I can tell when something is off" Jax kissed her palm nodded, looked down and sighed. "Ya, I forget sometimes you know me better than I know myself." Tara smiled. (Jax) "Ok, I know it's crazy but sometimes I guess I miss the rush that comes with being an outlaw, not necessarily killing or being shot at but not knowing what's gonna happen next. I also miss the easy money." Tara chucked and nodded. "I get that babe" (Jax) "but this, (as his points to Rose and Lily in the other room) Is worth it not to be criminal. Our kids deserve a better life than that and I want them to be proud to take on their legacy only if they choose too." (Tara) "why did you keep this to yourself?" (Jax) "because Tara, you are the last person in this world I want to let down, Iv made so many broken promises in the past and I just...i don't want you to look at me like a monster. (Tara) "Jax have you also forgotten we have known eachother almost our whole lives, I know who you are, your true self. I know what's really in your heart. Even when you were an outlaw, I know that your a good man. If you wernt I would never have stayed, you could sit here and say that going legit was just for me or for the kids, and we may have sparked your motivation but you did that because you knew it was the right thing to do." Jax just looked at Tara in the eyes as she spoke, he still couldn't believe how amazing she was. And she was his. (Jax) "I love you so much babe, thank you" Tara leaned in and kissed Jax. They began to get alittle carried away. Until they heard. "MOMMY! DADDY! MOMMY? DADDY? OM MERE" Jax stopped and looked at Tara confused. Tara laughed "Ya that's the newest for them both, they are saying come here." Jax chuckled. "Well I can't keep my princesses waiting." After their talk, both Tara and Donna felt better. Donna explained that Opie admitted that he missed the outlaw life as well but not enough to change their lives. They were both so proud of their men with how far they have come. Little did they know the peaceful life they grown used to would come to end and because they have left that outlaw life, it would make them unprepared.

Jax has always been what women consider "sexy" blonde hair blue eyes bad boy/good man. Tara knew that. It was one reason she fell for him. Along with his 1000 watt smile and charm, and even though Tara was girl next door simple in the looks department she never felt the need to feel to insecure since coming back to Charming because what her and Jax have been through together she knew no women would compare to her in Jaxs eyes. However after having 3 kids and being a mom of 4 their life began to seem pretty predictable and sometimes boring. So now a days when the porn girls would hang around the club house, Tara would worry that Jax would see these girls as an opportunity for something fun, different. They were anything but plain. Donna would always tell her "your insane Tara, Jax is as crazy about you now as he was when he chased after you when you were 16, none of those skanks compare to you" Tara just nodded. "I know your right I just worry things are getting a little stale ya know." (Donna) "I get that, I feel that sometimes with Ope too...how about we have Neeta and Tracy watch the kids tonight. The club is having a party how about we crash it, let's go get our nails and hair done, get some hot outfits and remind ourselves that we are not just mom's and wives but gorgeous women!" Tara thought for a minute. (Tara) "you know what yes!, let's do it. Let's not tell Jax or Ope and just show up and surprise them, they are making rounds to each business with Bobby today checking books, collecting their cuts" (Donna) "yep and Opie told me after they are done tonight they were making an appearance at the party so he would be home late, so that's perfect" Tara called Neeta and Tracy and they were happy to help. Neeta was the kids grandmother figure and she loved the kids, Tracey was a good friend of Donna and Tara. She was technically the top croweater who kept all the others in line and in their place. Tara trusted her to educate the others that Tara was the Queen and Donna was the first Old lady. Tara has stepped up over the years and has owned her place. She has found the balance with these girls between friendship but making sure her and Donna were respected. Tara and Donna kept track of the girls birthdays and made sure that each girl was rewarded for helping and assisting wherever they are needed. They knew their number one job was too please and be there for the brothers, and because of that they too were protected and no-one was allowed to mistreat them. Any outsider who attended a party or samcro function who began to get violent or forceful with one would get their ass beat and shown the door and banashed. Tara knew the party was going to be a big one. She herself got everything needed. Food, drinks, liquor. She and Donna knew their husbands would be surprised and they couldn't wait. They got their nails and hair done and decided to grab a bite to eat. Then they went shopping. Everyone in Charming knew who they were and knew to treat them with the utmost respect. Especially considering SAMRCO is now part owner or full owner of almost every store or business in town. When they walked in the clothing store they were instantly met by the cashier and the store owner. "Mrs. Winston, Dr. Teller, I'm so pleased to see you!, please do NOT hesitate to let me know how I can assist you in any way, please let me get you some champagne or water?" Also in the store was some girls from Redwoody. The porn studio. (Donna) "Tara look who it is, those 2 girls that were rubbing up all over Jax and Ope" Tara smiles and held her head high "Well they will learn their place with the rest of them real quick, and if they didn't get the message yet, we will be sure to educate them tonight, I'm sure they will be there." As they continued to buy their outfits for tonight the redwoody girls couldn't help but stare at the old ladys. Giving them dirty looks whispering to eachother. Donna and Tara roll their eyes and smirk. They over hear one of the girls say "I don't understand why everyone makes a big fuss over them, they ain't even that hot, I mean they ain't shit." Donna goes to say something and Tara hold her arm. "Don't stoop to their level, not here, they will learn soon enough" Donna nodded but said "fucking bitch" under her breath. They finished shopping and went to Donnas house to get ready since the kids were at Jax and Taras. They figured if they went there the kids would be too hyped up and they would never get out of there. It was 10:00 when they showed up at TW, the party in full swing. Tara and Donna smile as they see their husbands bikes. (Donna) "ready to remind our men why they fell for us?" (Tara) "hell ya, let's go" as they walk up to the door every man stopped and stared. The prospects and SAMCRO brothers along with the MC' s who were friends to SAMCRO knew better than to gauk for too long but they were having a hard time looking away. Tara and Donna came in the door and instantly a prospect and a croweater meet them at the door. "Hey guys, what would like to drink?" Tara and Donna both settled for a beer. Jax and Opie were talking to Chibs, Bobby, Tig and Happy when Tigg sees the old ladies. (Tig) "Oh shit, Damn!" Jax and Opie look and they their mouths fall. Tara and Donna see they were noticed and smile. They head over to their men. Taras hair was down with beach waves. She was wearing minimal make up but enough to make her eyes and cheeks pop. She was wearing a black crop top that ended just above her belly button showing off her toned tight stomach which did not have stretch marks even after the kids. She had on dark faded lowrider blue jeans that hugged low on her hips. A black belt, and a pair of black thigh high heeled boots. On her lower back was her crow, and she wanted to make sure it was on display. Donna was wearing dark red strapless shirt, that was alittle longer but poked out of the bottom was a pair of white jean daisy duke shorts. Her crow was right above her right breast and she too wanted it to be on display, she wore a pair of knee high black high heeled boots. They came up and kissed their husbands. (Jax) "holy shit babe" he looked his wife up and down. (Tara) "Hey baby, we figured it's been awhile since we've been out and wanted to surprise you guys" (Jax) "well it worked, you look..." (Opie ) "damn babe you look fucking amazing" (Jax) "What he said" Tara and Donna chuckeld. (Jax) "I wanna throw you over my shoulder, take you to the dorm." (Tara) "how about you give us time to enjoy ourselves." (Bobby) "Hey Doc, you look nice." (Chibs) "very beautiful lass, both of ya" (Tara and Donna) "aww why thank you." They both kissed them on their cheeck and in turn made them blush. Jax and Opie laughed. (Opie) "careful before you give the old men a heart attack" The guys scooped up their women and began to have a good time. Drinking and dancing just like they used to back in their younger days. The guys made sure that no other men were staring to hard or tried to get handsy. Tara excused herself to go to the bathroom and Donna followed behind. When they stepped out of the bathroom Tara stopped in her tracks. Donna looking at her confused looked to the guys. (Donna) "fucking skanks!" There they were, the 2 blonds from redwoody. They were trying their best to shake their asses and rub up against the guys. They can see Opie and Jax trying to let the girls down nice. (Tara) "time to fucking educate" they hurry to their husbands. When Jax and Opie notice the angry faces of their wives they hold their hands up to show them they are not touching the girls. (Tara) "Um..how about you get the FUCK off my husband!" The blond rolls her eyes and smiles. She turns to Jax "if you want to have a REALLY good time come find me, I promise you will have the time of your life sweetie" she then goes to reach up and cup his cheeck and Tara lost her patience. She grabbed the blond by the back of head and in one motion slammed her face against the bar hearing her nose crunch instantly. The other blond seeing her odds tried to turn around (Donna) "where the fuck you think your going bitch?" Donna then reared back and punched her right in her nose. When the blond fell Donna got on top and started hitting her over and over. Tara had done the same to the other blond. Opie and Jax worried they would seriously harm or kill the girls and got their women off. (Tara) "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY CLUB HOUSE!" (Jax) "Prospect, Happy, escort these girls out and make sure they know they are not welcome back." The Prospect and Happy jumped to it. "You got it Pres." Jax threw Tara over his shoulder and took her back to their dorm. (Tara) "JAX! what are you doing? Put me down!" Jax threw her on the bed. Tara sat up ready to defend her actions "babe I'm sorry I just.." She was quickly cut off by a deep passionate kiss. Instantly they began to undress, Jax wasted no time and practically ripped her clothes off. Tara laid on her back and Jax not being able to wait any longer plunged into her welcoming pussy. Moaning as Tara wraps her legs around his back. Squeezing her thighs biting his shoulder, her nails digging into his back. It didn't take long for both of them to find their release. Jax rolls over, breathing heavy. Tara finds a big pillow and places it in front of her and drapes her leg over and turns to face Jax and chuckles. (Jax) "what's so funny?" (Tara) "I thought you were mad" (Jax) "babe, no I don't like the thought of you fighting maybe getting hurt, but you holding your own, staking your claim, its fucking hot." (Tara) "Oh ya?" She says as she reaches over and kisses her husband. (Jax) "ya" after hoping in tje shower and quickly washing up they join the party again. (Tara) "looks like Donna and Opie are still in their dorm "talking". Jax laughed. After about an hour Jax noticed Tara was more then a little tipsey. (Jax) "how about we get to bed babe, I'm beat" Tara turns to her husband eyes half open "I think...thats a good idea" Jax makes sure his wife is able to walk with his assistant and he waves his good byes to everyone and back to the dorm they go. Jax wakes alittle early and slowly gets up careful not to wake Tara. He makes sure she is completely covered since they went to bed naked. He wants to call Neeta and Tracy and check on the kids. Opie is already up drinking coffee. (Jax) "mornin, how's Donna feelin? Her and Tara were pretty lit" (Opie) "still sleeping, sure she will be feeling it this morning. (Jax) "I'm going to call Neeta, check on the kids." (Opie) "their good, just called. Neeta said not to rush, she ain't got plans today and figures Tara and Donna were going to go hard last night being they ain't been out in a while" (jax) "awesome thanks bro" At that point in walks the manager to redwoody. Nero, and he wasn't very happy. (Nero) "Hey mano, what the fuck?" (Jax) "hello Nero, want some coffee?" (Nero) "No I'm good, can you explain why 2 of my girls showed up to work this morning with their faces completely destroyed?" Jax smirked as he poured his coffee. "Yes I can, they didn't understand the word no" (Opie) "our old ladies made sure they learned it" Nero huffed "fuck man, them girls make more money than anyone" (Jax) "Ya? Well not for a while they won't, if ever. Depends on my old lady man. If she wants them gone then they are gone. I'll talk to her though. I'm sure they learned their place after last night. (Opie) "if they had a brain they did" Nero just looked down and shook his head. He knew that there was no going against the king and queen of Charming. (Nero) "Alright Mano see ya later" Jax and Opie nodded in his direction, looked at eachother and laughed. (Tara & Donna) "what's so funny?" (Jax) "Hey babe, Mornin, nothing really. Just Nero telling us about his top two girls being out of commission for a while." Tara rolled her eyes. "Well now they know their place" Jax kissed her. (Tara) "I'm going to go home, I have today off and I want to see my babies, you coming home?" (Jax) "right behind ya, we don't have anything planned just lazy Sunday." Donna and Opie were quick to grab their kids and head home. Donna wanted to spend her Sunday recuperating. Tara thanked Neeta and Tracy and they left. The Tellers spent the day watching movies cuddled up together or playing little games. Enjoying eachothers company. Tara was looking at how big her kids were getting. The girls were already almost 3, Thomas was almost 5, and then it hit Tara that Abels 7th birthday was only 2 weeks away. (Tara) "Jax, somebody is turning 7 in 2 weeks. (Abel) "me mommy, it's me!" (Jax) "Ya buddy you are, what kind of birthday party do you want?" Abel thought " motorcycles!" Tara rolls her eyes and Jax proudly smiles. (Abel) "can I have a motorcycle for my birthday Daddy" (Tara) "I think your still too little baby" Abels smile fell "I'm not Mom, I'm big now look" he was quick to show her his muscles. (Abel) "I'm big like daddy now Mommy" Tara smiled "yes Abel I know, you are very big and strong, ok baby you can have a motorcycle." Jax looked at Tara with a confused look. She winked at him. (Jax) "ok tuff guy how about you go brush your teeth" Abel ran down the hall to the bathroom. (Jax) "um...want to explain"? (Tara) "I just so happen to see at the store a bike for kids that when u twist the Handel is revs up, I think it will be perfect." Jax loved the idea. He went the next morning to get it. He couldn't wait for Tara to get home from work so she could see it. It looked just like a motorcycle with out the motor of course, but just like Tara said, when you twisted the Handel it reved and sounded like his Dyna starting up. It got to be around 6pm and no word from Tara. The kids also were not at home yet. He could have swore Tara was working the morning shift. Jax got out his cell and tried to call Taras cell. It went straight to voicemail. He went to try and call Donna but his phone started to ring. It was Abels school. "Hello , this is Abels principle Mrs. Downing, we have Abel here in the office it seems his mother was supposed to pick him up, we have been trying for a couple of hours to contact her but we have been unsuccessful ." Jax began to worry. "I'm sorry, I'll be right there" on his way out the door his cell went off again. It was St. Thomas. "Hello Jax, it's Margaret, I'm kind of concerned. Taras shift was over at 2:30 today, she is not here but the kids are still here at the daycare." Jax heart sank. He knew something was wrong. He told Margaret he would be right there. After grabbing Abel he went to the daycare. Margaret was there to meet him. "Jax, leave Abel and come to my office" He followed Margaret into his office and shut the door. (Margaret) "Ok Jax what's going on?" Jax shook his head. "I don't have time for this, if you don't have anything to tell me I'm leaving" (Margaret) "JAX! Wait I think I saw something" Jax turned. (Margaret) "I don't know if it's anything but Tara had just got done making her rounds, I seen her check her cell. She stopped in her tracks turned quickly and headed for the nearest exit. I attempted to follow her but was stopped by a nurse needing my assistance. I didn't see her after that." (Jax) "What time was that?" (Margret) "2pm". Jax ran his hand down his beard and sighed. (Jax) "you have access to the security cameras?" (Margret) "Yes." (Jax) "ok, I need to watch it, look you cant say anything to anyone yet. Not until we know what or who we are dealing with" (Margaret) "Jax, this could get me in alot of trouble, I need to..." Jax cut her off "I know I'm asking to risk your job but Margaret, if Tara was taken, depending on who it is, getting the law involved could get her hurt or..." Jax couldn't say it. Margaret saw the unshed tears in his eyes. She walked over and placed a hand on Jax sholder. "Ok Jax, I won't say anything. Come on let's go check the footage." Jax went and checked on the kids. The daycare worker gladly watched the kids for him seeing he seemed panicked. Jax and Margaret went into the control room. Margaret asked the security guard to make his rounds which he obliged. They hurried and started to check the cameras. They saw Tara stopping and looking at her cell, they then saw her take the closets exit with the stair well. They moved to the other camera in the stairwell and seen Tara rushing down the steps, they moved to the camera that lead out back of the hospital, then they moved to the camera pointed to the back door. Jax watched in horror as Tara stepped outside and 2 masked men came from behind the door and grabbed his wife. The cameras had no sound but he watched as Tara fought like hell. But one of them placed a cloth over her nose and mouth and Tara went limp. A black suv pulled up and threw Tara in the back, the masked men jumped in the van and sped off. Margret held one hand over her heart and one over her mouth. Jax became so enraged he punched the monitor and shattered or into peices. He ran both hands threw his hair and began to pace. Margret sat and cried. (Jax) "I need that tape" Margaret began to sob. Jax walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Margret looked up and seen a tear fall from Jaxs eyes. She realized that she needed to believe that Jax would do whatever needed to be done to get Tara back. She nodded her head and reached and grabbed the disk that the past 24 hours of hospital security was recorded on. She placed the disk in a case and gave it to him. Before Jax headed out the door he looked back at the damage he done. "I'm sorry, I'll pay..." (Margret) "it fine Jax, I'll take care of it, now go" (Jax) "thanks" Jax hurried and scooped up the kids. At that moment Jax was thankful Tara talked him into getting another vehicle that all of them fit into. As he drove a memory crossed his mind. 6 MONTHS PRIOR- Tara was sitting up in bed looking at a book, they had just put the kids to bed. Thomas and Abel insisted that Jax tell them a story. (Jax) "you know them kids of yours are something else" Tara just smiled. "Oh your just figuring that out? What did they want tonight?" (Jax) "the story about JT escaping the ninjas the evil Dr sent to destroy him" (Tara) "Jax! Can't you tell them a story that...didnt really happen" (Jax smiled and shrugged) "they don't know it's true, I'm mean what do you expect, I'm just winging this, you think Gemma read me bedtime stories?" Tara rolled her eyes but smiled "No i can't imagine so" Jax put on the sweats and got into bed next to Tara and wasted no time. He leaned over and began to kiss her neck and caress her breast over her tank top. He realizes she had a car magazine from the local dealership. (Jax) "What are you doing?" (Tara) "just thinking" (Jax) "Oh shit" Tara smacked Jax playfully. (Jax laughed) "ok ,what are you thinkin" (Tara) "well we have my Enclave, and you have your bike, I'm thinking maybe we should have another vehicle incase somthing happends to my car" (Jax) "you do realize we own, a auto shop!" (Tara) "yes, I do realize that but what happends if my car breaks down and takes a while to fix, or I have the car and there's an emergency and You need to get then kids" Jax knowing he wouldn't win at this conversation began to kiss his wife's neck again. (Jax) "What ever you think is best, now how about you give your husband some attention" Tara smiled and threw the book down on the floor. (Tara) "Oh poor baby, are you jealous of the 4 mini versions of your self" Jax stuck his bottom lip out "yes" Tara chuckled and pushed Jax onto his back, and straddled on top of him. (Jax) "now that's more like it" he them learned up and pretended to bite her breast making her laugh out loud." END OF FLASHBACK Jax didn't know what he was going to do. He knew that 6 years ago he would be ripping apart Charming and anyone who got in his way, guns a blazing, not caring who was effected in order to protect Tara. But hearing his 4 kids in the back and looking in the rearview mirror at them as they play he knew he had to go about this differently. First, until he knew what was happening and by who, he knew Tara would want their children safe. He called the brothers and Neeta and asked that they meet him at his house. He called Donna too. It wasn't long before they were all there. They all knew something was wrong instantly. Once the kids were occupied playing in the play room Jax had everyone follow him outside. (Jax) "Tara was taken today" everyones mouth flew open. The brothers were pissed. Someone has taken their queen. (Donna) "who?" Jax shook his head. "I don't know, who or why, I have to ask, has anyone here been dealing?" Everyone shook their heads. (Bobby) " we all agreed when we decided to go legit that we were tired of the danger hitting our back yard, I can honestly say we have all enjoyed not having to constantly live in fear." (Kozic) " ya pres, we wouldn't risk all we've done" Jax nodded. "Ok, then we have to figure out where my old lady is, Donna, i think it would be best if you take all the kids and leave until we figure this out, take Neeta up to the cabin with you. Happy, Kozic, I need you to protect our families" Happy and Kozic nodded in unison, they would fight to get their queen back home but they knew that being chosen to protect the Princes, and princesses of SAMCRO was the most important job and they would take that job more serious than anything they have ever done. Jax continued. "Piney, Chibs I need you to follow them to the cabin. We have some guns here in Charming but we have kept the majority of our stash out there. We need to be prepared for who ever this is. Phil and Rat. Tara was taken from the back door at the hospital, I need you to go sweep the hospital grounds. The 2 men didn't waste any time and left to the hospital. Im going to get my kids packed and around real quick and meet everyone at TW, Juice here is the security footage from the hospital" he handed Juice the disk who took it and left to the club house. The rest of the men left ready to start their part in finding Tara. Tig and Bobby stayed behind to wait for Jax, not wanting him to be alone. Jax started in the boys room. He got out 2 duffle bags and began to pack. (Abel) "Dad, where's mommy? What's happening?" Jax looked at Abel who had sad eyes. He as getting older and Jax knew he could see something was wrong. (Jax) "nothing bud, just packing some of your guys stuff, you guys are going to take a little vacation up to the cabin with aunt Donna, your cousins. Neeta and uncle happy and Uncle Kozic. " (Abel) "why? Is mommy coming back? Where is she?" Jax thought for minute "she working right now" (Abel) "is she mad at us? Where we bad?" Jax knelt down in front of Abel. "No buddy Mommy's not mad, she misses and loves you guys so much, she just has a very important surgery to do" (Abel) "like fixing a tiny heart, like she fixed mine?" Jax nodded and tears were starting to form. But he couldn't let Abel see that he hung his head for a second and took a deep breath. "Exactly buddy, sometimes these surgerys take a while" Abel nodded. "Ok dad" just then Rose and Lily came running in the room. Abel kept his gaze on Jax for a few more moments. (Jax) "Abel while me and mommy are away I need you too help look after you brother and sisters, why don't you take them into the play room so i can finish packing." Abel took Rose and Lilys hands and walked them out of the room. Abel stopped in the door way and looked back for second and then exited the room. Jax knew Abel was aware something was wrong. Tara wasn't even gone a day and he was already failing. He sat on the edge of one of the boys bed and rested his hands on his face and began to cry. Donna came in and her heart broke. She went and sat next to him and put her hand on his back. He looked at her. " I can't seem to protect them from all this like I used too, Abel knows somethings up" (Donna) " He getting older, he sees and hears things. We just got to keep reassuring him that his mom IS coming home...because she is Jax. You will find her, you have too" Jax seen Donna eyes start so swell up. He nodded his head, and hugged his dear friend. (Donna) "let me finish this, go say good bye to your kids and then go find Tara" Jax got up to walk out of room, he stopped and looked at Donna before exiting. "Thank you Donna" Donna waved it away "please Jax, we are family." Jax went into the play room to hug and kiss his kids good bye. Abel, Thomas, and Lily were wrestling around. Jax couldn't help but smile at the 3 who were the spitting image of him. Blond hair, blue eyes, tuff and fearless. Then in the corner looking at a book, was Lily. Her hair was getting darker by the day. He eyes no longer blue but a shade of green. He looked at her and all he seen was Tara. His heart sank into his stomach. He had to get his wife back. He don't think he could ever look his kids in the eyes if he failed. He couldn't, he wouldn't.

8\. New information

Jax, Bobby, and Tig walked into TW to find Juice sitting at the bar at his laptop. (Jax) "Find out anything?" (Juice) "no, just she seemed to get a text or something that spooked her. Got a picture of the plate, ran it. It's bogus. Faces are covered, body's are covered up, can't even fucking tell what race they are. Sorry Jax, I'll keep looking. Jax nodded. Just then Phil and Rat came walking in. "Jax, Taras phone was ditched on the property, it has a password to get in so we couldn't look to see anything". Jax took the phone and knew what the pass word would be. Their wedding day. He read the last text sent. "Tara I have Abel at the back door, he's hurt bad hurry." (Jax) "What the fuck!" Bobby looked and couldn't believe it. The message came from Jaxs cell number. Juice reached and took the phone. Jax thinking he was going crazy and lost his phone, grabbed it out of his cut pocket. (Tig) "how the hell?" (Juice) "they cloned it, hackers can get into your cell, your computers, anything. They clone the number to make it seem like you were texting her." (Bobby) "who the fuck could do that" Jax thought of the only powerful person he knew and grabbed his phone. (Jax) "Hector we need to meet at TW now!" Hector showed up with in a hour. He came in the clubhouse with his right hand man they have learned is named Mani. (Hector) "Can i ask why iv been summoned?" Jax not wasting any time. "Look, my patience is thin, I don't have time for this shit, Tara, I want her back NOW!" Mani reached for his side arm and Bobby and Tig followed suit. Hector lifts his hand telling Mani to stand down. (Hector) "Jax, what the hell?, I know nothing about Tara or why she isn't here, I explained during our last meeting that I have very personal reasons why I would Never harm Tara or anyone she cared for" (Jax) "She's been takin by someone, we have gone legit, we don't deal." (Hector) "you have an extensive outlaw past ese, enemies still lurk." Jax loosing his cool turned to the wall and punched a hole right through. Blood began to drip from his knuckles. His nostrils flaring, eyes filled with a deep rage. At that moment Nero came walking through the door with a short brunette girl from Redwoody. Jax notice her from his visits to redwoody and also noticed her from some Samcro parties. (Nero) "Hola Mano, don't mean to interuppted, you didn't show for your pickup, figured not like you. Star insisted on coming with, my bad, didn't realize you had company What's going on?" (Tig) "Tara was taken today, grabbed up at the hospital. (Nero) "Holy shit man, by who?" (Jax) "think if I knew. Id be standing here?" That's when Star spoke up. She spoke shyly. Knowing her place. "I think I might know something" Nero shot her a surprised look. (Star) "im sorry i didn't say anything, I just wanted to see if she was gone before I said anything." (Bobby) "Spit it out darlin" Star began to to fidget with her hands." Ima and Lyla, they were here one night at a party and Tara and Donna ruffed them up. I heard them talking today, laughing saying (ima)"bet the queen doesn't feel so special right now. (Lyla) "ya, wonder how she feels knowing her life is worth only $2000 and a few blow jobs" (ima) "time she knows HER place." (Lyla) "next we"'ll get that Donna bitch when i can spare another 2 grand." (Ima) "Meeko better do this right" (Nero) "you girls have a fucking dealer in the studio!" (Star) "Look im sorry, Jax I really like Tara alot, a bout a year ago she found me sleeping outside of the hospital on a bench. Strung out, just survived another over dose. She took me to breakfast, bought me some necessities,.found out I was in the streets. She brought me to Redwoody, introduced me to Nero, iv been clean ever since. Tara never judged me for my life. She just took care of me, of all of us. She isn't just the Queen of SAMCRO she is our Queen too. I knew about the drugs Nero. Only Ima, Lyla, and Kara are involved. It just these dealers are mean, and dangerous. We are all scared of them. But after i heard them I had to see if it was true. Even if that means I'm in danger." Jax walked up to Star. He was still filled with rage but he knew that Star was scarred but gave them the lead they needed. He addressed her calmly (Jax) "Star, as far as im concerned, you may have saved Taras life, you will always be under our protection. Until this is over you will stay here. As a matter fact..." Jax looked around seeing he had everyone's attention. " I want us on lock down, Nero Redwoody production is stopped as of right now, I want the families here, I want all the croweaters here as well. Tracy," (Tracy) "yes Jax" (Jax) "take Star and get her set up in a dorm, as of right now she is a croweater, show her the ropes" Star smiled. At that moment she knew she was safe. Tracy placed her hand on her back and led her back to the dorms. Jax turned to his brothers to start giving orders. Hector spoke up." I can call my people as well, I'm familiar with this Meeko, heard stuff. " (Jax) "I don't know Hector." (Hector) "Look I got people and money, if Grace is looking down on me, if she can see i knew her daughter was in danger and didn't help, she would never forgive me and i wouldn't forgive myself. Please" Jax nodded. "Ok I want to set up a meet with this guy and his crew. He can't know it's us, time to go back to our old ways for a while. Tig nodded and cracked his knuckles. "Ambush" (Hector) "I get some weapons." (Jax) " we got that covered" (Hector) "no offense Jax, but you have been out of game a while. You need to be prepared, these guys are big time." Just then in walked Piney, and Chibs with the help of Rat and Phil. Each had 3 huge duffel bags. Stuffed, and a brief case. Setting them down and opening the bags for Jax to see they got it all. Jax looks over to Hector. "Like is said, we're good."

9\. Saving the Queen

Hector went ahead and made a call to set the meet. They decided to meet at Gemmas dad's house in Oregon. Jax went to his dorm to grab a few things before they left. A picture of Tara and his kids. Star passes by his dorm on the way back to the bar, she stops and watches Jax look at the picture. (Tracy) "um.. keep moving hun, nothing in there is our business." Star was startled "I swear I didn't mean to...i mean, I just wish I can find love like that" (Tracy). " don't we all" Tracy put her arm over her shoulder. "Don't we all" The brothers and Hector made sure they were well prepared and headed out for the meet. When they got there, they only had an hour to spare. They decided SAMCRO would be hiding behind the house and in the surrounding woods, waiting for the right moment to make their presence known. Meeko and his crew showed up on time. Meeko came with 1 other vehicle. Out came 4 men and Meeko. (Meeko) "Mr. Valdez, I have to say I was suprised to hear from you. You have quite a reputation. I'm happy to make your aquantance. What can I get for you?". (Hector) "my interest is very specific. Tell me Meeko, how big of an operation to run?" Meeko chuckled (Meeko) "I pretty much stay local, in or around Charming. (Hector) "you your self have quite a reputation. Tell mewhat kind of services do you provide?" (Meeko) "I can get you just about anything to drugs, cars, weapons. Just recently I decided to go into the business of making certain people dissapear." Meeko and some of his crew began to chuckel. (Hector) "ah I see, tell me a little more about that." (Meeko) " ah, that peeks your interst, I'm not surprised. You know the local biker club Sons of Anarchy, fucking pussys, well their so called "queen" fucked up a few girls from the local porn studio who just happen to be 2 of my best clients. They told me what happend and figured, you know what, I would love nothing more than to fuck with that bunch of bitches, so I offered to take the bitch for a heafty fee of course, and man is she a fighter." Jax hearing this was almost loosing control and gripped his gun tighter and tighter. Chibs seeing this reached over and grabbed Jaxs arm and whispered. "Not yet brotha" (Hector) "hmmm. I see, what did you do with her?" Meeko smiled proudly. "We have her at our establishment, locked up in the celler. My clients were clear they wanted her to suffer before we killed her, she's bound and gagged and let's just say the smoken body and pretty face isn't so pretty anymore. I'm thinking though she might be worth a pretty penny." Hector began to laugh, them meeko and his men began to laugh. (Hector) "ok ese, wanna know something funny?" Meeko still laughing "what" (Hector) "She's worth a lot more than you know, and you ese, fucked up" at that moment Meeko stopped laughing and looked confused. Next thing they knew they were completely surrounded. Meeko and his crew looking scarred shitless saw a mixture between Spanish men in suits and SAMCRO members, Jax walked up to Meeko, and had his gun pointed straight at meekos face. (Jax) "you took the wrong fucking women ese, now your going to take me to my wife, NOW!" (Meeko)."I have to warn you , my back up I brought is well trained. (Jax) "What backup ?" Just then a round of gun shots rang out. Meeko watched in horror as all his men were shot right in the head. (Meeko) "NOOO FUCK!" (Jax) "now get in the van" Meeko knowing his odds got inside with out any hesitation. Jax had Tig come a bound Meekos hands behind his back, and then bound his legs together. Then to make sure Meeko was good and uncomfortable whispered into Meekos ear. "I'm going to enjoy making you scream" Meeko eyes got wide. The van became filled with Samcro members and Hector. Jax never taking his eyes or gun off Meeko. (Meeko) "Look you can have your bitch, just let me..." WHAM! Jax hit Meeko right upside his face. Meeko had blood began to pour down his cheeck. (Meeko) "im sorry, I'm sorry, you can have your wife..."WHAM Jax hit him again, this time breaking his nose. (Jax) "your making it sound like you have an option on whether I get my wife back, I WILL get her back, now where are we going?" Meeko gave directions. (Bobby) "how many men are there?" Meeko stayed quiet. Jax took his knife and jammed it into his leg. Meeko yelled out in pain. (Meeko) " You can't kill my crew! I'll do whatever You want" Jax chuckled "you going to do whatever we want anyway." (Bobby) " how many.?" Meeko sighed "12" (Bobby) "any women and children?" Meeko cried "yes" (Jax) "hmm maybe a wife for a wife." (Meeko) "No please!" Jax twisted his knife making Meeko scream out. Of course Jax would never hurt a women or child, but Meeko didn't know that. They came down a dirt road and stopped far enough to see the house but not close enough to alert anyone of their presence. The men on bikes stopped farther down the road and hid their bikes in the woods and ran to the house and began to surround the property. Once the men in the van got the text noting the house was surrounded. They exited the van. Jax forced Meeko to walk even though it was very painful. They slowly got to the house. Knowing there was children inside they knew they needed to be careful about where to shoot. Counting to 3 they smashed through all the doors and windows. Down in the celler one of Meekos men was was giving Tara some water from a bucket. Tara was so weak and could hardly see due to her eyes being swollen. Meekos man told Tara to drink. Tara barley could lift the bucket. The guy looked at Tara "it's a shame Meeko gave us orders not to have fun with you. looking like you do, I would still enjoy that ass" Tara looked at him in the eyes. "When my husband finds me, hes going to kill you" the guy chuckled and the was startled by the gun shots he heard from upstairs. He looked at Tara with panic. Tara smiled. He grabbed his gun and ran to the steps. Meeko, made sure he has no weapons or his cell, and ran to the cellur. The man waiting there shot his gun and grazed Jaxs sholder. Jax shot one shot right into his head. He ran down the steps and seen Tara right away. He got down and tears to began to form at the sight. Taras feets were bound by rope so tight her feet were purple and the rope left imprints. Her face was swollen and black and blue, her head was bleeding, her arms had finger prints and hand prints. Her shirt was torn off and there were bruises all over her chest and abdomon. Thankfully her pants were still on. Jax was so enraged but seeing Tara in this state he calmed and soothed her as she cried into this chest. He cut her ropes and assisted with picking her up. Chibs came down the steps to tell Jax the coast was clear. "Oh fuck, dear sweet lass" Chibs went over to Tara up the stairs. Jax picked her up and carried her. When he got to the the steps Tara had her arm wrapped around Jax neck, Chibs used his cut to cover Taras bare breast. Jax whispered to Tara "keeps your eyes closed baby" the house was filled with dead bodies. All the men stopped what they were doing and put their heads down out of respect. Hector had one of his men follow them in an SUV, he wanted to give Tara a quiet ride to the hospital. Jax placed her gently in the back of the SUV. Tara keeping ahold of Jax for dear life. (Jax) "I'm not leaving babe, I'm just going around to the other side." Tara nodded and let Jax go. Hector explained that his men would take them right to the hospital. Jax told him "Thank you." Jax made sure to make it known he wanted Meeko kept alive for now.  
After being at the hospital for 6 hours. Tara was finally able to speak. (Tara) "The kids." (Jax) "Are fine babe, I promise." (Tara) "why did they take me, what did they want?" Jax grabbed Taras hand. "It was those 2 girls that you and Donna beat down. They hired Meeko to take you." (Tara) "For revenge" Jax nodded. (Jax) "Look babe, I know things have changed, I know how we both wanted to do this differently but I need to handel this the way I would have before, it's the only way to keep you and the kids safe." (Tara) "I know, i agree, but Jax...i want to see him." (Jax) "Noway!" (Tara) "I need to Jax, he did this." She pointed to her face. (Tara) "He wouldn't let no-one else touch me, just him. He almost took me from my babies, from you, I need this" Jax thought hard. He knew Tara needed closure, what he didn't know was what that closure would do to her.


	5. New Update Coming soon!

Just wanted you all to know I'm going to continue writing my story. I plan to update once a week. Stay tuned?


	6. Part 4 Continued

CHAPTER 9 CONTINUED...

He also knew when Tara felt strong about something to the point her statement was not a request. She wasn't asking his permission but for his support. Reluctantly he sighed looked down then back at her determined stare and nodded. (Jax) "Ok babe, if you feel you REALLY need to do it." (Tara) "I do"  
Once Tara was given a dose of pain meds Jax decided to slip outside for a smoke. He called Donna and Ope to check on the kids and let them know mommy would be home soon. He ended the call then hung his head. (Hector) "Jax?" Jax snapped his head up. (Jax) "oh, hey." Hector sat besides Jax on the bench, put down the bouquet of Roses and Lillies and lit a smoke. (Hector) "how is she?" (Jax) "well, despite being beaten, and tortured shes doing good" Hector chuckled slightly. (Hector) " Strong ass women" Jax smiled and nodded. (Jax) "Did you regret it? Leaving I mean" Hector looked at Jax for a second then up at the sky. (Hector) "Not at the time, I knew staying away was best for Grace" (Jax) "How did you do it? There were so many times I knew i should have left or forced her to leave, but Im not strong enough, and now look." (Hector) "It wasn't easy ese, there were plenty of times I thought about coming back, shit there were times I did. But ultimately I knew she didn't belong in my life. I think back now and wonder how our lives would be different if i looked at it from a different perspective." Jax looked at him confused. Hector seeing his confusion continued. " what if instead of trying to see how she could fit in my life, maybe I should have tried to fit in hers." Jax nodded. His mind began to wonder. We could leave, just pack up and go, start a new life."His thoughts were interuppted. (Hector holding out the flowers) "could you give these to Tara?" Jax stood "Why don't you give them to her, im sure she would be happy to see you" Hector smiled and followed Jax to her room." Tara was awake and smiled seeing Hector. He didn't stay long but he made sure to tell Tara how proud her mother would be that she turned out so strong. Once he left Jax came and sat on the bed and took Taras hand. (Tara) "how are the kids?" (Jax) "good, ready for you to be home." Tara smiled "me too" (Jax) "i was thinking, maybe its time for a change." Tara looked in Jax eyes unsure where he was going with this. (Jax thinking back to his conversation with Hector) "we have spent all these years trying to find ways for you and kids to fit in my life, maybe its time I find a way to fit into your" (Tara) "what are you saying baby?" (Jax) " Lets leave?" Tara stared in shocked unable to speak, as he continued to talk she found herself actually getting angry. (Jax) " we can go anywhere, start over, no club, prostitutes, drugs, guns, drug lords" Tara put her hand up for him to stop. She slowly put her hand on his cheek and he closed his eyes at her touch. She took a breath. (Tara) "Jaxon, you are crazy if you think we are going to just pick up and leave. This is our home, this IS my life." (Jax) "but look at everything that has happened? I cant keep you or the kids safe no matter what i do, it is time iv made some sacrifices for you for once" Tara winced as she was trying to sit up. Jax jumped up and helped her. ( Tara) " Do honestly believe you haven't made sacrifices? Jax, you got SAMCRO out of guns and got the club going on the direction your father wanted. By choosing a life that was safer for the family you created, you sacrificed the family you were born into." Knowing where she was going with this he hung his head and closed his eyes. "You sacrificed... your own mother." Jax looked back up at Tara, his eye wet with unshed tears. (Tara) " Lets say we go, you don't think SAMCORs enemies wont find us? If this was 4-5 years ago and we were having this conversation, i would be up out of this bed and packing before you could finish your first sentance. But this not 4 years ago, you have accomplished so much, and we are here with our family. SAMCRO IS our family. Each one of those guys would die protecting our kids and each other. I feel better and safer knowing our family is together." Jax heart swelled with pride. Looking at Tara and seeing how determined she was to make him see made him fall even more in love with this. He didnt think that was possible but it is. He reached up, used his thumb and wiped a tear that trickled down her cheek. (Jax) "ok babe, your right. We will stay" They hugged a few more minutes and decided to both lay down and fell asleep. The next day the drs decided since Tara wasnt a typical patient but a surgeon, she could go home under strict orders to rest. Tara couldn't help but smile as they pulled in the drive way, even though she was pain. She became overwhelmed seeing what was there to greet her. In the front yard was a line of people there to greet her. All of SAMCRO, Donna, her and Opies kids, Neeta, and some croweaters. But most importantly her 4 babies. The car stopped and against Jax protest to wait for him to help she jumped out of the car and sped to her kids. Donna and Netta released them and they ran into her open arms. Tara could not hold back her tears as she held her babies. (Abel, Thomas) "Mommy mommy!" ( Lily, Rose) "Ma ma ma!" After give them kisses and hugs Tara stood up to greet everyone else. She went down the line hugging and thanking everyone, everyone in response telling her they were so glad she was ok, and home. When she got to Star she stopped and grabbed both her hands. Jax had filled her in on what Star did. Star knew she could be in danger for ratting on the other girls but she still told the club the information that saved her life. (Tara) " Star...thank you" Tara hugged her a few moments longer the the others. Each of them smiling understanding why. (Tara) " you are the reason i came home to my family. If you EVER need anything at All, just ask. You want a job, you got it, wanna go to school its paid for. Just let us know. I owe my life to you. Star overwhelmed by emotion began to tear up and nodded and smiled" Tara finished her hellos and it wasn't long before everyone decided it was time to leave knowing Tara needed to rest. Neeta and Jax decided Neeta would be a live in nanny indefinitely knowing Tara needed time to heal from her injuries. Everyone left and Jax and Tara spent a quiet day with kids. At 8pm they decided it was time for bed. After the persistence from Jax and Neeta, Tara finally agreed to let them get the kids ready for bed while she went and got in bed. Jax let her kiss them all goodnight and off she went. After putting the kids down Jax walked into the bedroom and got a call. Tara sat up seeing Jax was trying to whisper. After only a few seconds he hung up turned to face Tara and smiled leaned, down and kissed her. (Tara) "who was that?" (Jax) " just Happy, wants me to go meet him" Tara knew he wasn't telling the whole truth. Normally she would never demand he tell her club business but something inside of her knew this was about Meeko. (Tara) " go meet him where?" Jax sighed "Tara..." She knew by the look on his face he was going to Meek. Tara threw over the covers and got out of bed and went to her dresser and closet. She began to get dressed on her jeans and one of Jax SAMCRO hoodie. (Jax)"Tara, please don't do this!" (Tara not looking at him just continued getting her shoes on) "Dont try to stop me Jax. Im doing this." (Jax) " I know your mad, I know you THINK you have to do this but you have no idea what it takes to act on your rage and then be able to live it" (Tara looked at him with anger) " are you trying to say im not strong enough?REALLY?! after all I've been through? I NEED to do this, you promised!" Jax knew he was loosing this battle. (Jax walked up to Tara laid his hand on the side of her head ran his thumb down her cheek) " Ok, but you have to tell me right away if you change your mind. No questions or hesitations we will leave." Tara nodded grabbed her helmet from the closet and left. Jax told Neeta they would be back. Jax got on his bike hesitantly wishing so much Tara didn't feel she needed to do this. He had no idea what tomorrow will bring. He just hoped that tonight didn't break her more than she already was. Without Tara noticing on the way out the door Jax sent a text to Happy. "Taras coming with me".Happy read the text and showed Bobby, Opie, and Chibs. They all nodded and knew this meant to be on their guard. It wasnt long before Jax and Tara pulled up and Jax helped Tara off the bike. They were keeping Meeko in a barn out in the middle of nowhere on the indian reservation. Opie was outside waiting for them. Tara approached Opie and with out a word he reached in his cut, pulled his gun and handed it to Tara. She looked him in the eyes a few seconds he nodded and she took it. Slipped it in her pants behind her back. Tara walked in the barn Jax following close behind. Opie followed closing the barn door. Taras stomach sank and her palms began sweating at the sight of Meeko. He tied to a chair on the middle of the barn. Happy was standing right next to him. He had black gloves on but you could see the shimmer was dampness. Blood. Bobby and Chibs were back a little bit but they also were wearing gloves. Both had their guns drawn. Not pointing but out for Meeko to know they were present and ready to be used. Looking back at Meeko, his had hang down and blood was pouring out of his mouth. There were bruises and cut all over his arms. He was in his boxers and she could tell his ankles were broke. He legs had lacerations all over and he was stabbed in both thighs. His arms were pinned to arm's of the chair and he was missing 2 fingers.1 from each hand. Happy nodded towards Jax and bent down in front of Meeko slapping his cheek to make him alert. Meeko raised his head and Tara could see both eyes were swollen almost shut. His lip was busted along with his eyebrow. (Happy) "HEY, ...HEY you sick fuck...wake up!" Meeko groaned but weakly lifted his head. Happy smiled. "Gotta surprise for ya. Taras heart began to race. This was definatly some place, physically or mentally she thought she would never be. As she took a step and winced from her wounds, it reminded her what motivated her to be there. Before stepping to the side Happy whispered. " you make any wrong move or say the wrong thing, the fun we have had here today will last at lot longer" Then Happy stepped aside. Tara stood in front of him. " I told you but you didnt listen. I told you my husband and my brothers would find you and kill you." Meeko started crying and and tried to tell her he was sorry. (Tara) " DONT! you are NOT sorry. You might be sorry you were caught but not for what you did, and almost did." Tara grabbed the gun."WHAM"she used the side of the gun and slammed it on the side of his head "THATS FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" ."WHAM " THATS FOR THE WORRY AND PAIN YOU CAUSED MY HUSBAND". "WHAM". " THATS FOR ALMOST TAKING ME FROM MY CHILDREN., i need my face to be the last face you see." Jax stood the hating Tara being in that place. His heart ached for his wife. Tara then pointed the gun at Meeko. He just hung his head. Tara had tears pouring down and her hands began to shake. It seemed minutes passed and her breathing got deeper. She closed her eyes.."BANG."...Her eyes flew open in shock. Looking at Meeko seeing a hole in the side of his head. It took a few seconds to comprehend what happened. She couldnt have shot the side of his head since she in front of him. She looks to her left and still standing there gun drawn was Jax. He dropped his arm and put his gun back in his pants. He slowly walked over to Tara. She didn't realize her arms were still locked. He slowly placed his hand on her arms and slid it down to her hands and took the gun. He arms fell and she collapsed into his chest. With one arm holding on tight to her body he reached back with the other signalling Opie to take the gun. Chibs came up behind Jax and told him in a whisper to take her home, they got this. Jax nodded. He lifted Tara up and walked her outside. He made sure she was composed enough to ride and started home. When they got home he again lifted her up and carried her inside. On the way to their room Neeta opened her bedroom door looking at them with worry. (Jax) "Shes fine Neeta" Jax took her straight to their bathroom sat her on her feet and started the shower. He undressed himself first then her. She stepped in the shower and closed her eyes. Jax was behind her. He still couldnt believe how much damage was done to her. Body and mind. His wife was broken. He washed himself and was almost finished with her. He was reaching from behind with the soap lathered cloth running down her stomach. She quickly grabbed his hand and tried forcing it down. ( Jax) "Tara, we shouldn't." Tara quickly turned to face him. ( Tara) "Jax, please...I need you" she kissed him deeply running her hand to his growing erection. She needed this release. She needed his touch. (Tara) " I need you inside me, i need you to make me forget. Make love to me" Jax looked at her (tara ) "you wont hurt" Jax was hesitant but knew he needed the release as well. He kissed her back. His hands roaming everywhere. Her hands in his hair. He lifted her and not too ruff pinned her against the shower wall. He set her down on her feet and bent down lifting one leg over his shoulder. He kissed her inner thigh while his hand was reaching up pinching her nipple. He got to her center and his toung tackled her throbbing clit. Tara arched her back and moaned. "Oh my god Jax...yes...Jax" Feeling her begin to tremble and shake he knew she found her release. He stood up and lifter her back up wrapping her legs around him. He entered her throbbing center. " omg Tara your so tight." Her head was tilted back in response to his member being so deep inside hitting just the right spot. It was like their bodies were made to fit each other perfectly. He felt her pussy begin to tighten and she was close again. He wasnt far. He moved fast but not too hard to hurt her. It wasnt long before they found their release together. The stood there only a few more seconds before getting out and heading to the bedroom. Tara didn't bother getting dressed. She slid into bed still wrapped in towel. Jax slipped on some sweats and laid down. The were facing each other. The stayed that way for a few minutes. (Tara) "Im sorry " Jax looked at her complexed. (Jax) " Why are YOU sorry?;"He was the one who should have been sorry" (Tara) " you sacrificed so much and worked so hard to go legit and change who you are, im the reason you had to kill again. You were right...i wasnt strong enough. shouldn't ever tried to be" A tear fell from her eye and Jax wiped it away. (Jax) "Babe, you didn't MAKE me do anything. I did what I had to do to protect you. Even if it was from your self." Tara was looking down ashamed. Jax reached under her chin and lifted her face. (Jax) "Tara look at me, listen to me. You are my wife. I will ALWAYS and WILLINGLY do whatever it takes to protect you. It my job and duty as your husband. Do I like killing? No. But its part of who I am. Iv learned to be able to do what needs to be done and continue living life. You are not built that way...its NOT a bad thing Tara. You should never and if its up to me you WILL never have to learn to cope with that weight knowing you ended a life...please Tara dont bare this weight. I Am fine, honestly im happy i got to do it. I love you so much Tara. You are the strongest women i know and the most amazing mother." Taras heart swelled. She knew he was right. She had no business going there today. She has to let this go and move on. Meeko cant win. She nodded her head. Jax grinned and kissed her deeply. They finally fell asleep. Tara promised her self that when morning came this will all be behind them...They. didnt realize though there was still a threat out there waiting for the perfect time to come forward. Would they be ready?

Chapter 10

10 years have gone by... (Sneak peek of update coming VERY soon) 


	7. Part 5

Chapter 10

10 years have gone by. Its almost the end of summer. Abel was now 17 going into his Junior year of high school. Thomas was 15 and was going to be a freshman, Lily and Rose are now 13 and and going into 8th grade. (Tara) " can you believe this will be Lily and Roses last year of middle school?" Jax smiled while pouring a cup of coffee. ( Jax) " I know, time has flew by, shouldn't you be at work?" Tara stood up from the kitchen table walked to Jax and wrapped her arms around his waist. (Tara) " No, i am letting Kelly do my rounds today. Perks of owning my own practice." She leaned up and gave him a kiss. "Im taking the kids school shopping remember" (Jax) " Ah thats right, you have fun with that" Tara chuckled and leaned in for another kiss. (Rose) " Eew get a room" Jax and Tara chuckled. Rose was spitting image of Abel and Thomas who was a spitting image of Jax. Blond hair blue eyed beauties which outgoing personalities and no fear mantalety. Which scared Tara to no end. Rose was wild and adventurous. The older she got the more nervous she was thinking of her in highschool. Thank god they would have Thomas the to watch out for them. Close behind Rose came in Lily. Tara definalty had a close special bond with Lily. She was her only child that took after her. Body and mind. Dark hair, green eyes. More reserved and introverted. Got straight A's and liked to read. She wasn't so worried about her wanting to go to parties and getting caught up in a horrible relationship. She was more concerned about boys taking advantage of her nieve nature. She knew she would be gullible and easily swayed. She definatly looked the part as she was also her only child that wore glasses and dressed a lot more modest. Taking Rose shopping was always a lot more stressful. They always ended up fighting due to Rose wanting clothes that showed way too much skin. Tara took a deep breath thinking about today. (Tara) "Good morning girls" (Rose/Lily) "Mornin Mama" (Jax) "Am i invisible?" (Rose/Lily) "Morning Daddy?" They both walked up and hugged their father and he kissed the top of their heads. (Jax) "You girls be good for your mom today...Rose" Rose twisted her head around with a look of confusion (Rose) "Ugh, What do you mean!?" Jax gave her a look letting her know exactly what he was talking about. Rose rolled her eyes (Rose) "Well if MOM knew what style was!" (Tara) "Im very well aware of the style, YOU want to STYLE like your a grown women." Rose turned to Jax for help. (Rose) "Daddy, mom is being SO unreasonable, they arnt so bad! You might see the TOP of my stomach. (Jax) "You are barking up the wrong tree, your lucky I dont make you both wear turtle neck sweaters." (Rose) "UGH! This is SO UNFAIR!" with that she was gone to her room. (Tara) "oh boy, today will be fun" Jax went and kissed Tara once more and the top of Lillys head and out the door he went. (Tara) "Lilly baby will you please go and get your brothers and tell them we leave in 15 minutes?" LilLillr odded her head and left to the boys room while Tara went and talked to Rose. Tara knocked (Rose) "GO AWAY!" (Tara) " Common Sweety dont be like that i want to have a nice day." Rose grunted " oh ya...nice? Thats funny" (Tara) " ok fine you can be that way, you better be out in the car in 15 minutes or you will grounded till school starts. (Rose) " Ugh fine!" Tara chuckled and thought "ugh and to think i was excited to have girls" Abel came out of his room. Tara could tell he wasn't happy either. He had been bummed out ever since Tara and Jax told him that for his birthday he was getting a car and not the bike he had wanted. Tara had thought he was too young among other reasons. Jax agreed. Or so she thought. Thomas came out and seemed ok. "Ok 2 for 2 in a decent mood. I can handel that." And off to town they went. By the time they got home around 4 they were all beat. Jax was home waiting for them. The girls ran in first ready to show their dad all the new things the got, Thomas and Abel helped Tara with all the bags. (Rose/Lily) "Daddy, daddy look at all our new school stuff!" Jax smiled. (Jax) " Thats great girls, why don't you go and put on an outfit and model your clothes for me." The girls flew down the hall to their room. Tara and the boys came arms full. Jax took what Tara had. (Jax) "Fun day?" Tara rolled her eyes. Abel and thomas walked passed and went straight to their rooms. Tara walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer and took a big swig. (Jax) " That bad?" (Tara) " Lets see, does fighting with your 13 year old daughter ALL day because she wants daisy duke shorts, a crop top and her belly pierced sound fun?" (Jax ) "over my dead body!" (Tara) " That's what I said" (Jax) "That would be Rosey?" Tara nodded. ( Tara ) " oh and Abel, getting him to choose anything was a joke. He just walked around not talking with his hands in his pockets. I swear he's lucky he's even getting a car from the way he is acting." Jax walked up grabbed the beer took a swig set it on the counter and wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her. Tara smiled eyes closed. (Tara) "mmmmm thats nice." (Thomas) um...hello? public area here. You guys got a room ya know." (Jax) "and your point son" (thomas ) " you should use it" Jax and Tara laughed. ( Thomas) " LJ texted, asked to come over, is that ok?" LJ was Donna and Opies son who was also 13 and even though he was a bit younger than Thomas they got along real well. Tara looked at Jax. "Actually lets cookout, burgers. Sounds good and i don't feel like cooking." (Jax) "yes mam" Jax called Opie and arranged the cookout. The girls preformed their fashion and show and soon after the Winstons showed up. LJ and Thomas headed straight for the pool. The girls following suit. While the women were in the kitchen making sides Jax and Ope were tending to the meat. (Opie) "What's up with Abel?" (Jax sighed) " Hes pissed cause he wants a bike for his birthday but we told him no he's getting a car, Tara thinks he not mature enough for a bike" (Opie took a drink of his beer looking at Jax perplexed) "ok, and you agree. (Jax) " I mean kind of, i dont want him to think he one option in life ya know. I mean when we were 16 i couldnt wait to my bike, my cut, or my gun. Ready to do whatever it took to please the club and sit at the table." Opie chuckled. " I don't think getting a bike means the same to him like it did for you. Did he ask for a gun, or a cut?" (Jax shook his head) No, he didnt. I guess Tara feels that's where it will head, can you blame her for being a little paranoid?" (Opie) " No i cant, but Jax at the same time, SAMCRO hasn't been the same club in what? Over 10 years? Im mean shit, we haven't even fired a gun in years would it be terrible if he wanted to prospect?" (Jax) "No i guess not. " jax rubbed the back of his neck. "Ill talk to Tara again. Thanks man" they didn't realize Abels window was open and heard the whole conversation. (Abel) " I knew Dad was fine with it. " It wasn't long before all the food was done. They all sat at the patio table and chairs to eat. The girls were messing with Thomas and LJ and Opie and Donna were updating everyone on how Ellie and Kenny were doing in college. Opie noticed Abel wasn't talking much. (Opie) " Hey Abel, what kind of car you thinking you want" (Abel) " one on two wheels." (Tara) " Abel, please not now." (Abel) "Common Mom im 17, dad got his 1st bike at 16 and YOU rode too at 16" ( Tara) " things were different back the Abel" (Jax) " Abel thats Enough!" Abel got angry and stood up. "THIS IS BULLSHIT, even DAD THINKS I CAN HAVE A BIKE!" Tara looked at Jax. (Jax) "I SAID ENOUGH!" Abel wasn't paying attention to Jax he walked up to a seated Tara, towerd over her and put his finger in her face. "YOUR JUST BEING A BI..." Before he could finish his sentence Jax had Abel pinned against the wall by his neck. Not enough to life him off his feet and choke him out but enough pressure to keep him pinned in place. (JAX) "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU TALKING TO BOY! You dont EVER, and I mean EVER talk to you mother that way again. Do you understand me? Abel tried to speak. "Dddaaa" ( Jax) "DO YOU understand? Or i will drop you where you stand." Abel nodded. Jax let him go and after a monent of deep breathing and composing himself Abel rushed off to his room. Jax looked back and seen Tara, Thomas and Opie were standing behind him. Donna had taken the other 3 inside. Tara walked up to Jax slowly. Laid her hand on his chest and kissed him. She knew this was hurting him. He had never lost control in front of his kids let alone on his kids. He kissed Tara back and told her he was going for a bike ride clear his head. Tara nodded. After Jax left Thomas went inside. Tara went to follow but heard Opie chuckle. (Tara) " How the hell can you find this funny?" (Opie) " ok, a few years ago when kenny was 15 he stayed out late past curfew. Donna was waiting for him and met him at the door. She began on him and he started to get loud which of course only made her more mad. They didn't notice i was standing in the bedroom door. Kenny decided he had enough and yelled " JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" and pushed her. Not just out of the way but into the table hard." Tara's eyes got wide as he continued. " I snatched him up, pinned him against the wall by the throat just like Jax had done and told him if he ever spoke or touched his mother like that again i would end him" Tara took in what he said. (Tara) " Did he ever do anything like that again?" (Opie) "Not that Im aware of." Opie walked up and wrapped one arm around Tara's shoulders gave her a side hug. (Opie) " you see Abel and Thomas as your baby boys, Jax sees them as growing men and a young man intimidating his wife." (Tara took a deep breath) " Ya, thanks Ope" Tara walked in to see Donna cleaning up the kitchen. (Tara) "Donna, I can do that" (Donna) "Its fine really, are you ok?" Tara nodded. "Ya" (Donna nodded her head towards Opie) " Opie tell you about Kenny I take it?" (Tara) " Yes he did. How did you handle that?" (Donna) "Ope handled it really, he did end up feeling terrible, kenny I mean. He came to meet the next day told me how terrible he felt. Im sure Abel will to. He's a good boy." Tara smiled "Thank you Donna." Donna went and gave Tara a hug. (Donna) " Im going to grab LJ and head home." (Tara) "No, he wanted to stay with Thomas tonight?" (Donna) " Are you sure?" (Tara) "Yes, i doubt anything else will happen tonight." (Donna) " ok then ill grab Ope. Night hun thanks for dinner, the girls are in their room. I think they are upset." Tara walked in the girls room. They were sitting on Roses bed. The backs up against the wall holding hands. Tara came and sat on the bed. (Tara) " Hey girls its ok." (Rose) " Abel went crazy" (Lily) "Daddy got really mad and...hurt Abel." Tara reached of and grabbed their hands. " I know that was probably scary for ya guys, but you know your daddy would never hurt anyone of you. He just got upset when Abel got upset. (Rose) "Why was Abel even mad? And why did he yell at you?" (Abel) "Cause Im stupid" The girls and Tara locked eyes with Abel. He was looking down with his hands in his pockets leaned against the door frame. He then looked up. "Im so sorry mom" Tara lifted her arm up motioning for him to come sit down. (Abel looked at his baby sisters) " Im sorry I scared you guys, I was acting stupid. I never should have yell at mom like that, and Dad didnt hurt me. He was protecting mom...from me" Abel had Teary eyes and Tara rubbed his hair. (Lily) " Were you going to hurt mommy?" (Tara) "No baby, he was just upset. He would never hurt me or you guys either, ever" The girls got up on their knees and hugged Tara and Abel.

Later that night all the kids were down. LJ and Thomas had fallen asleep on the living room floor. Jax came in making sure he was quiet. He wasn't surprised to see his bedroom light on. He walked in and Tara in bed was reading a book. She lifted her head. He went straight to his dresser got into some sweats and laid on the bed. (Jax) "Im sorry i lost..." Tara leaned over and kissed him deeply. He looked at her surprised but grinned. (Tara) "Forever my fierce protector" (Jax) "Hows Abel?" (Tara) "He feels terrible" (Jax) " He should!, He wants a bike? He's lucky he"ll get a vehicle at all!" (Tara) "I know baby he messed up, and he knows he messed up, I went into the girls room to talk to them cause they were pretty upset." Jax looked down feeling bad for scaring his little girls. (Tara) " Abel heard me talking to them and not only came in and apologized but also owned what he did" Jax rolled over and looked at the ceiling. Tara seeing him thinking real hard rolled on top of him and kissed him. (Tara) " Come on Mr. Teller, lets destress." She began to kiss him all over starting at his neck. Jax's hands began roam taking a strap of Tara's tank top down her arm and kissed her shoulder. Tara started to move lower kissing his chest, stopping and nipping at each nipple. She got down to his member and was happy to see he was rock hard ready for her to take him. She took her mouth and tried her best to swallow as much as she could. Massaging him with her toung and making sure to flick the tip teasingly making him ache for more. (Jax) "Jesus Tara...im not gonna last long." His breathing was getting deeper and faster which made Tara suck harder and speed up. Jax reached down grabbing her shoulder then squeezing as he spilled his juices into her succulent mouth. His legs shaking. His eyes were closed and moaning real low. When Tara felt she sucked him dry she raised up smiling at him and wiped the side of her mouth. She leaned up and kissed him. He smiled back and began kissing her neck. (Jax) " let me return the favor." He quickly rolled her over mirroring her actions. As Jax was making love to his wife with his mouth the didn't realizing the eyes peering at them through a window. "Mmmmm ok Tellers you keep living your wonderful life, its almost time for us to meet and let the fun begin. Time to take back what is rightfully mine."


	8. Part 6

Chapter 11

The next morning things were pretty quiet. All 5 kids were eating their breakfast. Not talking. Tara and Jax drinking their coffee. You could cut the tension with a knife. Tara couldn't take it. This was NOT a typical Saturday morning. The kids should be laughing, and driving each other crazy. Tara slammed her coffee cup down startling everyone. All eyes where on her. (Tara) "OK! Its saturday and I think a trip the water park sounds great!" The kids all smiled. (LJ) "Even me?" (Tara) "Yes, even you, so, get ready we are leaving in an hour, LJ, Thomas should have a bathing suit for you." The kids instantly jumped up to get ready. Abel slowly got up and went to his room head down. Tara began to clean breakfast from the table. (Jax) " Um.. Babe, remember i got that meet with the club today?" (Tara) "Not anymore. Be ready in an hour" she went and gave him a quick kiss and went to get ready. Jax sighed "yes mam"

They got to the water park and Tara was happy. The mood from this morning changed. The kids were back to being the happy kids she knew, except for Abel. Tara and Jax found some chairs at the side of the pool over looking the whole water park. The girls, LJ and Thomas wasted no time, they dropped their towels and away they went. As they sat down Tara noticed Abel just sitting and few chairs down, headphones blarring. (Tara) "Jax, I think you need to talk to Abel." (Jax) " Ya, I know" Jax went and sat down next to Abel who pretended not to notice. Jax reached over and removed a ear peirce, Abel looked over at Jax. (Jax) " Son, im sorry I lost it the way I did. I just reacted." (Abel) " I know dad, you did the right thing, I shouldn't ever yelled at mom like that, it was a really shitty thing to do. I deserved worse." (Jax) " well, all I can say is its seems you understand and I wont ever have to worry about you doing anything like that again right?" (Abel) " Never, I promise" Abel and Jax smiled, Jax stood and slapped Abel on the back. (Jax) "you can come sit next to me and your mom?" (Abel) "Naw im good" Jax nodded and decided to let him be and went back to Tara. (Tara) "That seemed like it went good?" (Jax) "Ya I think so." After a little while Abel got up to go to the bathroom. He was washing his hands and hears "Don't I know you?" Abel turns around seeing the guy was talking to him. (Abel) "Um...I don't think so?" The guy had short blond hair, on the taller side and he could tell he was older probably around his parents age. He thought he looked similar to someone he knew or used to know. He couldn't think of who but knew for sure he didn't know him personally. The guy then asked "You live in Charming right?" Abel looked at him complexed. (Abel) " Uh ya" (Neil) "Ya iv seen you around, my names Neil." Abel stood there not really knowing what to say. (Neil) " Iv noticed you around SAMCRO the motorcycle club. Man I love bikes, you ride?" Abel shook his head. ( Abel) " No not yet but I want to" (Neil) "Whats stopping you? I mean your obviously around them enough to have the opportunity" (Abel) " Ya you would think, my dads the president of the club and I cant even ride" (Neil) " oh man that's brutal" Abel nodded "Ya it is" (Neil) "Well you seem like a good kid, how about...well nah I don't wanna cause problems with your folks." (Abel) " No! What were you gonna say?" Neil got closer to Abel to speak real low. " I was just gonna say, I have 2 bikes, I could teach you how to ride?" Abel's face lit up. There was no way he was gonna pass up this chance to ride. Even if it meant going behind his parents back. (Abel) " Really? You would do that?" (Neil) " Shit, your the president of SAMCRO's son, its only right you learn and then you can prove to your parents you can handel it." Abel smiled and nodded." (Neil) " Here kid, give me your number and ill get a hold of you" Abel gave his number and then heard his moms voice. "Abel! You in there?" (Abel) "Oh, thats my mom gotta go, thanks Neil" (Neil) " No problem, ill call ya soon" Abel hurried back outside. (Tara) " Hey, you were gone for awhile" (Abel shrugged) " Just going to the bathroom" Tara seen a guy walk out of the bathroom. The guy stopped and smiled at Tara then walked away." Tara felt something off. "Did that guy talk to you." Abel looked at Tara confused. " What guy?" Tara pointed. Abel looked and shrugged. "Nope" (Tara) " Ok well, common, help me get lunch for everyone." Tara thought the strange guy looked like someone she knew but couldn't put her finger on it. She decided to let it go and enjoy the rest of the day with her family.

A week had gone by since Abel met Neil. He was anxious and waiting for his call. Finally the day before the first day of school he got a text from an unknown number. "Abel, its Neil from the water park, call me" Abel locked his bedroom door and dialed the number. (Neil) "Abel! Hows it going?" (Abel) "Alright, what's up?" (Neil) " Ready to learn how to ride?" (Abel) " Hell ya" (Neil) "What are you doing tomorrow?" (Abel) "School starts tomorrow" (Neil) " You gotta car right?" (Abel) " uh ya" (Neil) "Ok, ill text you directions and you can meet me after" (Abel) " Alright, ill be there" The call ended and Abel sat on his bed and took a deep breath. He never really went behind his parents back. It didn't matter though. He shook away the guilty feelings. It was time he proved to his parents he could ride. Even it meant lying to them. Later that day they were all sitting down for dinner. Jax was gone on club business. (Tara) "Ok guys school starts tomorrow. " (Unanimous from all 4 kids) " Ugh!" (Tara) " Oh please, it ain't that bad" (Rose) "You have NO idea mom, school sucks" Tara chucked. " Actually, do you know how long it takes to go to school to be a doctor?" (Thomas) " 7 years" (Tara) " Atleast" (Rose looked at her shocked and disgusted) "Wait...you CHOSE to go to school for 7 years? Your nuts" (Lilly) " How long would you have to go to be a writer?" (Rose) "Leave it too Lil to nerd it up" (Lily) "SHUT UP ROSE" (Rose) " YOU SHUT UP" (Tara) "HEY..." (Jax walking in) " Both of you need to stop" (Lily) "But daddy I... (Jax) "Dont wanna hear it, im sure ROSE stated her opinion on something but just stop fighting" (Rose/Lily) " ok daddy." Tara got up smiled and kissed him. " Thanks for running interference ill make your plate" Now all 6 were sitting down. (Jax) " Abel, did you get gas like I told ya too.?" (Abel) "Yes" (Jax)"Check tire pressure, oil..." (Abel rolling his eyes) " Yes Dad, I did it all." Jax nodded. Abel figured now would be a good time to come up with a reason to not come straight home. (Abel) " Hey mom, dad, I think i want to try out for track" Jax and Tara looked at each other then back to Abel. (Tara) " Um...ok baby." (Abel) "Try outs are tomorrow after school, so Tommy will have to ride the bus" (Thomas) " oh common!" (Tara) " I actually dont hate that idea, i like the thought of the girls not riding alone" Thomas rolled his eyes" (Jax looking at Abel) "ok son, but we want you home right after tryouts" (Abel) " Ya i figured" Abel began finishing his dinner not being abel to contain his smile. Later that evening Jax and Tara were getting ready for bed. Jax stepped out of the shower and Tara was brushing her teeth. (Jax grabbed the towel and playfully let Tara sneak a peek) " Like what you see?" Tara chuckled and blushed. "Always" the she went back to brushing her teeth. " What's on your mind?" (Tara) " Why do you say that?" (Jax) " That face, I know that look, it the Im stressing and thinking too hard look" Tars rolled her eyes but smiled. Jax knew her better than she knew herself. ( Tara) " Ok, its just Abel. Hes never been interested in sports, never mentioned anything about sports all summer, then the day before school starts he wants to join Track of alls things. Just seems...off." Jax finished drying off and slipped into some sweats, then him and Tara climbed into bed. (Jax) " Ya, seems out of the blue but hes 17. Still figuring shit out. Maybe a friend is trying out so he decided too." (Tara) "Maybe" Jax leaned over, kissed his wife and pulled over to cuddle. (Jax) " You worry too much mama." Tara sighed "ya, i cant help it. " Jax kissed her head and didn't take long to fall asleep. Tara on the other hand wasn't that lucky. She laid there for about an hour before loosing the battle. The next morning things went pretty smooth. Rose wore something that was NOT too revealing and she didn't even fight Tara when Tara reminded her she was too young for makeup. She waited till Thomas and the girls got on the bus and left for work. Jax had already left early that morning. It was around 9am when Tara called Jax. (Jax) "Good morning beautiful" ( Tara) " Baby, can you please go to the middle school? Im heading into an emergency surgery." (Jax) " uh..ya whats going on.?" (Tara) "Not sure, all they said was the needed to discuss Rose, thanks baby I gotta go Ill call you later, love you." (Jax) " Love you too" Jax sped to the middle school. He got to the office and the guidance counselor Ms. Terri, and the vice princable Mr. Simon wasted no tome and showed Jax to Mr. Simons office and Jax took a seat. ( ) " Thank you for coming in " (Jax) "No problem, whats going on?" ( ) "Rose, can you please come in here?" Jax turned to the door and his jaw dropped. He was instantly angry. Rose walked in. She was wearing a short mini skirt, a tank top that showed all of her stomach, low cut to show the little cleavage she had. High heeled thigh high boots, and a face FULL of thick dark make up" Jax stood and his face was instantly red. Jax turned to the counselor and Vice Principal. " Im sorry, im going to take her home and I promise this will NEVER happen again." Roses head just hung down. Jax put his hand on Roses back and guided her out of the school. Jax brought the tow truck from the shop. When they got in Jax starts the truck and begins to go home. The ride was silent and Rose figured now was a good time to try and apologize. (Rose) "Daddy I.." (Jax) " NO! I dont want to hear it, you KNEW this wasn't acceptable and you did it anyway. Are you TRYING to get felt up or worse?" Rose started tearing up. (Jax) " Do you actually think guys respect and girl who looks like that?, cause let me tell you as a man who is around women who dress like that everyday, you look like a..." Jax realized what he was going to say and stopped. (Rose) "Like what?...a whore?" Jax whipped his head to the side to look at his daughter. He could see the tears. He took a breath and managed to get out " a joke, no one will respect you if you have no respect for yourself, now im taking you home to get all that shit off including the make up and your coming to the club house with me the rest of the day." Rose nodded a knew there was no room to argue. It didn't take long before Rose was done and Jax brought her back to SAMCRO. (Jax)" Head back my dorm room and watch some TV."

(Opie) "Hey Rosey" Rose walked right past everyone not looking up. (Opie looked at Jax) "um..whats that about.?" Jax sat down at the bar and signaled for a beer. "Well lets see, its the first day of school and Rose decided to sneak a short skirt, belly shirt, hooker boots and make up." (Opie) " Damn, and she thought no one would say anything?" (Jax) "Guess not" (Opie) "Man, shes a wild one" (Jax to a drink of beer)" I need more guns" Opie chuckled. About an hour later Tara called Jax. (Jax) " Hey babe, how did surgery go?" (Tara) "Intense, poor baby 3 months old. Needed blood transfusion and had to be resuscitated, but we got her back and shes stable" (Jax) " Shes lucky she had you as her Dr." Tara smiled. (Tara) "So..what did Rose do?" (Jax) " Well im guessing when you get home your going to find some of your make up missing?" (Tara) " Your kidding!" (Jax) " Nope, and..we need to find out where she would get a mini skirt and belly shirt and hooker boots" (Tara) "What the fu..." (Jax) " I know babe." (Tara) " where is she now?" (Jax) " Dorm, she fell asleep, figured i will wake her up here soon and bring her home." (Tara) " Ok baby, im about finished here, i wanna be home when Tommy and Lily get off the bus" Jax and Tara said their I love yous. Tara decided to make one more call to Abel to wish him good luck at tryouts. She knew they were out of school by now. She got his voice mail. She took a breath and tried to push her anxiety to the side and listen to Jax. She needed to get home to talk with Rose. All she knew for sure is she would grounded indefinitely and Rose WILL tell them where she got the clothes.

Abel practically ran to his car when the last bell rang ending the first day of school. It didn't take him long to get to the address Neil sent him. It was quite a ways out of town. He pulled up to an old farm house with a very long drive way that split off. One went to the front of the house, the other side went back to a big red barn behind the house. Seems to look like it may have been abandoned for a few years. He got out of the car and Neil was standing on the porch waiting for him. (Neil)" Find the place ok?" (Abel) " Ya, how long have you lived here?" (Neil) " few weeks, my grandparents left it to me. They passed years ago. Figured it was time to come back home, alright, lets get riding" Abel smiled and followed him to the barn. His heart started racing with anticipation as Neil opened the doors. He seen two bike shaped figures underneath 2 blue tarps. Neil smiled at Abel as he pulled both tarps off revealing 2 harleys. One was a a Harley road king, the other almost matched his fathers to a tee. A dyna. (Neil motioning towards the bikes) " Pick one" Abel went right to the dyna. He knew his dad would've chosen this one. Abel threw his legs over and sat down moving his hand all over. His thoughts were interrupted by his cell. (Abel) " Shit" (Neil) "Gonna take it" Abel seen it was his mom. (Abel) " Nah, im good." He declined the calk a put the phone back in his pocket. (Neil) " Alright lets begin." Neil went over the basics. After a half hour he figured it was as good as time as any. Abel nervously started the bike. Feeling the vibration was better than he could ever imagine. Neil followed suit. They decided to hit the country roads till the road came to a tee about 4 miles down. Turn around and come back. Abel took off. He got out of the drive way and hit the road. His heart was racing. "WOOHOO!" They had gone about 2 miles when the road seem to curve. Abel didn't realize how sharp the curve was until it was too late. He hit the break into the turn. The bike went down and he slid. He slid about 20 feet before coming to a stop in ditch on the side of the road. He laid there in shock. (Neil) "ABEL! ABEL!" Abel slowly got up and took off his helmet. Neil rushed to his side. (Neil) "Abel! You ok? Holy shit" (Abel) " Im ok, i think, Neil im so sorry" (Neil) " Hey it all good, it happens, lets get you up and see you." Abel winced as he stood. He too off the jacket Neil loaned him and lifted his shirt. His left side had already begin to bruise from his rib cage to his hips down his leg." (Neil) "Damn, can you walk?" Abel took a few steps. He was sore but nothing he couldn't handel. (Neil) " Alright, nothings broke." Neil walked over to the bike Abel followed. ( Abel) "Shit, im so sorry" Neil looked over the bike. He got on it a started it. Revved it up. The dyna roared. Neil shut it off. (Neil) " Few scratches. Nothing a coat of paint cant fix. Can you ride it back to the farm." Abel took a deep breath and nodded. There was no way he was gonna let this stop him. Neil helped get the bike back on the road and they went back to the farm. When Abel got off the bike he took off his helmet and jacket laid them on the bike. (Abel) " I Don't know how, but ill get the money to pay for the scratches." (Neil) " Actually, how about I let you work it off?" (Abel) " Um ok how?" (Neil) "We can talk about the details in a few days when you come back for another lesson" (Abel looked at Neil shocked) " your still gonna teach me?" (Neil laughed) " Im pretty sure you learned a good lesson today. Never underestimate a curve" Abel chucked holding his side. (Neil) "Take a few days and rest" Abel nodded. He reached out his hand to Neil to shake on the deal and left to go home. He hoped his he could walk without a limp long enough to get to the bathroom for a hot shower. When he got home it was about 6:30. He figured his mom would be waiting for him and he was right. Tara heard the front door open and hurried out of the kitchen. (Tara) " Hey baby, how was try outs?" (Abel) " Good, i made the team" Tara smiled and went in for a hug. (Tara) "That's so good" Abel stopped her. "Im sweaty mom let me take a shower" Tara stood back. "oh, ok. Well im happy for you baby." (Abel) " Thanks mom" Tara watched his son walk back to his room. She felt something was off. She knew he was hiding something. Abel was a spitting image of his father and she ALWAYS knew when Jax was lying or hiding something by looking into his eyes. She didn't know what but she was going to find out. (Tara's thoughts) "these damn kids will be the death of me"

2 weeks had gone by since Abel went down on his bike. He had gotten a track schedule from the school to give to his parents. He also gave one to Neil and explained that he would need to follow that schedule. Neil seemed to be with it. Neil hadn't filled him in on on the job he was going to do for him yet. He didn't bring it up but figured he would wait until Neil did. One night after one of his lessons he came home around 8 to his mom and dad waiting for them in the living room. (Abel) " Uh, hey guys" (Jax) "Have a seat son" Abel sat down across from them. (Tara) "Abel we are going to ask you a question, and now is the time to be honest, where have you been going after school" (Abel) " I told you I have track" (Tara) " Abel, tell us the truth" (Abel) " I am" (Jax) " You mother was called to the school today." Abel knew in that moment he was caught. He slinked back in the couch and put his head down. (Jax) " Principle said your already failing 3 classes." (Tara) " its only been 2 weeks, so I mentioned that maybe Track was making you loose your focus" (Abel) " OK ok, look, you know that guy at the water park. The one who came out of the bathroom. Tara nodded. Jax looked confused. Tara waved at Jaxs confusing motioning she would explain later. (Abel) " Well, he said he recognized me, we got talking and he said that the best way to prove to you guys I was ready to ride was if i showed you. He offered to teach me" Tara stood " You did WHAT?" (Abel) " Look i know your mad, but I knew you wernt going to let me prove it, so I.." (Tara) " Lied!, right to our faces, do you have any idea how lucky you are, you could have been hurt and we would have NO idea where to look for you if something happened." (Jax) " Who the hell is this guy?" (Abel) " His name is Neil, he lives out of town in an old farm house, thats all I know" (Jax) " What's the address?" (Abel) " Dad please, he's a nice guy" (Jax) " You really think so? Think about this Abel, how old is this guy.?" (Abel) " like your age I think" (Jax) " There is NO reason a grown ass man wants to hang around a kid, and pushes the kid to lie to their parents, address NOW!" Able grabbed his phone and texted it to his dad. Jax grabbed his cut and headed out. (Abel) " Mom please stop him, what is he gonna do?" (Tara) " No i will not, your dad is right now give me your phone" (Abel) " Mom common" (Tara) " The only you have proven is you cant be trusted. Give me your phone, and car keys." Abel huffed stood and did as he was told. He then went to his room. Tara watched him leave then let out a breath and sat on the couch. (Lily) "Mommy are you okay?" Tara quickly lifter head and smiled. "Yes baby, im ok." (Lily) " I heard yelling" Tara stood and went over to her daughter " I know Im sorry, its over now, common ill tuck you in."

Jax had called Opie, Chibs, and Bobby and explain what had went down. He told them he was going to pay this "Neil" a visit and see what the hell he wanted with his son. They all decided to ride along. They pulled up in the driveway of the old farm house. It was late but there was a light on. Jax wasted no time and pounded on the front door. It was only a moment and a man opened the door. (Jax) "You Neil?" (Neil) " Ah, you must be Abels dad." (Jax) " Ya I am, now i want to know what the fuck you want with my son" Neil looked around a knew he needed to choose his words carefully. "Look I dont want trouble" Jax grabbed the collar of Neils shirt and pinned him against the door way. Neil held his hand up trying to show he was being submissive. (Jax) " Bullshit, now tell me" (Neil) " Abel mentioned he wanted to learn how to ride, he said he wanted to prove to you he could. I wanted to help him" (Jax) " Its not up to you what hes able to do. Now im going to say this once, Stay away from my son, loose his number. If I EVER find out you contact him or see him again...I will kill you" (Neil) " I.." Jax slammed him back "DO you hear me?" (Neil winced) " Yes" Jax slowly let him go. He turned to leave. (Neil) "I see the reputation of the president of SAMCRO proceeds him" Jax looked back turned and punched Neil hard it the face knocking him down. Jax turned again and he and his brother left leaving Neil on the porch holding his nose. Neil watched him leave and smiled menacingly. "It almost time you figure out who I really am...brother"


	9. Part 7

Chapter 12

Its been a couple of days since Jax's warning to to Neil to stay away. It was a Friday morning and all the kids were eating breakfast before school. (Tara) "Rose, let me check your backpack. (Rose) " oh common mom, I learned my lesson ok!" She reluctantly handed her bag over. Tara peeked inside and handed it back. (Tara) " Im glad to hear that. Ok guys dishes in the sink, hurry before you miss the bus" (Abel) " When can I have my car back?" (Jax coming out of his room) " When we feel you can be trusted. You have to understand son, braking someones trust means having to deal with those consequences. Trust isn't easily earned after its been broken." Abel nodded. Tara walked up. (Tara) " Doesn't mean we don't love you. That will never change, you know that right?" (Abel) " Yes mom I know." Tara kissed him on the forehead. Abel smiled and walked out. She repeated that with each child as they headed off to wait for the bus. Once the bus got there and they all took their seat Abel looked out the window and thought he saw Neil drive by slowly. (Thomas) "Abel!" Abel jumped. (Abel) " Damn Thomas!" (Thomas chuckled) " Sorry. Look I knew you didn't go out for trac." Abel looked at him confused. "If you knew then why didn't you say something?" Thomas shrugged. " because we're brothers. Didn't seem right to rat you out" Abel nodded. Thomas smiled and put on his head phones. Abel stared out the window expecting to see Neils car following them. He pushed the thoughts aside figuring he was overthinking. After school Abel and Thomas were getting on the bus and he seen Neils car again. This time he knew it was his for sure. Abel knew at that moment he needed to find a way to call him and explain what happened. He sat next to Thomas again just like in the morning. " Tommy, let me see your phone" Thomas reached into his pocket and handed it over. " Why?" (Abel) " I gotta call someone." He dialed Neils number. It rang twice. "Hmm using little brothers phone?" (Abel) " Ya, that was you this morning right? Driving past the bus?" (Neil) " Maybe, you know kid you still owe me some money." (Abel) " I know, my parents grounded me, ill get it though I promise" (Neil) "3 days, enjoy your weekend" then the line went dead. Abel took a deep. "Fuck" (Thomas) "What?" Abel shook his head. "Nothing, lost connection, please don't tell mom or dad ok?" Thomas nodded and took his phone back. The rest of the day and night was uneventful. Jax had to be at the club house. When he returned later that night, he was surprised to see his bedroom light was on. When he walked in Tara was writing. (Jax) " hey babe, why are you still up?" (Tara) "Just thinking. We've sheltered the kids." Jax eyed her curiously. "What?" (Tara) " we have raised them in bubble thinking the world is safe and anyone can be trusted." Jax sat at the edge of the bed and rubbed her legs. (Jax) " Where is all this coming from babe? I thought this is what we wanted? To raise them out of the life, give them the life and choices we didnt have? (Tara) " It is, I don't regret the choices we have made, i just think maybe telling them a few things from our past might get them to understand or even appreciate the life we gave them." (Jax) " Are we talking about Abel?" Tara looked down and back up. (Tara) " Yes...and Rose, but even Lily and Thomas should know too. I just...I just want them to grow knowing that we fought very hard to give them the life they have." Jax smiled. (Tara) "What?" (Jax) "I love you so much, and our kids are lucky to have you as their mother. The kids will ALWAYS know how much we love them." Tara went to say something but Jax hurried and kissed her. (Jax) " But...I think I have an idea." Tara smiled leaned up and pinned Jax down on the bed. She straddled him and he reached under her shorts grabbing ahold of her perfect firm behind. (Tara) " What's that?" (Jax) " Have boys come with me tomorrow, ill take them and show them charming, show them the Charming we grew up in. Ill take them on a trip down memory lane." (Tara) " Ok, what about the girls?" (Jax)" I can do the same, just..in another year or so" Tara leaned down and kissed him deeply. (Tara) "Thank you" (Jax) "Now, you know what else I think?" (Tara chuckled) " Whats that?" (Jax) " I think you are smoken hot in those little shorts and tank top with no bra, but I think they would look better on the floor." (Tara smiled wide) "Such a class act Teller." Tara sat straight up. In one quick motion she took off her tank top revealing her beautiful perky breast. Even after giving birth to 3 kids her body was in amazing shape. Jax's hand lightly rubbed her breast, until taking his fingers and pinching her nipples. Tara moaned low with pleasure as she rocked her hips grinding on Jax over his pants. He was already rock hard and Tara was anxious to release him and feel him inside her. Jax waisted no time and flipped her over on her back. He removed her shorts then removed his own shirt and pants. He leaned back over her body. Kissing her neck down her body. When he reached her hip bone he moved back up her body. He leaned in closer their chests almost touching. He takes his erection and uses it to part her pussy lips. Before he gets to her wet center he takes the tip of his erection and rubs her clit while using his teeth and toung on her nipples. (Tara) " Jax! Oh my god Jax! Please i need you inside me" Jax decided he's teased her enough and enters her slowly, once he's all the way in he moves back and thrust hard. Tara's head arches back her mouth wide open holding back her moan and holding her breath. She already feels the pressure building. She wrapped her legs and arms tightly around him holding on tightly feeling like shes getting ready to explode. She cant help but to bite his shoulder so she doesn't scream. Jax breath begins to get deeper and faster. As soon as he feels her start to tremble and her pussy tighten he releases his own juices into her. He lightly moans into her neck. Once they are finished Jax lays on top of her for a moment. After he composes himself he slowly stands. "ok beautiful, wanna join me in the shower?" (Tara) "Well, of course". They enjoy the rest of their night appreciating each other. Mind, body and soul. They were unaware of the enemy lurking close to them patiently waiting to make his move. Sooner rather than later.

The next morning the kids were finishing their breakfast when Jax walked in. (Jax) "Ok, hope you guys didn't have plans for today" (Abel) " couldn't have plans if I wanted to" (Jax) " Well, today you and Thomas are coming with me." (Thomas) " Where are we going?" (Jax) " For a drive" Abel rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Sounds fun" Tara and Jax looked at each other. (Tara) " and us girls are going to have a fun day out. We are going to the zoo with Aunt Donna and LJ" (Lily) " can I bring my camera?" (Tara) "Sounds like a great idea, half hour girls meet me in the car" (Thomas) "Wait, does that mean we get to take moms cutlass!?" Jax smiled " Yep" Thomas stood up and hurried to his room to get ready "Yes!" Abel stood and slumped to his room not as excited. Tara walked up to Jax, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. (Jax) "Not sure what was for but im not complaining" Tara chuckled and went to get ready. All 4 kids were ready in record time. 15 minutes. The family split off and went on about their day. (Thomas) " So can we know were we're going?" (Jax) "I am taking you guys on a tour of Charming." Thomas and Abel look at each other confused. (Abel) "Uh Dad, I hate to break it to you but we have seen all of Charming. We kind of grew up here." (Jax) "You know the Charming you are growing up in, not mine or your moms. Its time you guys learn about some history." Thomas looked at his dad intrigued. Abel looked out the window. After a few minutes they pulled up to a park. This park was the same park they have been going to their whole lives. (Thomas) "The park?" (Jax) "Yep, lets go" Jax and the boys got out. Jax began walking towards the woods. (Abel) "Where are we going." (Jax) "Just up ahead. Off the trail a little." Just like their dad said. Not far off the trail was a tree. Jax stopped and ran his fingers over a carving. (Thomas) " J+T Forever, Jax and Tara?" (Jax smiled) "Yep, i carved this when we were 16" (Abel) "Why is the forever X'ed out?" (Jax) "Because after highschool your mom left Charming, she moved to Chicago and went to school to become a Dr., she came back 10 years later." Jax smile left his face. Remembering all those years of heart ache. (Thomas) "Did she come back to be with you again?" (Jax) "Kind of, she met a dangerous person who hurt her. She did what she needed to survive, she came home to the only place she felt safe... With me." (Thomas) "Did this person ever find her again?" Jax decided that some parts of the past should stay in the past. He looked at his youngest son. "No" (Thomas) "They were smart not too or you would have hurt them. Right Dad?" Jax smiled "Right" They headed back to the car in silence. Taking in what they learned. Next Jax pulled in front of a small house. (Thomas) "Who lives here?" (Jax) "Not sure, but this is the house your mom grew up in. See that window in the side by the fence? That was her room. Its where we had our first kiss through that window. (Abel & Thomas) "Eeww" Jax chuckled. (Jax) It also where I used to walk her home to everyday after school since middled school...and also where her alcoholic dad, your grandfather would beat her, sometimes bloody." (Abel) " Why would he do that?" (Jax) "Not entirely sure but once your grandmother Grace died he was never the same. I think its because your mom looked just like her. He couldn't handel it." (Abel) "She never told you?" Jax looked down. "I had hunches but your mom hid it well, she finally told me after we were in high school, by then she knew the times to avoid him". Jax didn't want to stay there any longer. He quickly put the car in drive and was happy to see that house disappear in the review, hopfully never to be seen again. Soon they headed out of town on the highway. They were driving through high cliffs. They pulled over and Jax got out. The boys followed suit. Jax stopped in front of a tall wall they could see some faded writing. (Abel) " I know what this place is, this is where your dad died in that motorcycle accident." (Jax) "Actually, that tuff son of a bitch ran head on into a semi. He lived. He died a few days later in the hospital, but there something about that story you guys don't know. It wasn't an accident... He was killed. (Thomas) "By who?" Jax took a deep breath. "By my mom, and her boyfriend." (Abel) "Gemma?" Jax looked at his oldest son and nodded. (Jax) "Do you guys remember those stories I used to tell you when you were kids? The evil Dr and the ninja?" They nodded. (Abel) "Clay was the evil dr and the ninja was JT?" (Jax) "Exactly, not all the stories I told you were a lie." The boys nodded. (Thomas) " Why did they do that, what did JT do?" (Jax) "Nothing, you see back in the beginning SAMCRO wasn't always the club it is today. It used to be dangerous. We didn't make good choices and we weren't great people. We used to sell different things to ALOT of bad people, dangerous people. Alot of the choices we made put us all and our families in constant danger. It was a never ending cycle. JT seen that coming. He wanted to change and he wanted SAMCRO to change in to what it is today. He wanted to have a different life for me and my brother Tommy. Clay and Gemma didn't have that same vision. All they saw was a lavish life style. They didn't care who it hurt along the way, they killed JT and lied to me about it for a lot of years" (Abel) "How did you find out the truth?" (Jax) "Your mom. When she came back SAMCRO was still in a bad way. I had the same vision as JT but Clay was president and I didn't know how to live any other way. JT was killed when I was still young so I grew up with Clay and Gemma and the ways they taught me. About a year after your mom came back we were being watched by the feds. There was an agent who contacted me to make a deal. She wanted information about one of our sources that would lead to his capture. In exchange we would only go away for 14 months. (Thomas) "Prison?" Jax nodded. (Abel) "What happened?" Jax stalled. He didn't want to go into to too much detail. He decided on the short version. (Jax) "lets just say it worked out the way it meant to and we did our 14 months. While i was away your mom got some letters from...an old friend who knew JT. The letters where written by JT. They explained that he knew Gemma and Clay were together. Talked about how he feared for his life and how he knew he would go out at the hands of on of his best friends and his wife. He wrote his account of the days ahead and for told what would happen and it did." Thomas and Abel were listening and hanging on to every word Jax said. As he continued he could see the boys were invested and he didn't know to be relieved or worried. "When I was locked away, away from you (pointing to Abe and Thomas) I knew I was done. Done with the outlaw life. I wanted more for you guys. Me and your mom did. I had made the decision that when I got out I would be a better man, husband, and father." (Thomas) "Wait, so what happened to Clay and Gemma?" (Jax) "well, after we got out Clay wanted to not only continue the outlaw life but he wanted to expand to drugs. I read the letters and learned the truth the day I got out. It only motivated me more to make a change. I found out everyone in the club felt the same way. We were ALL tired of figuring out what to do each day that kept us alive the next. So we came up with a plan to get rid of the poison." (Abel) "what did you guys do?" Jax looked down then back up. "We got rid of the poison." (Thomas spoke really low) "You killed them?" (Jax) "I did what I needed to do to give you guys a chance at a real life. A normal life that didn't involve having guns hidden every where for protection. That didn't involve me having to worry if tomorrow im going to be killed or locked up for life, or worse. Having to worry if your mom or one of you would he taken or hurt, or killed. There was only one way I could make sure of that." Thomas and Abel looked at each other. They looked back at Jax and nodded. They could see the shame and unshed tears in his eyes. They finally understand why their parents where worried all the time. Abel finally understood their hesitations on him wanting to ride. They didn't want history to repeat it self. (Thomas) "Dad, its ok. We get it." (Abel) "Ya we do." Jax looked his boys in the eyes and decided he was relieved. He was proud of the men his boys were becoming. Jax smiled stood up got in between his boys and put his arms over their shoulders. "I love you guys" (Able/Thomas) "Love you too" (Jax) "I dont know about you guys but Im starving, burgers?" (Abel/Thomas) "Yes!" They ran to the car. That was the first smile Jax had seen from Abel in so long. Before getting in the car he shot Tara a text. "Success." Jax had arranged to have lunch at the club house with all the brothers. Partly because he wanted to show them a little more history. He wanted to show them some old pictures of JT and the first nine and finish the story of how the club got started. While the burgers were cooking on the grill Piney, Chibs, Bobby, and Tig took over and told the boys the story. Jax loved how the boys faces looked. Wide eyed and full of amazement. He didn't expect what happened next. (Piney) "Now one day it will be up to one of you to take over. If you choose, just know this is your legacy." (Chibs) "Aye, I know your parents arnt pushin ya, and thats ok, but it would be amazin." Abel just smiled politely nodded. (Thomas) "Well I will, I kinda always wanted too. Iv been waiting to be old enough to prospect." Everyone stopped and looked at Thomas. They always figured Abel would be the one who would pursue for the Presidents patch. Not little Thomas. (Opie) "Well hell ya!" Everyone else followed suit saying their praises. Thomas's face lit up. (Thomas) "Think I could dad?" Jax walked up and slapped him on the back. "I would be proud son." They finished their lunch and said their goodbyes and headed home. (Jax) "Alright boys, time to head home to the girls." When they got home Tara was sitting on the porch swing. The boys walked to her and kissed her hello on her cheek. (Tara) "Have a good day?" (Thomas) "The best." (Abel) "We had lunch at SAMCRO with the guys" (Tara) "Sounds fun, Abel can you hang back for a second. Thomas why dont you check on your sisters. They are in the pool." (Thomas) "Ok" Abel sat on the chair to the side of the swing knowing his dad would take the seat next to his mom. (Tara) "I just wanted to check in, make sure you had a good time today?" (Abel) "Ya, i actually had a good time, and I understand why you hesitated letting me ride. Thank you guys for doing everything you did for us. Im sorry iv been a jerk." (Tara) "Part of that is on us. Maybe we shouldn't have sheltered you guys to the point you didn't know where you came from, but now that you know maybe, just maybe... we can discuss you riding soon." (Abel) "Really!? Mom that would be great!" Tara grabbed Jax's hand and smiled. (Tara) "I love you." (Abel) "Love you too mom, im going to take a shower." When Abel went inside Jax couldn't wait to fill Tara in. (Jax) "Well your never going to believe this. Thomas wants to prospect" (Tara) "Thomas? Uh Are you sure?" (Jax) "That's what he said, now babe I know your concerned but just like we explained to the boys the club is legit now. Has been for a long time. We made SAMCRO something they could be proud of." Tars leaned over placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him. (Tara) "I know baby, im just surprised. I know he will be fine." (Jax) "Shit, i was surprised too but makes me happy that one of our boys wants to carry the tradition. The rest of SAMCRO couldn't be happier." They ended their day and night with a quiet family night. Finally all their kids seemed to be happy. Tara went to bed for the first time in a long time with no worries.

Monday rolled around and Abel got his car and phone back. Rose and Lily asked if Abel could pick them up and take them for ice cream after school so they could ride in his car? He reluctantly said yes with a smile. After school he went to their school and waited. After what seemed like forever he started to get frustrated thinking they forgot and got on the bus. He rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone to call his dad when he got a text from Neil. He almost ignored it knowing his parents would not be happy if they knew he talked to Neil again. But he decided it was no harm just to look. His mouth dropped and his heart sank. It was a picture of Lily and Rose tied to a chair and gagged. He could tell they were crying. The message read. _Dear Jaxon, you owe me a life, so i think its only fair I take two_." Abel started to shake. He dropped his phone and started hyperventilating. "What am I going to do, what am I going to do" He closed his eyes slowed his breathing. He got it together and drove off. He picked the phone back up and called Jaxs cell. (Jax) "Hey Abel" (Abel) "DAD WHERE ARE YOU?" (Jax) "Abel? Whats wrong? Is it one of your sisters? Are you ok?" (Abel) "Dad ill explain just where are you?" (Jax) "Home where are you Im coming" (Abel) "Im heading home now ill meet you there." He hung up and threw the phone down. A million thoughts raced through Abels mind. How did Neil get Lily and Rose? Why did he take them? Could that scratch on the bike be worth that much money to kidnap his sisters? Would he be able to save them? "NO!" he said to himself. "I WILL get them back" Abel pulled in to the drive way. Jax and Tara ran to the car. (Tara looking in the car) "Where are your sisters?" (Abel) "Neil took them" (Jax and Tara) "WHAT?" (Tara) "WHAT DID YOU DO?" Tara was moved closer to Abel. Abel started to tear up. (Abel) "When Neil was teaching me to ride I took a turn too sharp and went down. I scratched up his bike a little. He said it was fine that i could work it off. But then I got grounded and I couldn't get ahold of him." (Jax) "No way this is what this is about. A fucking scratch!" Im not waiting here. Abel, how do you know Neil has them?" Abel took a deep breath and pulled out his phone and handed it over. Tara ripped it from him and started crying seeing the picture. Jax grabbed her to comfort her. Jax kissed her head. (Jax) "Im going to get them. Look, call Donna have her come over. Tell her Opie needs to get here now. Im going to call the rest of the guys." (Tara) "Im calling this asshole right now!" (Jax) "Babe, let me do it" Jax took the phone and called. Neil answered on the second ring. (Neil) "Hello Abel" (Jax) "No its not" (Neil) "Ah just the man I wanted to talk to, Im sure Abel filled you in" (Jax) "Listen, what do you want?" (Neil) "Uh lets see, my chance at the life I was supposed to have" (Jax) "What the fuck are you talking about?" (Neil) "He should have chose me" (Jax) "Who?" (Neil) "You'll find out soon enough. Im sure you remember where I live. If you ever want to see your daughters again you will come alone, unarmed. Iam warning you, if I see anyone but you I put a bullet in each of their heads." Jax started to hear little whimpers through the phone. (Neil) "Mmm they are beautiful" (Rose) "NO DONT TOUCH HER! DADDY HELP!" (Jax) "ROSE LILY IM COMING IM COM.."*click* (Jax) "FUCK!" (Tara) "What did he say?" Jax was breathing heavily. (Jax) "I dont know" (Tara) "YOU DONT KNOW?!" (Jax) "He said I owe him the life he deserved, that he should've chose him" (Tara) "Who?" Jax shrugged (Jax) "I dont know, but this guy thinks I owe him. He wants me to come to his farm alone. Unarmed." (Tara) "No, you cant." (Jax) "Babe, im not. Go call Donna. Get Opie here." Tara finally listened and went inside. Jax looked to Abel. Abels eyes started filling up with tears. (Abel) "Dad, Im, Im so sorry I didn't know he seemed like such a nice guy." Jax held up his hand to stop him. (Jax) "I know son. This is probably the only bad thing about raising you guys out of the life. Your neieve, too trusting. This guy...he wants me. Used you to get to me, its not your fault." Jax went to go into the house. (Abel) "Dad, where are you going?" (Jax) "To call your uncles. I need them to bring me some protection." Not even 15 minutes went by and the Teller house was filled with SAMCRO including Donna, and LJ. Jax sat at the head of the kitchen table with all the brothers surrounding them. When Jax started to explain what he knew about Neil Tig interrupted. " Um.. I think I know where this guy came from" (Jax feeling impatient) "and? Care to elaborate?." Tara paced back and fourth behind Jax listening. (Tig) " Well, Jax when you were a baby we went on a run up state. Stopped at a another charters club house. I remember because Gemma was pissed JT went. Clay met this croweater. He slept with her. Few weeks went by and she showed up in Charming telling Clay she was pregnant. He dismissed her, called her a slut, told her it wasn't his and made her leave. She showed back up a year later with a baby demanding he take a paternity test. JT got him to do it. The baby was his. A boy. But Clay didnt care. He didn't want anything to do with him. Made us all promise to take the secret to the grave. But I know he sent money at least till the kid turned 18." (Happy) "Seems like hes got serious daddy issues." (Jax) "Guy is fucking crazy. Said I owe him the life he deserves. Ok well I have to go and get my girls back, did you guys bring what I asked?" Juice and Kozic both lifted 2 duffel bags. Jax started opening them. Pulled out bullet proof vest, a variety of guns, and clips. (Tara) "are you going alone?" (Jax turned and cupped each side of her face) "Babe, this guy is insane but we are smarter. No Im not going alone" Jax used his thumbs to wipe away Taras fallen tears then kissed her. It wasn't long before Jax was packed and ready to go along with with his brothers. They had a plan. They knew what was at stake and they had to work quick to ensure the girls where retrieved unharmed. They were all mounting their bikes and Abel came running out. "DAD! Im coming too!" (Jax) "No your not son" (Abel) "I don't care what you say about it not being my fault. It is and I need to fix it" (Jax) "I said No" (Bobby) "Abel, your mom is a wreck, you want to help? Go and keep your mom calm. She needs you to be the man she needs since your dad isn't able to" Abel exhaled a breath he didn't realize he was holding and slowly nodded. (Abel) "Ok" Bobby patted his back and then they all left. Abel watched them all until they disappeared out of view. About a quarter mile away from the long drive to the house, they all had pulled over so Juice could work his magic and check for security cameras on the property. He was able to verify 7 cameras surrounding the property. When given the signal he would deactivate the cameras and then they would move in. Because they were sure Neil would notice the cameras disabled right away they only had a few seconds to act. Jax would go on the property first and ensure he had eyes on his girls. He had a microphone hidden all the guys could hear everything. Jax headed up the driveway and the rest of they guys took their places surrounding the property out of view of the camera waiting for their que. (Neil looking at the security monitors) "Well girls, your father knows how to listen to instructions. He looks in the girls directions and they were both crying and they screams for their father muffled by the rags stuffed in their mouth. (Neil) "Now ladies stop those tears, I don't want you to miss what happens next. I don't want you to miss your last chance to see your father...Alive" Jax walked on the porch and noticed the door slightly opened. He slowly pushed on the door and there stood Neil aiming a shot gun to his head. (Jax) "Where are they?" (Neil) "In due time, I was hoping we could chat a bit first...brother". Jax stood there glaring. Neil seen the rage in eyes. He knew if given the opportunity Jax would rip him apart. He had him right where he wanted. (Jax) "Look, we are NOT brothers. Clay was NOT my father." (Neil) "Yet he still chose you didnt he? You living the life with your club and your family while me and my mother had to move from one shitty rat infested place to the another. Some times not eating for days, he KNEW my mother was a chack whore and he didn't give a shit. He was too busy running his precious club and raising you." (Jax) "Look, im sorry you grew up the way you did but I promise you having Clay around growing up wasnt exactly the best life either. He KILLED my father, constantly had to watch our backs and fight for our lives because of the selfish choices he made. I spent a long time in prison because of the way he ran HIS club. Why do you think he isnt here today? He was poisonous, now what are we doing? Where are my girls?" (Neil) " They are around" Jax patience was running thin. (Jax) "TELL ME NOW!" Jax went to step forward and Neil raised the gun out. Jax stopped. His stare getting deeper his breath quickening. Neil smirked. " I dont fucking care what bullshit you spit, your not leaving until I get what I deserve... a life" (Jax)..."NOW!" Jax leaped forward knocking the shot gun up and out of his hands. He wrestled Neil down to the ground. Neil was able to use his elbow and bash it into his nose and took the second he had to grab his knife hidden in his pants. In a quick motion he jabbed the knife deep into Jax's torso. Jax yelled in pain. It wasnt only a second longer and a gun shot rang out. Jaxs eyes closed and when he opened them Neil was laying on his back. A hole in the middle of his head and blood pooling around him. Chibs stood there with his gun still pointing at Neil. Jax sat there trying to take deep breaths. (Opie ran to Jax side) "JAX! Oh fuck!" (Jax out of breath) "Rose, Lily" (Opie) "Bobby and Tig are getting them, just keep your eyes open brother" Jax's breaths were shallow. His vision began to go black, until he heard "DADDY!" His eyes flew open. There were his girls running towards him, safe. They got to him and wrapped their arms around him. Even though the pain was unbearable he wrapped his arms around his daughters thanking god they were alive. (Jax) "Daddys here, your ok" (Rose) "I knew you would come" Then Lily looked down she seen the blood. (Lily) "Daddy your hurt! Uncle Opie help my dad." (Opie) "Bobby, Tig, come take the girls NOW. We have to get him to the hospital." They loaded Jax and the girls into the van Juice brought with his computer equipment and they were off to Saint Thomas. Chibs was in the back tending to Jax's wounds. Lily and Rose would not leave Jax side. Jax was doing everything in his power to keep his girls calm. Rose and Lily were in tears and Jax smiled. "Daddys going to be ok." (Rose) "You promise?" (Jax) "I promise" (Chibs) "Ye dads been through worse girls." They nodded but still held Jax's arm and hand. Opie had called Tara and told her to meet them at Saint Thomas and of course she beat the van having nurses and doctors there prepared to take Jax in right away. Abel and Thomas were with her each one taking one of their sisters. Tara went with Jax and Donna had helped take the girls to be checked out by a doctor just to make sure they were not harmed in any way. Jax had to have emergency surgery. The knife had entered his chest cavity and into his lung making it collapse. While Jax was taken into surgery Tara tended to her girls. After getting a clean bill of health she and her kids waited impatiently until Jax was out of surgery. Abel and Thomas tried to get the girls to eat something but they refused. After a few hours the girls fell asleep holding on to their brothers. Bobby sat down next to Tara. (Bobby) "hes going to be ok Tara" Tara nodded. (Tara) " What happened to Neil?" (Bobby) "Taken care of" Tara nodded knowing what that meant. After what seemed lile an eternity the dr appeared. Tara jumped up along with the rest of Samcro. (Doctor) " He is stable. We repaired the lung and was able to repaired the tearing. He lost a lot of blood but we were able to stop the bleeding in time. Thank god you got him here as fast as you did or he wouldn't have made it, hes in recovery now. You can see him" tara turned to look at her kids. (Chibs) "we got them go." Tara entered Jaxs room and he slowly turned his head to the side and smiled his 100 watt Teller smile. Tara lost it after holding it in for this whole time. There was no holding back her unshed tears. Jax reached out. "Come here babe" Tara made her way into his arms carful not to pit any pressure on him. (Jax) "shh its ok babe" Tara looked up and caresses his cheek." (Tara) "I love you so much" (Jax) "I love you" They just held on to each other for a while and Tara decided she better let the kids see him. The kids came in slow not really knowing how to act. They were all scared. (Jax) "You all just gonna stand there or you gonna hug your old man" They ran to him. (Tara) "Careful! Not his chest" Their hugs hurt but Jax didnt care. He had his while family there, safe. He was thankful and happy.

Jax spent 5 days in the hospital before insisting he be released. Reluctantly the dr gave into his wishes only because he happened to be married to a renowned surgeoun. After getting home Tara showed Jax the paper and on the front page was an article about a fire that destroyed an old farm house killing the owner. Jax smirked. They sat outside watching their kids play in the pool. Abel and Thomas tormenting and splashing their sisters. Jax wrapped his arms around Tara. (Tara) "Well, I guess no matter what we do our past will always creep up" (Jax) "When it does, we will deal with it, and get through it like we always do." (Tara) "Together" Jax leaned in a kissed Tara deeply. "Always"


End file.
